Stiles Used To Be A WizwardHe Might Still Be
by Alazan
Summary: Stiles is exiled from the magical world and his wand is broken after helping Harry separate from Voldemort during the TWT. He makes the best of it & delves into the supernatural after Scott's bitten to help his friends survive, but now he's brought back to help deal with Greyback. The pack is worried & is trying to find him. #Slash Stiles/Cedric, some Stiles/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

No one ever really questioned why he was so acceptant of the supernatural. It just seemed to be his thing. Some people were into sports, others into fashion, Stiles?... He was the geek who was into the supernatural lore and played games like _World of Warcraft_ and such.

He wasn't as bulgy or big as some of the other guys. He was a teenager and so people merely thought that his not wanting to take off his shirt around others was because he lacked in the self-esteem department.

It was easier to let them all believe what they wanted. Even if it wasn't the truth. The truth was... _far-fetched_ , even to his werewolf, hunter, and banshee friends. Hell, even to his father. That part had been part of the punishment.

What punishment do you ask?

Well...let's backtrack. As you know...magic is real. A lot of the monsters that go bump in the night actually exist. Some even still do the bumping part. Or in Stiles's case, thrashing you against a wall or lockers part.

...he may be a special case. A magnet for weird.

Or not really. Not with magic being involved. Not the Vegas kind that's all smoke and mirrors. The Merlin and Morgana kind. The _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ kind. The Bonnie Bennett from the _Vampire Diaries_ kind.

The kind his mom could do. She was a witch and when he was little he remembered her doing tricks for him. Like at bath time when she made the bubbles into shapes that danced along the bath tub's edge. Or at night when she made his ceiling like the nighttime sky full of stars that made just light enough to see but still dark enough to sleep.

She was a Muggleborn so she wanted him to have as much access to Muggle things as magical things. He grew up watching superheroes and reading comics. When he saw his mom do magic he let himself believe she was like Wonder Woman and would be invincible.

She died of Muggle reasons and no magic could save her.

She wasn't there when he got his letter of acceptance to Salem Institute's School of Magic. But his dad hugged him twice as hard for the both of them because he had been just as proud.

Stiles took to magic like a duck to water. He was so curious and eager and asked questions Purebloods didn't think to ask. It got him noticed. It gained him privileges and honors. By the time he was thirteen he was taking advanced classes and even sitting in the tutoring sessions with some of the older kids. By the end of the year, he told that some of the students would be going to England. The Twi-Wizard-Tournament was to take place and they managed reservations to attend. Since the Salem Institute was built in the Colonies of the early years of the United States, it was one of the other schools besides Hogwarts that was governed by The Ministry of Magic. Which was why the trip was possible at all.

He'd been beyond excited. Even more, once he read up on the tournament. His professors said that he and the others wouldn't be allowed to enter their names. That their main reason for going was an educational purpose. They would all be housed in different houses and were to take notes on the people that were assigned to shadow.

Traveling there and arriving there were amazing and breathtaking experiences. Stiles saw many different people and the Tournament was a great time for Wizards and Witches of all sorts to show off their heritage, regardless if they were from Hogwarts or not.

Stiles was 'sorted' into Ravenclaw and he was to shadow Cho Chang. She was a really kind girl who didn't tire of his questions and managed to keep up with them. That was an impressive trait in itself. Through her was how he met Cedric Diggory and damn if he wasn't a charmer. So when he came looking around all confused after the first challenge (and yes actual DRAGONS!) it was Stiles who helped figure out what he should do with the clue. He also convinced him to tell Potter. Cedric smiled at him with this weird kind of smile and Stiles blames the yellow from his robes and the sun that made it seem like he was glowing all heavily.

He then rounds up the courage to talk to the famous Harry Potter. And by rounds up courage, he means throws a mud ball at Malfoy when he picks on Harry and tactfully zapping all the buttons he saw with a spell that made them grow wings and fly away.

Awkward, brave, don't know any better, wayward teens needed to stick together. Stiles acts a bit as a bodyguard for Harry since then. Mostly because his lack of filter make him act before he thinks. He even got into the face of scary Durmstrang students. He got a black eye and a broken arm. (which was fixed in a jiffy by Madam Pomfrey. Someone else who he made good friends with after sending her a thank you card and flowers. You gotta keep those who fix you up happy so they'll fix you again next time. With Stiles, there was always a next time.) He also got a visit from Viktor Krum who came to apologize for his classmate's rude behavior. Stiles made a Muggle reference and he and Viktor talked a lot after that. He apparently liked talking to people who didn't ask him too much about him or Quidditch.

He gave Viktor tips on what to talk about with Hermione before he asked her to the Yule Ball. He nudged Harry to hurry up and ask Cho and convinced Cho to give Harry a shot. Not every day the Chosen One asks you out. He kept looking for people who may make a good match, especially for Cedric since he was a Champion and a date was mandatory.

Imagine his surprise when he is asked to be said mandatory date.

He says yes, because how can he say no to that amazing, brilliant smile?

Neville Longbottom helps him practice. As the Champion Cedric would have to take the lead, so he let Neville take the lead as well. Harry supplies him with Robes since his Muggle suit wasn't all that great. He's thankful, but Harry insists it's the least he could do for getting him a date with Cho.

At the ball, while he's waltzing and then rocking out, having the time of his life with Cedric, Viktor and Hermione, and Neville and Ginny, he wonders how things could go so well.

And then he learned not to question life.

Some of the Merpeople's captives made sense. Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend. Gabrielle Delacour was Fleur's little sister. Hermione Granger and him being hostages to Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory respectively...well, it raised a few eyebrows.

Still...at this moment all Stiles was getting were mini-lectures from his professors about meddling. But they were half-hearted. Mostly they were impressed with how well Stiles adjusted to different forms of magic and way of the world. And the positive attention Salem Institute would receive because of it wasn't bad either.

Shit really hit the fan when Stiles began to have nightmares. Very vivid nightmares that he was sure were more than just jitters. He tried to tell some of them to his classmates from Salem but they told him it was probably just the fact that the year was almost over. They would be going home soon, and his time with Cedric and Viktor and Harry was almost up. Stiles agreed...until that night when his nightmares got worse.

He knew he wouldn't be heard. No one would listen. So he took action into his own hand. He was clever and a rule breaker. That equaled one hell of a combination. He made portkeys. One that he managed to slip into Cedric as a good luck charm. It was rigged so as soon as Dark Magic was felt, it would teleport Cedric somewhere safe. He made another because he knew he had to. That one he snuck on Harry without his knowledge.

When the ground beneath him shifted and he wasn't in the stands waiting anxiously anymore, but right next to Harry, he acted on instinct. Wand at the ready he ejected the knife away from the rat looking guy and pulled Harry away towards safety. The battle itself was fuzzy to Stiles. In all honesty, it was all a whirl and a roar and he acted on instinct. It was the first time he really felt his core. He remembered once his headmistress tried to explain he was different. He was a Spark.

Someone tried stabbing Harry again and Stiles pushed Harry out of the way and was stabbed in his palm himself. The knife-like a lightning rod and Harry like a conductor, Stiles felt the jolt that went through him, followed by the burning inside his body that felt like magma. There was a light and it was blinding. The ground shifted beneath him again and then everything went dark.

The next time he woke up he was alone in the infirmary. It was short lived before Madam Pomfrey came in to inspect him. She smiled sadly at him before leaving. Soon his professor came in looking like he bit into a very sour lemon. After him came Dumbledore and the other heads of Houses, people from the Ministry and even the other school's head leaders.

Stiles was in trouble, how much though, he didn't expect.

* * *

He didn't get to say goodbye.

His professor escorted him via the Floo Network to the Ministry where he stood before the Minister. He was given a lecture and accused of a lot of things. He had to bite his lip hard when his wand was snapped in half. It was a sound that would haunt him forever. He was expelled from school and exiled from the magical communities that had become a huge part of his life. Due to the Statue of Secrecy, there would be a Wizard to visit his father and erase the memory of magic being real from him. It was Dumbledore's influence that he got to keep his own memories and Stiles wasn't sure if he was grateful or not. After being placed in the Leaky Cauldron for the night, Stiles showers and notices his new scar. It looks like tree roots...or like lightning.

He thinks of Harry. Wonders if he's alright. Wonders about Cedric.

He looks away from the scars. Puts on a shirt and a sweater and even then he crushes the mirror, still being able to _feel_ it!

* * *

He's enrolled in the same school as Scott. The Muggle world is a bit hard for him to fully adjust to, but he does it. He's weird but it becomes his thing. Soon Werewolves become real and it takes up a lot of Stiles's time.

He does his best to ignore his lightning scar. He's not sure what his father think happened to him, but they ignore it, so it's a thing. It was something that maybe only Scott knew of other than his dad.

So when he's changing one day in the locker room after practice and everyone's already gone, he jumps when he hears a voice.

"When did that happen?"

" _Derek_!" Stiles squawks as he hurries to throw on a shirt. He's almost got his jersey on when Derek stops him.

He's really close and his hand hovers over his scar. Stiles suddenly feels anger and defensive as he slaps Derek's hand away. He pulls his jersey on and tugs on it firmly.

"Stiles..."

Stiles looks at him coldly. Sure Derek has seen him pissed off because of Scott and Werewolf related issues, but this was different. This was the seething anger of hurt and betrayal of being pushed out of his own world mixed with devastation. "It's not for you to know."

* * *

So naturally he sees more of Derek, but without the usual impatient hatred, he reserves for Stiles. He tries to look at Stiles in a way that is nearly unsettling, yet oddly enticing. Stiles had set up this persona people have handed him since permanently joining the Muggle world. Embraced it with every fiber of his being. Though he nearly mastered it...but parts linger from his other self. The one he has to lock away and maybe it was a bit ironic that a werewolf was unknowingly looking for another side to Stiles that shouldn't be real but is.

Stiles wants to badly to jump at the chance to share his past life with someone... _anyone_! But he can't. He simply can't.

Or so he thought.

It was after he, Scott, and Allison sacrificed themselves for their parents that he sees them. Stiles began to have dream visions again. They were the type of dreams that you swear you remember but the next morning when you try to remember, they're at the tip of your tongue but can't fully put it into words. It was dark though...Stiles put it off as side effects from dying. Or from being possessed by a demonic fox. But the feeling he had each time he woke up thrashing in his bed was familiar...the only other time he had it was in England...just before the third task.

He didn't know what to make of them, so he kept his mouth shut. Not like he had anyone to talk to about them. Then...it happened. His Jeep is in the shop because of a supernatural encounter, so Derek, all newly interested in Stiles Derek, offered him a ride. Erica's in the passenger seat and Isaac and Stiles were in the back. Boyd had somewhere else to be and Stiles was thankful. Boyd was a big guy and the back of the Camaro wasn't all that roomy.

"Who's that?" Erica asked as Derek eased to a stop in front of the Stilinski household.

Stiles looked over and his heart stopped...then sped up.

"Stiles?" Derek asked while Isaac nudged him.

Stiles ignored them as he bolted from the car and ran to him. It's been so damn long since he's seen anyone from the other world. And he hadn't known what happened to him and they were all in so much danger.

Viktor's open arms awaited him and he spun Stiles as he picked him up off the ground. Stiles was crying tears of happiness that he tried in vain to wipe away.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! Wait!" his brain caught up with his reality. " _Why_ are you here? What happened? Is everyone okay? Is everyone _alive_?"

The Bulgarian chuckled deeply and his accent was as thick as Stiles remembered. "Ve are all fine. Thanks to you."

Stiles blushed as he looked away and shrugged.

"Ve need to talk, but...may ve do it inside? In privet?" Viktor asked as he sent the Camaro a stern stare.

Stiles looked at the car where Derek was already out of his seat and staring menacingly. Erica and Isaac took a moment before joining their Alpha.

Stiles looked back at Viktor and nodded. He opened the door and let the older Wizard inside. When he turned Derek and the other two were in front of him. Derek practically growled as he spoke. "Who is he?"

Stiles ignored him and instead said. "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you guys later."

"You expect us to leave you with Terminator in there?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys...it's...it's under control. He's not a threat. He's...he's a friend."

They all looked at him with varying expressions before Derek demanded, "How did you meet?"

"He's Bulgarian, I'm Polish. As hard as it is to believe, I have a life outside of all... _this_." he pointed between them after looking back at the door to make sure Viktor wasn't there. He didn't want the pack to know he knew about the supernatural.

Derek was going to speak again but Stiles stepped inside and slammed the door and locked it. He found Viktor and tapped his ear with one hand and then placed his index finger on his lips for the 'quiet' gesture.

Viktor seemed to understand and pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm around them. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Can you double check the locks too...they're...clever, if not violent."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Verevolves are not vhat I expected."

Stiles' eyes widened. Among Wizards, werewolves aren't...that well looked upon. They didn't necessarily shared Hunter point of views, but still not the same views Stiles had.

Viktor must have read his look because he was quick to assure, "Dey are not vhy I am here...vell, not completely. You and your knowledge of Verevolves is."

Stiles cocked his head to the side confused.

"Havf you heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

Stiles had. Vaguely. And it was all bad.

* * *

Derek strained his ear as much as he could but no matter what he couldn't hear a peep from the other side of the door. He growled at it until Erica and Isaac whimpered at the killing intent he was giving off. He stormed away from the door and headed to climb through Stiles's window. Erica and Isaac followed after him.

They all reached the living room in time to see the stranger bring Stiles close and hold on tightly, then there was this **CRACK** sound and the two vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't odd for the Sheriff to arrive home to an empty house.

Like when Stiles turned eleven he'd been accepted to a boarding school in Massachusetts. As much as it broke him to be away from his son, he needed it. It made him feel horrible to say or even think, but he didn't do all too well with Claudia's passing. He drank more than he should have, he knew that. Stiles didn't need to see him like that. And Stiles also wasn't the easiest kid to handle. He had too much energy, too much curiosity, and a lot of questions.

Stiles seemed to enjoy his time at his school as well. Whenever he called and wrote it was always with excitement and wonder. It made him happy that his son was happy. It also gave him a pang of hurt that his son did so well without him. But it was for the best. The school was one of the best private schools in the country. Something he never would have been able to afford on his own, but Stiles's mind was apparently perfect for it.

When he got kicked out at fourteen for getting in trouble in a sister school in England, the Sheriff saw how utterly devastated Stiles was. He had stayed in touch with Scott as best as he could. They were inseparable during vacations and breaks, but most of Stiles's friends were in that school. His life had been at that school. Sure it was only four years, but living there for that long had made an impact...and it seemed since he was expelled anyone he might have met lost all contact with him. Stiles didn't like talking about it but he's seen the type before. He would pull extra shifts and work late into the night so he could buy Stiles brand name clothing and up to date technology and the latest things. He wanted Stiles to not feel like the outcast he must have been surrounded by a bunch of rich families who cared for status and class. When Stiles came back and was reintroduced to his life in Beacon Hills, he immediately clashed with Jackson Whittemore and the Sheriff couldn't help but wonder how many other Jackson's did his son have.

He sighed as he removed his policeman's belt and set it on the kitchen table. Looking at the fridge he didn't see any note to tell him anything. There was a chance Stiles was merely at practice or playing video games at Scott's.

Or he could be off chasing some sort of criminal lead that was actually the latest supernatural nut case.

He sighed again as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes.

 _'knock knock knock'_

The Sheriff turned his attention to the door.

 _'Who could that be?'_ He thought to himself.

He didn't have anyone coming over as far as he knew. Stiles had a key, and not to mention various of other questionably legal methods of getting in without one.

When he opened the door it was to see an early to mid 30's guy in a nice suit with dark hair, blue eyes, and leaning on an umbrella. He sort of reminded the Sheriff of Neal Caffrey from _White Collar._ He even had the charming grin to match.

"Mr. Stilinski I presume?"

"Yes. May I help you?" The Sheriff asked.

"I'm sure you don't remember me but I was one of Stiles's professors from his school back in Massachusetts. I'm Nicolas Winters." Mr. Winters introduced himself as he extended his hand.

The Sheriff shook it, mentally chuckling at the name. But then he frowned at the sudden appearance. After Stiles was expelled they didn't hear from the school anymore. Hell, he couldn't even remember what it was called. "It's been a few years-"

"Three." Mr. Winters stated.

"Right. We haven't heard from you since Stiles came back. I assumed whatever happened overseas was over and done with." He was the Sheriff and Stiles had the way to get on people's nerves. But it wasn't always unfounded. He knew how to use his voice and tone to make statements subtly. He never knew what it was exactly that Stiles did, but he was promised no legal action would be taken against him. He hoped it would continue to remain as such.

"It is." Mr. Winters was quick to reassure him. "I am here to talk to you about Stiles, but I can assure you it is nothing bad. So...may I come in?" Mr. Winters asked as he motioned inside.

"Right...of course. Please, come in." The Sheriff said and allowed Mr. Winters inside. Before he closed the door he looked down the block to see if he could spot his son's Blue Jeep. Then he remembered his Jeep was in the shop. He closed the door with another sigh. His instincts were sharp. They had to be to keep up with Stiles. Right now they were telling him that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Stiles felt Viktor's arms twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Apparition, Stiles decided, was the worst way to travel. Convenient, but totally horrible.

Once they landed he pushed himself away from Viktor and leaned against a wall while his hand supported him and the other held on to his stomach. He was sure said stomach was still trying to figure out its original position.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked next to him.

He was dry heaving and eventually, the nauseating feeling went away. He stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. "Not really, but I have questions so I'll push the feeling of being forced through a very tight tube away until a more convenient time."

Viktor chuckled, "You haff not lost your humor. I am glad."

Stiles smiled up at Viktor. He looked well. A bit older, a bit more tired in the same way his dad did after a rather difficult case. Stiles wanted to ask about his career but he remembered how Viktor hated talking about it then when Stiles knew he was still playing. Stiles learned in his second year at Salem that sports were relatively the same in both the Magical and Muggle World in some aspects. Miss a little, miss a lot. Viktor might have been the hotshot back when Stiles was 14, it may not be the case now that Stiles was 17 and hadn't had any access to the magical world in all that time.

"There are a lot of things that can be stripped away from me, Viktor. Sarcasm and snark aren't some of those things."

"Let's be on our vay, shall ve?" Viktor asked as he nudged his way down the street.

Stiles nodded and began to follow. A few steps later he asked, "Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley. Ve'll be heading to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others."

"Others?" Stiles echoed.

"Da," Viktor replied in Bulgarian. Stiles remembered trying to learn it while he taught Viktor about Muggle things. He only learned the very basics. So he remembered how to say 'yes'. "I am not sure who vill all be there tonight, but I know Harry vill be there to meet you. His guardians Lupin and Black too, I think. Though Black will most likely be in form of dog."

 _"Look! I think it's him!" "You think? He's kinda far."_

"Uh...why?" Stiles asked as he looked around. Maybe Viktor's Quidditch career was still going well.

 _"Merlin's beard! I think it **is** him!" "And he's with Viktor Krum!"_

That made Stiles pause. But before Viktor could answer his question about Harry's guardian being in dog form or if there was someone else nearby to be seen with him, Stiles was suddenly having his hand shaken.

"It is an honor to meet you!" a random wizard in a green robe said happily while shaking Stiles's hand. He was gone in a blink. Only to be replaced by a woman in black and purple robes and a pointy hat. She grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze, "Oh my word! I can't believe my luck! Thank you so much!" and again she was gone, just like the wizard. Next came a little boy holding up a quill while he held a book under his armpit and was digging into his shoulder bag. "Can I have your autograph? Please? Just uh...lemme find my ink...bugger, where is it?" he hissed to himself. Then he let out an 'ah-ha!' as he took out the small inkwell and held out everything for Stiles.

Stiles's eyes were widened and his heart was racing. He looked over to Viktor for help. The message was seemingly clear. Viktor rested his hand on Stiles's shoulder and then opened the inkwell the boy held out and dipped the quill before passing it over to Stiles. He then asked the boy, "Vhere vould you like him to sign?"

The boy's eyes widened as he gaped like a fish, "You're Viktor Krum! _Wow_! No one is gonna believe this! Can I get your autograph too? Oh and here please!" he said excitedly as he opened his book.

Viktor nudged Stiles out of his stupor and Stiles dumbly just signed his name on the page. Passing over the quill, Viktor did the same and they left as the little boy ran to his parents with a smile so wide _Stiles's_ cheeks hurt! Viktor grabbed his arm and began to rush him through the streets. Stiles didn't argue. He was _very_ confused though.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Vell...thas as good as any place to start, eh?" Viktor inquired with a chuckle as the Leaky Cauldron came into view at the end of the street.

* * *

"So...where exactly _did_ Stiles meet his deliciously handsome Bulgarian boyfriend?" Erica asked Scott with that wicked grin of hers and mischief filled eyes.

"He is _not_ Stiles's boyfriend!" Derek hissed. Then with an unsure pause, he turned his scowl to Scott. "Is he?"

Scott looked between the Alpha and the two blonds with a very confused expression. He'd made it home from Lacrosse practice then hopped into the shower. Though he'd taken a brief one at school, he had a date later with Allison and wanted to smell better. In the meantime, he made himself a sandwich and was beginning to work on some school work when the trio had shown up.

He barely managed to unlock the door before Derek opened it and marched right in. Derek smelled like anger and worry, which made Scott afraid and worried. Isaac and Erica were also worried but were trying to hide it. Erica though had amusement in her which only confused Scott more. They cornered him in his living room and then Erica asked him that question.

Which didn't make sense to him at all!

"Uh... _what_?" Scott demanded, voice higher than normal, a bit scandalized and very confused.

Erica gave a dramatic sigh before taking a seat next to Scott and resting her hand on his thigh. Which he immediately slapped away and glared at her. She feigned innocence before continuing. "We were just dropping Stiles off, the good friends that we are, when we saw Mr. Tall, Mysterious, and Handsome waiting for lil ole Stiles."

Derek growled and glared at Erica before turning to look at Scott expectantly.

"Stiles said he was a friend and Bulgarian. Dude was like strong and fierce looking." Isaac nodded.

Scott tilted his head before shrugging. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You're Stiles's best friend. Don't you know who all his other friends are?" Derek demanded.

"Not really..." Scott replied while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you _mean_ , Scott?" Derek was quickly losing his patience. Every second he was here trying to get any sort of information from Scott, which wasn't much or fast enough, Stiles was god knows where with that...that... _brute_!

"Before high school, Stiles used to go to a privet boarding school in Massachusetts. From like...the age eleven. The Sheriff didn't always have money to bring Stiles home for the holidays like Christmas or Spring break so...yeah," Scott shrugged as he looked away. Stiles always reassured him that he was his best friend but he never liked to talk about his school life, so Scott never knew if that was really true. Made him feel jealous sometimes. "I _don't_ know all of Stiles's friends," he muttered disdainfully.

"Scott, this guy was _magic_!" Derek hissed. He then looked around as he tried to look for the right words to describe what he saw. "He...he..."

"He grabbed Stiles nice and tight and held him close and then _poof_. Gone without a trace." Erica explained, 'all-knowing-smirk' firmly in place.

While Derek glared at her Isaac continued to explain their findings. "We tried to look for a trace of the guy's scent, but nothing. Other than the yard and inside the house where he stood with Stiles...there was no scent to follow. It was like he arrived like he left...just..."

"Poof?" Scott asked with a frown. "And Stiles is _gone_?"

"We tried contacting him but his phone keeps going to voicemail. No replies on texting or Facebook post either." Isaac replied.

"How do we find someone who can teleport?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek's pack.

They all looked at each other and the silence reigned for a very long time.

"If we hurry, I think we can catch Deaton before he closes the clinic," Scott said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

The four wolves quickly left the McCall residence and made way to the vet clinic.

* * *

"Stiles!"

He heard them before he saw them. In a blink, he was being crushed in a hug by none other than Harry Potter himself. Once Stiles got his breath back he returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. Just like when he first saw Viktor, his eyes couldn't help but weld up with tears. Harry had been an actual friend. They bonded through small things like his gratitude for hooking him up with Cho for the ball, for helping him during the tournament, for having his back when everyone else was buying the rumors instead of the truth...and hey, fighting bad guys, facing near death, and taking a knife for someone is quite the bonding experience. Who knew?

Harry held him at arm's length and got a good view of Stiles. Stiles in hand got a good view of Harry too. His hair was still as untameable as it had been during the tournament and it made him smile. He couldn't help but smirk at seeing that even though they were both taller now, Stiles grew an inch or two taller than Harry. The British wizard caught the smirk and nudged Stiles shoulder with his with a playful glare.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Stiles I've heard so much about."

Stiles turned to look at the speaker. The man was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes. He seemed to carry an air of "casual elegance" if there were such a thing. But there was a grin on his lips and eyes that shined with mischief Stiles often saw in his own reflection. Whoever this man was, Stiles sorta liked him already.

" _Padfoot_!" Harry cried. "You can't be out here like this!"

"Relax Harry. My name is nearly cleared. Soon, all this hiding will be behind me." The man waved a dismissive hand.

"Nearly is not yet done. I agree with Harry. We had an _agreement_." A man behind him came into view. He had dirty blond hair, nearly brown, was tall and thin with scars on his face. He looked calm but tired.

"You're both worrying for naught. This place called for a meeting. Anyone who isn't already aware of presence isn't here." The man- Padfoot- explained.

"If he's a wrongly accused fugitive, I'm cool with it. Housed a few of them in my house back home..." Stiles chimed in. When everyone turned to look at him and the silence dragged on he hurried to explain. "Uh, he turned out to be a werewolf and I wrongly accused him of murder cos I found the corpse of his sister, well half of the corpse, buried outside his house. Jump the gun on that one, but he had this whole killer murdering vibe, so you can't really blame me. Wasn't him though, so I made it up to him by clearing his name and letting him hide out in my house...which was either really brave or really stupid since my dad's the sheriff and there were hunters after him." When he got more confused stares he remembered that not everyone knew the positions Muggles had. "Oh uh...A sheriff is like...the lead Auror...? The one everyone answers to..."

"You hid a werewolf in your house while hunters were looking for him?" Padfoot asked, looking amused and like...he approved. It made Stiles kinda preen.

He nodded. "Yeah well...my best friend had just bitten and he was the only one with actual answers. And he was innocent. Even if he was a total dick that enjoyed thrashing me against a wall, he was still innocent."

And like that, it seemed the two men in front of him totally accepted him with how they were looking at him. An awe sort of look that held pride. It reminded him of his da- "Holy crap! My dad doesn't know I'm here!"

"Relax Mr. Stilinski. Someone has been sent to inform your father...and to give him back his memories." Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped through one of the doors.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock and his brain began to catch up with everything. And another first in years. His scar began to burn. He clenched his fist together and bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud.

"Stiles?" Harry asked in panic and when he looked around he noticed that everyone was looking at his neck. His hand immediately flew to cover it.

"My...my wand..." Stiles didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't really trust himself to speak but everyone was looking at him expectantly. Years of holding onto the hatred and anger of what happened finally surfaced and he couldn't hold back anymore. Ever since he first heard of the possibility of going to Hogwarts, he read up on their English sister school. Before that he knew about the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore. Someone who was made to lead and be looked up to. And Stiles did. More than that, he trusted the man to do good. But that good image of Dumbledore slowly shattered to pieces as Harry was obviously being targeted and Dumbledore acted like his hands were tied. Stiles was related to a man who held a lot of power with the law, and he had to see what his dad was willing to do for the sake of someone's safety and innocence. He fought tooth and nail for a lot of people over the years and it was what Dumbledore should have done. From what Stiles heard, the older wizard had the power and influence to have been allowed to keep his wand. Or some sort of agreement. But he was brushed off. Stiles knew he had saved lives that day and what was it he got?

"My wand was _snapped_! I was _exiled_! I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or stay in touch with my friends from either school and get dumped into the Muggle world forced to live on like part of me never existed! My mother died and the only part of her I had that made me feel like I was connected to her was ripped away from me and out of nowhere you just bring me back? There had better be a damn good reason for it!" Stiles's hand began to flair around too as he continued his rant. "People were coming up to me and thanking me. I sighed a kid's book and he was over the fucking moon! What the hell is going on?" Stiles demanded.

Looking around there was a varying of expressions. The guy with scars was avoiding eye contact, Padfoot was smirking smugly at him with this damn _pride_ in his eyes that Stiles couldn't fathom, Dumbledore's eyes were steely as they pierced into him, and Harry's and Viktor's looks were just pleading with a hint of apologetic.

"Let's start off where you left off, shall we?" Dumbledore asked. When Stiles silently demanded further explanation Dumbledore said, "Let's revisit the night of the third task and explain what happened from there."

* * *

"Magic?" The Sheriff asked as he rubbed his temple.

His memories were back. He remembered handing Stiles his letter from Salem Institute when he was eleven and being as happy and proud as he knew Claudia would have been. He remembered going with him to buy his supplies and talking him out of getting a pet. Sure he knew Stiles really, really, really wanted one...but he eventually managed to convince Stiles to wait until he was a bit older. When Stiles turned thirteen and there had been an incident with someone's cat(thankfully not at Stiles's hand, just in his class) he said he was alright not having the responsibility.

He remembered letters arriving just about every day with a new tale from his son who was seemingly a magical prodigy. Things he couldn't believe were real, yet complete plausible shenanigans Stiles could totally find himself in.

"It is a lot to take in. And given what happened, I can understand the confusion. Would you like me to fetch some sort of medicine or water?" Mr. Winters asked.

The Sheriff shook his head. "Trust me, this isn't all that...alarming. What is though, why _now_? Maybe my definition of exile has changed from what it was, but doesn't it mean something along of the lines of 'never to return'?"

Mr. Winters straightened his posture and cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I was there that year we went to Hogwarts. My family comes from a long line of Seers. We're typically the ones asked to go on trips like those as...cheats. To try and stop anything... _troubling_ from happening. And from a political standpoint, to make sure no matter what Salem Institute comes out looking like number one. You can imagine how very angry both my bosses and my family was when they learned of what happened."

"What exactly happened? How did my son get the scar on the front?" Once his memories were back, it was like he could remember to... _remember_ things he used to choose to ignore. After the attack from the demonic fox who had possessed his son after being shocked, Stiles had a lightning type scar on his back. But now he remembered another, nearly matching scar on the front of his body too, coming from the heart. That one was older though, the scar was more faded.

"Stiles was my favorite student. I saw this... _spark_ , in him. Soon after his first year I always waved him off with a 'be clever' instead of 'be good'. Witches and Spark's are a bit different, but it's not something most look into. It's hard to tell when someone is a Spark. Their power is more natural... rawer and very closely connected to emotions. After the events that happened, I fought for him. I made plenty of cases. Many people asked me and my family how no one saw this coming. Do you know what I tell them, Mr. Stilinski?" The Sheriff shook his head, no. "We didn't see what was going to happen because if we had, we would have tried to prevent it. But there are some things on this earth that are just meant to be."

"I...I'm still very confused." The Sheriff admitted.

Mr. Winters chuckled. "I apologize for being a bit dramatic, but this story...it's a good one. And because I did my best to help Stiles, I uncovered all sources of truth. Something I'm afraid not all the public is privy to. Did you know fire was a way of purification? And that they call lightning the cold-blooded fire?" Mr. Winters gave a dismissive hand. "It's seemingly unimportant I know, but it's just part of the facts. Let's begin with a tale the last generation grew up knowing. See...it was believed that seventeen years ago Harry Potter defeated one of the darkest Wizards to ever walk the planet. That was mostly true."

The Sheriff actually remembered this story. Stiles liked to let his letters get out of hand. Sometimes he seemed to have confused his homework for his letters so the Sheriff sometimes got essays about different magical topics. He kept them, read them, remembered them.

"There are parts of the world that aren't as...up to date as we are. We actually have classes that explain and teach modern Muggle technology and currencies since most of our students are more so Muggleborn or Half-Bloods." At the look of confusion, Mr. Winters elaborated. "A lot of those who attended Hogwarts are Purebloods. Rich or poor, they had far stricter rules about interfering with Muggles. Eventually, the gap was too much and they do struggle. But our school was built in the Colony times. There are families, Founding families who still have heirs attending our school, but we have different spikes in attendance of blood status. Most Purebloods remained in the motherland. And we cannot forget that our magic system does in a way reflect on the social norms of our Muggle counterpart. We, like the Founding Fathers of our country, believed in our freedom very much, all while ironically having slaves and looking down at those who were different. Hypocritically really. But in time we found our way and accepted those who were Native America and African American with long lines of magical blood in them who wished to join our school. Our Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggleborn pool ranges and there is more acceptance since we live in a democracy and unlike some Pureblood families who have attended Hogwarts that are of Noble families."

"What does that have to do with Stiles, exactly?" The Sheriff asked.

"There was a system that needed to be upheld, Mr. Stilinski. As you may know what was right back then, isn't all that right now. Evolution and progress are a part of life, but it's very hard to hear the truth that would rock the world and it's a very core foundation. You see...Voldemort wasn't gone. Not completely. He did horrible acts of dark magic in a foolish attempt to become immortal. Mr. Potter was always at the center of that. The poor boy nearly went insane that year. He tried to speak up, but who would listen? There had been ' _peace_ ' and now this boy, their _hero_ , claimed that danger was around the corner."

"Let me guess...dirty politics followed?" The Sheriff asked with a frown. He was no stranger to dirty politics and he hated it.

"I'm afraid so. But then enter Stiles and the game changes."

"How so?" The Sheriff nearly dreaded asking. But he also needed to know.

"While a lot of the population, teachers, and students, fell into fits of jealousy and doubt and distrust, Stiles stood by Harry. He got into the faces of bullies and challenged them with and without magic. He made it so Mr. Potter didn't feel alone and they gained a level of bond that was hard to ignore. You could practically feel it." Mr. Winters' smile of pride faltered a bit as he sighed. "One of my students later told me that Stiles told them about visions he was having. Psychic dreams. But they played it off as Stiles's time at Hogwarts almost being up and didn't tell me about it."

"Would you have believed Stiles?" The Sheriff asked.

It...was a thing between them. With everything that went on, everyone wanting to keep everyone they loved safe and willing to lie to do that, believing in someone isn't easy. Stiles and he had a few rough waters to ride through while he tried to keep all this werewolf business from him.

"Yes. Stiles has his quirks but I've learned from the first few months of having him in my class that when he has something he wishes to confide in you, it's important. Stiles is one of those people who can say so much without saying anything. To those that aren't cultivated, a lesser man would call them stupid. But when you're a clever young man who wants to pick out who is worth sharing his secrets to, it's a clever device. He says things...important things every so often while always keeping in mind people's reactions. Sometimes I thought Stiles was too clever for his own good."

The Sheriff grinned at that. "It's his curiosity that gets him into trouble."

Mr. Winters chuckled. "Oh, don't I know it."

"What happened with these dreams?" The Sheriff asked.

Mr. Winters sighed. "Stiles...took matters into his own hands. See, that year was the year of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament. Its rules are ancient and very hard, if not impossible to change. Someone was trying to kill Mr. Potter by placing his name in the goblet and making him part of the tournament even though Hogwarts already had a representative who was of age. The most that could be done was help the students survive..."

"Why does that sound really ominous?"

"Because...magic, as wonderful and brilliant as it can be, has it's darker side. The tournament was an attempt to raise Voldemort into a body. He needed blood from Mr. Potter as part of a ritual."

The Sheriff groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Stiles...he intervened didn't he?"

Mr. Winters nodded. "It's still unclear of what truly happened but Stiles's Spark mixed with Mr. Potter's own naturally raw magic. Stiles has a scar on his palm which acts as a release point which is needed when lightning strikes someone." When the Sheriff's eyes widened, Mr. Winters raised a hand to let him continue. "The night Mr. Potter defeated Voldemort as an infant, it was his mother's love that saved him. His mother unknowingly placing a very powerful protective charm on him as she sacrificed herself for her child. But Voldemort had all intentions of killing Mr. Potter and securing his future. Though the curse failed, he left part of his soul in Mr. Potter. When Stiles stood between Mr. Potter and Voldemort's servant, taking the knife instead...it's theorized that Mr. Potter and Stiles were touching, and the spark from Lily Potter's protection caused by love, and a similar love magic placed on Stiles by his own mother who passed and loved him dearly...it...it..." Mr. Winters tried to find the words to express it. He shook his head fondly and grinned. "It was like out of a fairy tale...the good kind. Love and light shone bright and banished any darkness."

But then a frown replaced Mr. Winters' smile. "Stiles received the short end of the stick. Mr. Potter tried to tell anyone who would listen that it'd been Voldemort and his followers, but without evidence, he went unheard. No one wanted to believe and the only other person who would try as hard as Mr. Potter to make a claim was-"

"Stiles." The Sheriff supplied.

Nodding, Mr. Winters continued. "It was decided that Stiles have his wand broken and be sent home...it was heartbreaking."

The Sheriff scoffed coldly. "I think my son's heart might have broken just a bit more."

"No one is denying that." Mr. Winters replied.

"So where is he now?" The Sheriff demanded.

"A year after, Voldemort tried rising again. He ordered his followers to break into the Ministry of Magic. He too went but in one of his...more desperate attempts of possession. His plan included luring Mr. Potter to him, but whatever happened that night with Stiles, it seemed like any connection between Mr. Potter and Voldemort was cut. Voldemort needed a new way to acquire a physical body now that his connection with his one true rival and enemy was severed. The Ministry having many chambers of magical practices that aren't known by all...there was a massacre that night of anyone working there that could be found. It was horrible. But this time around there were too many witnesses, Ministry officials at that, who witnessed. Though some claimed that they saw Voldemort while others couldn't be sure, the fact remained...someone was leading his Death Eaters."

"You can kill a man, but not an idea." The Sheriff replied solemnly.

Mr. Winters gave a firm nod.

"Soon after that, the press got hold of the story and I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. There was chaos and panic and people demanding answers. Stiles really made an impact on Mr. Potter's life and he began to question things he didn't think were worth questioning before. He understood the shift in his position. He wasn't in the center of things, but he'd been a poster boy against Voldemort for so long, he was used as a way to calm the people. He demanded to know everything. His guardians stood by him and together with their stubbornness, cleverness, and...the ever dominating trait of disregarding rules, they clued together pieces they would never have known otherwise. They learned how Voldemort was still 'alive'. And what needed to be done to kill him for sure. It was a grueling process, but they managed it after a while."

The Sheriff frowned, "If that matter is resolved, how is Stiles involved?"

"As you can imagine he might have popped up into conversation during a meeting or two. On either side. Yes, Voldemort was taken care of, as were most of his followers. But not all. Some, like war criminal Fenrir Greyback, remain at large and pose a huge threat."

"How?"

"He's a wizard who is also a werewolf. He was high ranking in Voldemorts army. Feared for his power and temper. When Voldemort fell, those who ran and managed to escape are thought to have gone and beg Greyback for the bite. Usually, Greyback's M.O. is to bite them young. Begin a loyalty from an age where he can manipulate them into perfect weapons, but he wouldn't be opposed to creating more werewolves for the sake of creating panic and chaos and giving him and his pack more coverage."

The Sheriff's blood ran cold as he listened. It was terrifying finding out what was really out there and that his son was in the midst of all that. Remembering how far Stiles used to be with magic involved was just as terrifying. But now he was even farther and in the midst of something this huge. This wasn't some poor, misguided teenager thrust into a world of unknown supernatural. It was...it was war and politics mixed with supernatural and his son was too damn far.

"Where is he?" The Sheriff demanded.

"Safe. He's consulting."

"I want him back!"

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Winters stated as he reached into his pocket.

Passing over a letter, the Sheriff snatched it and tore it open.

"You said he wasn't guilty! That he was consulting! These are extradition papers!"

"Yes. I'm afraid that the English Government will be taking Stiles into custody until a deal can be made. I assure you, Mr. Stilinski...Stiles _will_ return. I'll make sure of it. But before he does, his people needed him once more."

* * *

"So...I get the 'Harry Potter' status, huh?" Stiles asked cheekily as he nudged Harry's shoulder with his own.

They were in one of the bedrooms upstairs after he was told what had happened since his banishment. Though Stiles felt there was still more to be told. He was just given the bigger picture, he was sure the smaller details would come later. He'd make sure of it. But for now, he would bask in the fact that he was with some old friends. Viktor had to leave and report back to...someone. He promised to visit as soon as he could.

"Well, I hope it's as brilliant as it was when I first experienced it. My name has been through the mud the last few years, so maybe you should hope for something else. Something new entirely." Harry replied.

"How do people even know me?" Stiles asked incredulously confused.

"I'm not sure _how_ , but you purified me of Voldemort. In a way, you gave me an out. I could go back to school and just...be Harry. But I couldn't. If anything I owed it to you. I was a face the people knew and trusted against the fight with Voldemort. I was prettified and dressed up and put on display to placate the masses. They'd written speeches for me that gave people hope, brought up the Ministry and the DA and tried to make light of what had been done. It brought me back to my fourth year when I was being pressured by Rita Skeeter and everyone else. People demanding answers to problems that weren't mine, people expecting too much and not really willing to give the same in return. So I did what I thought you'd do."

Stiles laughed and shook his head, "I bet that blew up in your face."

Harry laughed and gave a nod. "A bit. But it was the truth and I didn't feel the need to hide anymore. I told them the truth about my godfather, Sirius being wrongly imprisoned. I told them point blank that people were being murdered in Voldemorts name, whether they wanted to believe he was back or not. That the reason he wasn't so powerful yet was because you, Stiles Stilinski, American Wizard risked it all for us..."

"You made me out to be a hero," Stiles said quietly.

"It's a heavy burden to bear. I thought we could share. Hold each other up." Harry replied just as quietly.

Stiles smirked every so slightly, "You're lucky I like you, Potter."

Harry nudged Stiles this time. "You love me, Stilinski."

They laughed before settling into a comfortable silence.

"Can I see your scar?" Harry asked after a while.

"I...I...the front one is sorta faded. Settled, I guess. But...things happened since I left the magical side. Fucked up things. I've got a new lightning scar that I think is affecting the old one." Stiles answered.

"How?"

"No idea..."

"Can I still see?" Harry asked. He never really understood people's fascination with wanting to see his scar until this moment. He was curious, but there was also this other feeling he really couldn't name. It was close to the disbelief of having survived in his fourth year. His whole magical life has revolved around Voldemort one way or another. Having an out thanks to Stiles was odd. No more pain or hallucinations, but still odd. It was almost like waking up from a dream. Seeing Stiles's scar would verify that it wasn't.

Stiles lifted up his shirt, but Harry frowned.

"There's nothing there."

"It's glamour."

Both boys turned to see Padfoot- Sirius Black -enter the room. He walked up to Stiles and ushered him towards the mirror where he could see how yes back was clear even though he could _feel_ it. Sirius raised his hand over the back and muttered something under his breath. Angry red and purple lightning lines and figures showed themselves.

Harry's gasp of breath made Stiles drop his shirt. He always hated his scar. It was a harsh reminder of everything he lost and everything that was taken away from him. Unlike Lydia who wore her scar around her neck proudly, Stiles couldn't do the same with his.

Sirius was looking at him with an expression Stiles couldn't read and it made him nervous. He was usually good at reading people and so far Sirius has been a rather open book. A fellow mischief maker who didn't care much for rules.

"Harry, go make sure all your things are packed. We'll be off to the Weasley's in a bit."

"But-" Harry began to protest. But then followed his godfather's orders when the older man sent him a look.

Once they were alone Stiles didn't feel as uneasy as he thought he would. Though spending time with Derek and his pack made good practice for it, he supposed.

"Many people still wonder how it is you did what you did," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'm one of them," Stiles replied sarcastically.

Sirius usual grin returned and it made Stiles feel better.

"I like you, lad. And I want to thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Stiles immediately replied.

"You befriended my godson for no other reason than liking his company. You had no ulterior motives and you helped him without looking to gain anything in return. You gave him an example of what a true hero should be. It's not someone grand with years of experience like Dumbledore, but just someone who sticks up for what's right...he wasn't really winning at first."

"Just because I was on the losing side, doesn't mean it was the wrong one," Stiles replied as he quoted _Firefly_.

Sirius looked at him, thought over the quote, and then nodded. "Yeah, I like you alright."

"You liked me the moment I said I protected werewolves. Like your friend."

"Remus."

"...his name is Remus? Seriously?"

"No, _I'm_ Sirius and common misconception, but my middle name is Orion, not Lee. Remus is Remus John Lupin." Sirius replied with a smirk so wide it was no way subtle.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Is he a born wolf?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Bitten."

"Did the guy who bit him do it for a legit reason or just because he couldn't pass up the chance to bite a guy whose name is basically Werewolf McWolf?" asked with his usual brand of snark and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius snorted. "It's like you're my long lost brother. Come on. We've had enough serious business for one night. Let's get you situated and rested, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked as he was led out of the room.

"You remember Ron Weasley?"

"Harry's best friend?" Stiles asked. He and Ron talked a few times, but there was a bit of a rivalry between them. Stiles could tell that there was something between Ron and Hermione and Stiles had been the one to help Viktor ask Hermione out. And while Ron was a bit jealous of Harry during his champion chosen 'fame', Stiles had stepped in for a while as the only good, and therefore best, friend Harry had.

"Yes. His family's house is where we meet up. It's crowded but livelier and homey than my place. Still fixing that up." Sirius replied as they arrived back downstairs. Harry holding his backpack over his shoulders. He didn't see any other luggage and they weren't near the door. The thought of apparating again had him feeling nauseous already.

"Please tell me we're using the Floo Network?" Stiles begged slightly.

"Yes," Harry replied with a chuckle as he led Stiles to the fireplace.

Harry stepped in and called out his destination and was swallowed up by flames. Stiles followed suit and when he landed again he was covered in soot and ashes but was greeted by a lot of smiling faces. And the most redheads he's ever seen.

"Um...hi?"

He was immediately crushed into a hug and when he blinked his eyes into focus he saw Hermione's trademark bushy hair.

"Bloody hell, Mione...let the man breathe!" From behind her, he pinpointed Ron Weasley. He looked good. Taller and not as grumpy.

"Sorry. It's just...I never thought I'd see you again." Hermione held him at arm's length as she inspected him. He always got that older sister vibe from Hermione when they would talk and discuss Muggle lifestyle differences from England and America.

"I know...I'm still kinda shocked. I keep thinking I fell asleep in class and I'm about to wake up with another hour of detention to serve."

"Ugh, you got a Snape back home too?" Ron asked with a frown that looked like he ate something gross.

Stiles thought back to the teachers from that year and it wasn't hard to remember Snape. He shuddered at thinking him and Harris comparing notes on how to teach. "Yeah...his name is Harris. Hates me. And I'm just my clever, lovable, sarcastic self...I don't get it."

"See that, Fred?"  
"I did indeed, George."

"Everyone move back and give the poor lad some room!" everyone parted and made way for a redhead middle-aged woman. She came to stand in front of Stiles and immediately frowned as she eyed him. "So thin! Come on, the boys can let their mischief wait. Dinner's ready. Oh, you probably don't know who I am. I'm Molly Weasley. All the redheads are mine. More will show up in their due time. We've had to expand the table to make room for extras each day."

"Oh, uh...I didn't mean to intrude." Stiles said shyly.

"Nonsense! Everyone is welcomed at the dinner table." Mrs. Weasley chimed as she ushered them towards the table.

"Especially anyone with 'Harry Potter' status," Ginny said. Stiles looked at her and okay, yeah, she grew up really...hot.

Stiles looked back towards the fireplace.

"Sirius and Remus probably stopped by Sirius' place. They'll join us soon." Harry said reassuringly before showing him to the table and taking a seat next to his. "Trust me, you'll feel better with a nice home cooked meal."

"Plus we have questions," Fred said.  
"Indeed we do, fellow mischief maker," George said.

"You can't know he's a mischief maker," Hermione stated.

"Course we can." George chimed.  
"It takes one to know one," Fred said.  
Together they pointed at Stiles and said in unison, "And he is one."

Stiles shrugged and grinned at Hermione. "I kinda am."

She and Ginny rolled their eyes and the twins smiled happily at him.

Soon everyone began to fill the table and more and more people arrived. Stiles was introduced to Tonks, she and Remus were a thing. He met Mr. Weasley who asked him about the interwebs. Stiles tried to explain but Mrs. Weasley sent them a chiding look and he promised to continue the conversation later. Some of the older Weasley children arrived like Bill and his wife Fleur. When she saw Stiles she immediately hugged him. They hadn't spoken much, but apparently, she had heard why he was here and was happy about it. Harry whispered into his ear that Bill was attacked and had...side effects. Stiles was told that Percy couldn't make it because of work and Charlie was away but would visit soon. Once Sirius and Remus joined them, everyone began to eat.

Stiles didn't forget that there was a huge and dangerous issue to be dealt with that he didn't really understand yet. Just that it involved werewolves and his knowledge of them. Thinking of what he knew, he was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. And even if it was, what was keeping them from throwing him away like last time?

At the same time, he knew all that was awaiting him back in Beacon. Every day dangers his friends back home still faced and would need him for. Not to mention his father. But sitting around everyone like this reminded him of the time in the Great Halls of both Hogwarts and Salem. A place where he belonged and though he was still unique, he fit in and was normal. He laughed easily at things that somehow made sense, told jokes that everyone found funny, and ate food that tasted like home in a way no meal has in years.

He didn't know how long he'll stay in the Wizarding world this time, but he'll enjoy it while he has it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's like magic..." Mr. Wealsey said in awe as he inspected Stiles's phone in his hand.

"Um...not exactly. It's...Muggle technology." Stiles tried to explain.

He had the luck that Salem had classes that kept up to date with Muggle technology. Granted he had a bit of a rude awakening with some of the more nitty gritty stuff, but he had Scott to help him. His best friend's sunshine attitude may seem naive to some, and granted it sort of was, it was a blessing for Stiles. Whenever Stiles asked a question of what something was or for an explanation of how something worked, Scott would happily explain. Stiles would use the excuse that his old school was really old school and he, therefore, needed some help.

But with a cup of coffee and some Adderall, Stiles figured out what most teenagers would need. Know how to use Google, Yahoo Mail, and of course...video games. (And porn, but he wasn't about to share that.)

"But you called this a 'smartphone'...it's intelligent?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

Stiles scratched the back of his head. Another thing he was lucky for was the was a Muggleborn. Things like television and phones and video games just...were! Never did he really need to explain them.

"That's what they're called because they do more than call. Games can be played on them. You can video-chat. Um...you can use the internet." Stiles tried to name all the uses that would make sense. He was sure that the ads explaining the wider camera zoom...or whatever it is they talked about would be helpful right now.

"So there are no magical spiders involved?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No." Stiles chuckled. From a side glance, he saw Ron give a sigh of relief.

It was the day after he arrived. No serious business was discussed. It was mostly everyone telling Stiles about how everyone's lives carried on after he left. A lot of the friends he made were looking into career choices this year. Neville was looking to go into education, with his love of plants he hopes to help as one of the Herbology teachers. Luna has applied to various papers for internships. Even Ginny who was a year younger was thinking about getting some work experience done by helping Hagrid out more with his creatures while spending some of the breaks with Charlie and his dragons.

Once it was time for bed, the boys all camped out in Ron's room. Ron gladly caught Stiles up in this season's Quidditch matches and who looked good, while who was doing badly. Naturally, Ron still cheered on fiercely and proudly for the Chudley Cannons. The twins joined them, wanting to get more time with Stiles and he learned more about their joke shop. Naturally, they planned to visit soon. Stiles also may or may not have come up with some new brilliant ideas that the twins spent all night bringing closer into a reality.

Come morning, everyone eats breakfast together. Again Stiles is reminded of Hogwarts and Salem. It's lively, it's cozy, it's delicious...it's just _home_.

After breakfast the twins head out into the backyard on Ginny's instant they help her train. Harry follows without a word. Ron rolls his eyes and stays behind with Hermione and his dad, while his mother goes out to do more chores.

"The internet, when it was new would be called the world wide web. It was a network of connections...similar to radio. As it grew into more things, more public...soon everyone had access." Stiles did his best to explain.

"Yes. We got a computer at home...it's not that hard, but I still sort of ignore it actually." Hermione admitted.

"Kom-pute-er?" Mr. Weasley sounded it out.

"Before they would be big and blocky, but now...my smartphone," Stiles pointed to the device in Mr. Weasley's hand. "Has all the things a computer has. As I said...it can make calls, look up any information that exists. Just think of carrying around a library, but you can only access information on books that exist...or aren't in the restricted section."

"All of _that_? At the touch of a _finger_...and, you carry it in your _pocket_?" Mr. Weasley's voice got higher with awe and excitement by each word.

"Yes...but my phone is discharged. And it would need access to a working network to do a lot of those things. And it's pure Muggle tech. I'm not sure if it would work here anyway." Stiles said as he took back his phone. Some tech was made to be guarded against strong pulses of magic. Other clever people in Salem managed to make tech using a form of alchemy to make these products that would work.

" _Fascinating_! Muggles are truly wonderful!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and Stiles smiled at him. His genuine adoration and appreciation for Muggle things was refreshing. Rather than fear or scoff at it, he was curious about it. More people should be like Mr. Wealsey, Stiles thought.

* * *

Scott and Derek arrived at the clinic early the next morning.

They barely caught Deaton before he closed up the clinic. They explained what happened and asked if he had any idea of what was going on. Like always, the Vet was mysterious and cryptic. The only piece of information that they managed to understand was to come back in the morning for his findings.

"Have you tried contacting Stiles?" Derek asked Scott while they waited.

"Yeah. I left like...a million messages! And he's never one to not reply soon. I'm starting to get really worried...What if Stiles _didn't_ know that guy. And it's like when Deucalion took Erica and Boyd and Stiles was just trying to keep us all safe?" Scott rambled in a panic.

"Hey!" Derek gripped Scott's shoulder tightly to help bring him back to earth. "Stiles _is_ good at hiding information. _But_...when he greeted that man it was genuine happiness." Derek admitted begrudgingly.

Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He was about to speak again when Deaton opened the door. He looked grim, which made both Scott's and Derek's stomach tie up in knots.

"Dr. Dea-"

"Scott, I'm only going to say this once and then we will pretend nothing ever happened. Stiles is fine at the moment. Know that. Trust in that. But Scott, listen to me. For your sake, his sake, and the sake of your friends and family...drop this." Deaton said quickly and seriously.

Scott and Derek furrowed their brows. They shared a look before looking back at Deaton.

"What...?" Scott asked confused.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek demanded.

"Busy. In matters that do not include you or you," he pointed to each of them, "Your packs, this town, or anyone in it. I'm serious...Do _not_ pursue this."

"Then what are we supposed to do!? Wait?" Derek demanded.

"Exactly that." Deaton's voice was steely and uncompromising. He gave each wolf a meaningful glare before heading back inside.

"He's scared," Scott stated after a minute after Deaton went back inside.

"But he knows what's going on," Derek added as he glared at the door.

"He...he may not be the only one though," Scott said slowly as he looked at Derek with a growing grin.

Derek cocked his head to the side, "Who else would know?"

"Ms. Morrell. She was forced to be the Alpha Pack's temporary Emissary. She and doctor Deaton have different...methods, of how to do things. What the doc isn't willing to tell us, maybe she will." Scott suggested as they turned and got into the Camaro.

* * *

"You guys don't know how happy I am to be here and see that you are all alive and doing well. But let's get down to business. What's Greyback doing that needs my help?" Stiles demanded as the morning rolled into the afternoon and no one was approaching the reason for his visit.

All movement stopped and everyone was staring at Stiles. Some like the twins looked proud and amused, while others like Mrs. Weasley looked to be having some inner turmoil and had a lecture coming, and some like the Trio who shared knowing looks and had something on the tip of their tongue that they wanted to say.

"Stiles, dear...we have plenty of tim-"Mrs. Weasley began but Stiles cut her off.

"Time? I want to be grateful for your hospitality Mrs. Weasley, but time is not something I can waste." He smiled, but it was cold and sarcastic. "What am I to expect here? A second chance? I'm 17 already. And I have a life back home with people who need me..." he looked down at his feet. "This is just a visit. Prolonging the inevitable for me will be more painful. So please...can we just get on with it?"

"I'll call Sirius," Harry said as he headed upstairs to fetch his two-way mirror.

Twenty minutes later they're off to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry accompanies him and they're greeted by Sirius and Remus. They share short pleasantries before they're seated at the dining room table where Albus Dumbledore is waiting along with Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and the Minister of Magic himself.

"So...I hear you've got one howling of a problem," Stiles replied sarcastically as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

A lot of the players who had a hand in snapping his wand were in that room right now and Stiles had every intention of letting them know his anger still burned hot.

"Mr. Stilinski I am aware-" Dumbledore began, but Stiles scoffed and interrupted him.

"I thought Mr. Lupin was the Were. I thought _you_ were the wizard trying to play god. Or Merlin. Or just a really clever chess player while we were all your duty bound pawns."

Sirius threw his head back and barked out a laugh while Trelawney and McGonagall gasped and Harry and Remus looked at him with their jaws dropped. The rest eyed Stiles with their perfected poker faces, though Moody had a bit of an amused smirk on his face, and Stiles just smirked back at them.

"Mr. Stilinski...we know that you must have felt-" the Minister began but Stiles cut him off too.

"Really? Do you all really know what I felt?" Stiles demanded. "Okay, let's recap. I've suffered loss, danger, near death, and banishment. My mother was the magical one and it was through magic that her memory lived on strongest. Then you cursed me by making me remember I used to be magic...there was a part of me and my mother that I had to hide from my father. Things that woke me up in nightmares that I couldn't beg my father to believe were really real because he would have thought me insane...and I nearly _did_ lose my sanity. You know why?" Stiles demanded as his eyes glistened with tears of anger, "Because loneliness and isolation can lead you to dark and insane places!"

Stiles took a shuddering breath before he continued, much calmer now. "There is little left that can be said to me that'll surprise me. I don't need things to be sugar-coated. One wonderful evening with an amazing wizarding family doesn't make up for the fact that what I did saved lives, and yet I was punished for it severely. You think I'll see this as a reward? That I'll be blinded by the shiny warm miracle of being back that it'll fix everything?" He scoffed. "It's bordering cruel. I took my punishment and I made my way through the Muggle world expecting to _never_ return to this one. I've made my peace with it and I moved on. You wanna know the life I have now lead? It's dangerous. I'm constantly fighting _something_...Werewolves, Kanima's, Nogitsune...I died just a few months ago because a Darach wanted to take the lives of the innocent to save her own ass and put my father in danger. I took his place, and I _died_ , I was filled with nightmares, I was losing my mind, I got possessed by a demonic fox...so do tell me Minister...how exactly do you know how I feel?"

The silence in the room reined and Stiles leaned back in his chair feeling satisfied with himself. "Despite my age...I am no longer a child. If you want my help then I have conditions."

"Conditions?" Snape inquired.

"You're the potion master, aren't you?" Stiles asked Snape. When he nodded, Stiles smiled wider. "Good. You'll be needed. You'll go and fetch us some truth serum."

"What?" McGonagall cried.

"I want to help, but I can't do that unless I know what I'm hearing is the truth. So we're all going to take some truth serum and have a very rare moment in history in which we're all honest. Fun day ahead!" He cheerfully mocked.

The adults all looked at each other and were having multiple silent conversations. Stiles let them. He wanted to see how far he could push to give him an idea of how badly they wanted him specifically. There were werewolf hunters with much more knowledge about werewolves than Stiles could ever have. So if they were willing to agree to his terms, and possibly dish out more than they intended during the meeting...it told Stiles something big was going on, and it involved him.

"Why don't we take a break?" Dumbledore suggested.

The adults nodded while Stiles shared a look with Harry and shrugged. Harry led Stiles upstairs to Sirius's old room and let the adults discuss things.

* * *

"Sorry if I sounded like a dick." Stiles apologized as they entered Sirius's old room.

There was a lot of old Muggle stuff that even he recognized mixed in with Hogwarts and Gryffindor things.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually left in awe." Harry laughed.

"Really? Wasn't too much? Too pratty?" Stiles asked with a bit of a sheepish look.

"Maybe?" Harry shrugged with a chuckle. "But I mean it wasn't wrong. Because of our ages, they think they know what's best for us. It could be argued but..." the British wizard paused before he seriously asked. "Was everything you said true?"

Stiles froze for a moment before nodding.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just sat next to Stiles on the bed. Though Stiles wasn't a werewolf himself, he felt comforted like one would at being close to a friend.

"Hey..." Stiles spoke up after a while. "A lot of the people downstairs make sense to me, but what's the deal with Trelawney?"

"Huh? Oh...from what Sirius has told me, I was supposed to serve as a link between Voldemort and myself. Share visions and whatnot. But thanks to you, I was spared from delving into Voldemort's twisted mind. So you know, thanks. Had I had the link, there was a chance I could have predicted his attack on the Ministry. Some weeks before that though Mr. Weasley was there, and was attacked. Voldemort's own familiar was sent after him. Trelawney had a powerful vision that had her begging McGonagall to believe her. So shaken up that they sent someone to look in on Mr. Weasley. He was very injured, but no dark magic was done...he healed up." Harry recalled.

Stiles smiled. He liked Mr. Weasley a lot. And if he could maintain his fascination about Muggles after an attack like that, then Stiles not only liked him more, he respected him more. Nothing speaks louder about one's character than how they react after something's happened to them.

While Mr. Weasley was a true Gryffindor and continued on with a brave and noble heart, Stiles was afraid that he...could not. Stiles wasn't a noble lion, or a cunning snake, or a wise eagle, or loyal badger.

He wasn't even British.

He was an American, banished wizard who was tainted with darkness and haunted by death.

* * *

"Alan said you may stop by." Ms. Morrell smiled as Scott and Derek barged into her office. It was still early so though the school was opened, there weren't many people there.

"Then you know why we're here." Derek menacingly said.

Scott pushed him back gently and stepped forward. "Ms. Morrell, you've always seemed to have a soft spot for Stiles. Can't you please just tell us what happened to him?"

She sighed and looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm afraid I can't."

"But!" Scott cried

"There are rules in place much older than you. I'm sorry..." she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before she waved them closer. Derek and Scott shared a look before they crouched down next to the desk. She began to speak in a whisper, "I can't tell you anything because I'm just an Emissary. One that's not related to Stiles in any way. But that's because Stiles only has one family member in town..." she sat back and looked at them knowingly.

"The Sheriff?" Derek asked.

She didn't reply, only smirked.

Derek nodded before pulling Scott out of her office. They hopped into the Camaro again and this time headed off to find the Sheriff.

"Why didn't we think of going to the Sheriff in the first place?" Scott asked.

Derek didn't really have an answer so he just stepped on the gas pedal more while he muttered, "Shut up". One way or another, they would talk to the Sheriff.

* * *

They gathered back in the dining room, all were standing except for Dumbledore. Stiles decided to take the seat across from him.

On the table, there was one small vial and two cups of tea.

"Your terms will be met, Mr. Stilinski. But since your hatred revolves mostly around me, I shall be the one who takes the serum...you as well." Dumbledore said as he motioned to the set up in front of them.

Stiles looked at the cups and vial before him with a critical stare before reaching over and picking up his cup. Dumbledore grabbed his and the vial and dropped half into each. Stiles locked eyes with the older wizard and said, "Cheers." before they both took as many gulps needed to down the drink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it true you're friends with werewolves?"

"Well, we've barely met but I do like to think that Mr. Lupin and I will grow to be very fond of each other," Stiles replied cheekily to the Minister's question.

They had asked him a serious of controlled questions to set up a baseline. Stiles had to work very hard not to bark out a laugh. Even if he hadn't become accustomed to speaking without lying yet omitting the truth because he was constantly around werewolves who could hear if his heart skipped a beat, he was also the sheriff's kid. Stiles has played with the polygraph machine at the station plenty of times when he was bored. He knew how to play this game, but it was amusing that they thought they could beat him with such a simple tactic.

"I have a feeling we will get along swimmingly, Mr. Stilinski," Remus replied with an amused grin of his own. Next to him, Sirius was smirking mischievously.

McGonagall sent him a chiding look, as did others, but Remus ignored it. During their break, Harry had explained that Remus was a Marauder. A group made up of his father, Sirius, and Remus(plus another that he'd rather not mention). They were clever, mischief makers. Though Remus seemed like the rule biding good doer, he shouldn't ever be underestimated when it comes to cleverness.

"Since your time from either Hogwarts and Salem, have you interacted with werewolves?" The Minister asked, getting back to the task at hand.

"Yes." Was Stiles's reply.

As much as he would love to brag about his adventures, he needed to be careful. At the moment he had the leverage. It seemed like his outburst from earlier about what he's been through since he's been exiled wasn't enough information for them. Stiles needed to maintain the leverage and that meant keeping as much information from them as possible. Deep down he knew it was a personal spite to Dumbledore. A man who prided himself on knowing anything and everything. Switching the dynamics just pleased Stiles greatly.

"Care to give specifics?" The Minister prompted.

"Sure," Stiles replied with a shit eating grin. "Werewolves, or Lycanthropes, are creatures tied to the moon's phases. It's during the full moon when the were-creatures powers are the most powerful, but also makes him the most deadly. More beast than man. Instincts are heightened and well, best not to be around any that haven't mastered control. And by the confused looks I'm going to guess you weren't aware that there are different types of werewolves? Tsk, tsk...there are different types of wolves depending on the area and region. Not to mention all the different origin cases through mythologies and culture. Did you think that there was only one kind? Huh, maybe it's best I got kicked out. I learned more apparently in one summer than I would have in 7 years of school and...what? 145 years of being a teacher at a magical school?"

Okay, maybe that was a low blow and he was being specifically cruel, but he has been carrying around this anger for a _long_ time.

He cleared his throat. "My turn. What's Greyback doing that's got you particularly interested in me?"

All this time Dumbledore's kept a calm demeanor. Being in his position he must be used to outburst just as Stiles's. But it was more than that. He's been analyzing Stiles as much as Stiles has been analyzing this whole situation. When he made a move to speak, Stiles butted in.

"And I'll remind you that I can tell that it's more than recruiting. I wouldn't be brought in if it was just that. There are plenty of werewolf hunters in the world that you could ask to consult if you were merely looking to take him and his pack down. It's nothing to do either with who he's biting. The humans, and creatures, I know who knows about the supernatural may not know a person can be both a magic user and a werewolf, I do. You do too. One is sitting at this table. Greyback is one too. You also know what I'm like and what I'm capable of. Do you really want me going off on my own, without knowing what the hell I'll plan that can, and probably will ruin your names?"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Stilinski?" The Minister asked, flabbergasted.

Stiles didn't miss a beat. "It's a promise, sir." He locked eyes with Dumbledore before continuing, "Let's stop beating around the bush and get on the same page. What does Greyback want? And what do _you_ want? And I'm smart enough to know it's possible it's not the same thing."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and the silence reigned for well over a minute. Neither Stiles nor Dumbledore backing down or blinking.

"Greyback's had the same M.O. for as long as he's been an Alpha. Some of his pack have been muggles or muggleborn, but mostly they've been wizards and witches. It wasn't until lately that we've noticed his presence in...other areas." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand and began to form symbols in midair.

Stiles was glad he was now practiced in keeping a straight face when shown alarming facts.

There were various symbols that he recognized and luckily they would supply enough answers for them.

"Do you recognize these symbols?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. A lot of them are Celtic symbols used by druids. They're also in different places in mythology and architecture and literature. Alchemy too, I think. But I assume you'd like to know the connection between them and Greyback?" Stiles asked. There were plenty of nods and Stiles took a deep breath. "When a werewolf becomes an Alpha and they gain a pack...I can't explain why, but a symbol is needed. Sometimes it's an ideology, sometimes it's a symbol."

"Why?" Harry asked, casting Remus a side look, before looking back at Stiles.

Stiles knew that many in the room looked down on werewolves. Thinking them savage beast with nothing more to their personalities than blood-lust. Greyback sure as hell wasn't helping the case, Stiles guessed. So he decided to shed some better light on pack dynamics.

"A lot of these symbols carry a meaning. Usually, a message that ties people together on a belief. Because that's what a pack is. A group of people that become one...that become a family and they hold this symbol, this meaning, and belief, at their core. It helps them during the full moon, it helps them through life. As a lone member of society and as a pack. When a wolf becomes an Alpha they are drawn to a symbol that kind of manifests what their inner wolf wants to project." Stiles explained.

"And these symbols here?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to the floating, glowing symbols.

"I don't know all of them, but I recognize a few. There was a pack...of Alphas. An Alpha pack." Stiles supplied, frowning deeply as he remembered that horrible time in their lives. They nearly lost a lot of them in horrible, monstrous ways.

"That...how would that work?" Remus asked, baffled.

"Normally it wouldn't. Normally when an Alpha is around another, there's...tension. The need to show domination and prove you're stronger is, well, strong. Instincts like that are hard to argue with. But the Alpha pack had a huge grudge with a family of hunters. Survival was the main objective and it got...ugly. When emotions that intense are mixed with supernatural power such as an Alpha werewolf...logic has rare placing. Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali." Stiles said, pointing to a different symbol with each name(something he learned from Derek after they were on better terms. Before joining Deucalion, Ennis and Kali had their own pack symbol) "Were Alphas who killed their packs to gain their strengths and power. They formed a pack of Alphas...somehow going against nature and making it work. Though it was clear that Deucalion was the Alpha of the Alphas...his other name was The Demon Wolf. And he lived up to the name..."

"You said were?" McGonagall asked after a pause.

"Ennis and Kali are dead. Deucalion lost some confidence, as well as his pack, but he's still very much alive." Stiles replied.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"There were Alpha twins but one died and the other became an omega," Stiles replied, doing his best to act like he didn't notice the Triskelion symbol that the Hale family uses.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to eat at a Muggle place," Stiles said as he leaned back against the booth. He swirling the straw in his milkshake as he thanked Harry, Remus, and Sirius.

As confident as he felt during the meeting, he was drained now. Drained and worried. Turns out that Dumbledore didn't really know what Greyback was doing, only that it involved Alphas. Having lived through Deucalion's attack, Stiles had a better idea of what that was like than what the other adults could imagine. To them, werewolves weren't as much of a threat because they were seen as second-class citizens. Stiles just wanted to get back to Beacon and warn Derek and Scott about a possible threat from England.

Deucalion had an accent, so he may be in Europe. There was a small, hopeful voice in Stiles's mind that told him that Greyback's business wouldn't hop the pond. But it wasn't a sure thing.

"I learned to love Muggle living to piss off my family. And when I was on the run, it was easier to hide among the Muggles." Sirius said in reply as he took a bite of his food.

"Anything to make you feel comfortable, Stiles. The tension in the room was nearly suffocating. I can't imagine being the one to stare down Dumbledore." Remus said and Harry nodded, sipping from his own milkshake.

"So...why don't you tell us who from home you think is in danger?" Sirius said seriously.

Stiles's eyes widened and he clenched his fist closed.

"I hope I've given you enough evidence to prove that I am on your side." Sirius faked being hurt at the distrust and Remus elbowed him.

Then the wolf looked at Stiles with a gentle expression. "It's not that far of a leap. And you were being very careful with your wording. If there is something you're concerned about, Sirius and I just wish to help."

"Me too," Harry added.

Stile looked at all three of them before sighing. "I did recognize another symbol. It belongs to...a friend. He's an Alpha. I'm just worried he may be in danger and have no idea. I want a chance to warn him, but I feel like I'm having all of my actions monitored."

"Probably. I mean not here since I placed a few charms to make sure we don't stand out, but I wouldn't put it above the Ministry to have you followed or bugged. But luckily for you, you're friends with us. If there's a message you want to be sent, leave it to me." Sirius said.

"Padfoot's really good at sending secret messages through safe channels," Harry added as encouragement.

Stiles nodded. "I'll think of something to send. Something he'll know it's from me. Something short and sweet and to the point."

* * *

"Stiles!"

Stiles barely had the time to turn in the direction he heard his name being called when he was tackled into a hug. When he had his bearing together he returned the hug.

"Neville! How are you?" Stiles asked as he got a good look at the Gryffindor.

"Great! Ginny said you were back and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to contact you and I tried but..." he looked down at his feet in shame at having failed.

Stiles smiled despite it, he believed that Neville would try to keep in touch. He was just that sort of person. He was a really good friend.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you did. And well, I'm here now. I'll give you my address so you can send me letters if you want once I head back home." Stiles said.

"Are you going back soon?" Neville asked, frown on his features.

"I'm not sure if I'm honest," Stiles answered as he shared a look with Harry.

Harry had been watching the exchange since they entered the twin's joke shop. He remembered how much Neville and Stiles had bonded during the Twi-Wizard Tournament. In helping Harry solve his clues and keeping him alive, to learning how to dance for the Yule Ball.

After Stiles was sent home, Neville was only one of many who was seriously pissed. He tried to get in contact to Stiles himself by reaching out to Salem Institute. When they realized Stiles had been expelled and banished from the magical side, they were all even more upset. Hagrid himself went into a full tirade about unfairness. But that didn't stop Neville. He went to every teacher he could think would help him. Even to the ones he didn't like or thought were creepy, so long as he thought they had a clue of how to contact Stiles.

But it was all useless.

"Well, while you are here, we should hang out," Neville suggested with a happy grin.

Stiles nodded. "I'd love nothing more."

"Well, I should get going. I promised Gran I'd finish my errands before dinner. I'll stop by the Burrow tomorrow to catch up." Neville waved at them before exiting the shop.

"God, he's so...grown up," Stiles commented as they watched Neville through the window.

"He wouldn't let anyone speak ill of you when rumors began to spread about why you were expelled. He stood up to anyone, regardless of who they were. Adult or classmate, authority figure or otherwise."

Stiles spun at the sound of that voice, his heart racing and beating loudly in his chest.

"Cedric."

Cedric walked up to Stiles, charming smile on his lips, dressed in elegant robes and carrying a briefcase. Even though he's a graduate, Cedric wore a yellow and black tie with his attire and Stiles liked that he did. Yellow always made it seem like Cedric was glowing. Well, part of it Stiles thinks was the smile, but the yellow part probably had a hand in it.

"Hello, Stiles. It's very good to see you again."

"Oh, hey Cedric. I didn't know you were-" Harry was cut off as the twins appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Harry, there you are!" George greeted as he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder.  
"Yes, there's something new that you _just_ have to see!" Fred added as he matched his brother's actions.  
"Come on, there's no time to waste!" They said together as they ushered Harry away.

"Uh...okay," Stiles said as he watched them disappear into the shop. Then he turned back to Cedric. "Hi."

"Hi," Cedric repeated. They stood there just looking at each other before Cedric cleared his throat, "So...what have you been up to today?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I was just in the Muggle side having lunch with Harry and his guardians. But they had some errands to run and Harry thought it was a perfect time for me to see the twin's joke shop." Stiles explained.

"It is pretty amazing. So have you seen much of Diagon Alley yet?" Cedric asked.

"No, haven't had the time," Stiles replied.

"Oh, well...maybe I could show you around?" Cedric asked, cheeks tinting slightly.

Stiles own matched as he nodded. "I would love to. I...I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Cedric said and the motioned towards the door, "Shall we?"

"I should probably let Harry know-" Stiles began but was cut off by Ginny who appeared out of nowhere. Geeze, were all the Weasley's stealthy?

"Don't worry about Harry, Stiles. You go have fun. I'll tell him to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around...say seven?"

"Seven sounds fine to me," Cedric said.

Stiles nodded to Ginny in thanks, before leaving the shop with Cedric.

Harry came back towards the front with George and Fred as they met up with Ginny. "There's no new merchandise is there?"

The Weasley siblings just rolled their eyes at Harry.

* * *

"Derek, I'm starting to get _really_ worried now. First Stiles gets kidnapped and now the Sheriff's MIA!?" Scott exclaimed as he followed Derek into his loft.

Derek growled lightly as he went to his alarm and deactivated it. "Don't you think I am too? But it's not like we've got any leads to chase!"

"Actually..."

Scott and Derek turned to Derek's Betas who were all huddled together on one side of the loft. It had been Isaac who spoke and was looking at a heightened spot across the loft. Derek and Scott followed his line of sight and spotted a...

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"Is that an owl?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it flew in here a few hours ago," Boyd replied.

"Then _why_ is it still here?" Derek growled, eyes flashing red towards the owl. In response, the owl flapped its wings and gave a warning cry.

"We _tried_ getting rid of it...but it just wouldn't leave." Erica scoffed as she crossed her arms and glared at the owl.

"You mean to tell me that _three_ werewolves couldn't get rid of a flying rat?" Derek turned to glare at his Betas.

"It's very _vicious_!" Isaac cried.

"And it came with a letter. We tried to get it but it's fast." Boyd said.

"A letter?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Addressed to _Sourwolf_." Erica replied with a smirk, knowing that would gain Derek's attention.

"Stiles! It's from Stiles!" Scott exclaimed.

Derek looked towards the owl, he had to flash his Alpha eyes since it's natural ink black feathers made it blend in with the shadowy corner it chose to claim. But sure enough, it was carrying a letter.

"Call to it," Scott said.

Derek looked at him in annoyance. "It's not a wolf. I can't just order it around. The most I can do is scare it."

"We've tried doing that for half an hour before we noticed the letter. Tough luck, that's one strong S.O.B bird." Isaac claimed.

"If it's some sort of messenger bird, maybe you can try holding out your arm?" Boyd suggested.

Derek looked at his Beta, Boyd being the least to try and make a fool out of him. Boyd just shrugged. It was only a suggestion and the only one he had at the moment. With nothing else to lose, Derek sighed and held out his arm. It took a moment but then the owl made a nose dive and just before it hit the ground, opened its wings and circled the loft once before landing elegantly on Derek's arm.

The Alpha walked it over to the table and nudged it onto it and grabbed the letter. The owl made a few squawking noises but otherwise behaved. Though it looked like it was glaring at all of them.

Scott snatched the letter and tried to open it but couldn't. Derek glared at him before snatching the letter back and doing the same. Though it opened for him.

"What's it say?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded in apprehension, both trying to read the letter over Derek's shoulders.

Derek shrugged them off and opened the letter and decided to read it out loud.

* * *

 _Dear Sourwolf,_

 _I'm sorry about the abrupt departure. At the moment I can't explain. Just know I'm safe and with friends. I can't make contact with anyone back home, not even my dad or Scott. Too risky. I'm being carefully monitored and I don't want to shed any light on you guys. But I needed to warn you. There's a magic user who is also a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He's British and lethal. And he's looking into Alphas with packs. From what I know he has info on Deucalion's, Ennis's, and Kali's packs back from before they formed the Alpha pack. But they aren't the only ones._

 _...I saw the Triskelion there too. I doubt the threat will reach you. I'll do my best to nip it at the butt from where I am, but just keep vigilant. I'll write again when I can._

 _P.S. Please feed and water the owl. He's had a long flight._

 _P.P.S. Be careful. He bites._

 _-Stiles_

* * *

Just as Derek finished reading that, the owl bit Derek and broke through the skin.

"Ow!" Derek cried as he pulled his finger away and glared at the owl, who just glared back.

"So...what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Boyd, get a bowl of water for the damn bird. Erica go get it a mouse." Derek ordered.

" _Ew_!" Erica scrunched up her nose.

"I wasn't asking," Derek said. She sighed and went to do what she was asked.

"Are we going to try to send a letter back to Stiles?" Scott asked.

Derek was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "I don't think so."

"What? Why not!?" Scott demanded.

"If he's being watched, then it could be too risky. Sadly...we just don't know enough." Derek answered.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Isaac asked.

"We have a threat and a name. We'll start by learning as much about this Fenrir Greyback as we can and see how he possibly connects to Stiles." Derek explained. Then he glared towards the owl, "And for the love of god, someone get some damn newspapers before that bird shits on the floor!"


	5. Chapter 5

"If Deaton doesn't want to help us, where are we going to get information that's reliable?" Scott asked.

He was in a position he never thought he'd be. Currently seat next to Isaac in Derek's loft with a carton of Chinese take-out in his hand, coming up with strategies. Erica and Boyd were in the love seat, their own food in their hands, while Derek sat in the armchair. Realizing there was a real threat outside of Stiles's disappearance, they had to act. The dynamic was weird of course but Scott put aside his discomfort for Stiles. He didn't have the slightest clue on how to help him and every hour that passed without him was hard. Allison may be his anchor but that didn't mean that Stiles didn't contribute to his control. That and it wasn't until this moment that he realized that he didn't really deal with Derek's pack as much as Stiles did.

"There are other sources," Derek grunted as he reread Stiles's letter.

He's been staring at it for over an hour and nothing new was discovered. Scott was one to believe that Stiles would totally include a secret message in invisible ink. Or in code. Or whatever...but there was none they could see. The note just was what it was.

"The main one seeming to be from the magical community but we're being shut down," Boyd stated. It seemed like he had more to add so all eyes were on him. "From the way you said Deaton and Morrell were acting, it could have to do with magical politics."

Derek nodded with a frown. "That doesn't seem strange."

"It doesn't?" Scott asked, sounding unsure.

"Deaton might have been a close friend to you Scott. Looked out for you as best as he could and give you information before. But there are creeds, understandings...in every type of species. Secrecy is a very big factor." Derek explained.

"So we can't get information because we're not magic users?" Scott asked to confirm.

"Basically," Boyd replied while Derek grunted with a nod.

"But there are loopholes, right?" Erica asked while looking at Derek with her trademark smirk. "Ways around the rules."

"That was always Stiles's area..." Scott grumbled as he stuffed his face with an egg roll.

"We'll find him." Derek sounded determined. Then he shifted uncomfortably for what he was about to bring up. "I have someone I know I'm going to ask...and I need you to reach out to someone too."

Raising an eyebrow, Scott asked, "Who?"

"Argent."

* * *

"How have you been?" Cedric asked as they walked side by side down the street.

Stiles still couldn't believe he was back in the magical side of the world. He tried to take in everything he could. Though it was only temporary and he was just a visitor...it made him feel happy. Like an echo of who and what he used to be. But it did come with triple the sadness of nostalgia.

When he looked up at Cedric it was with a sad smile. "I've had my ups and downs...what about you? What have you been up to since you graduated?"

"I went to work in the legal departments. I work in defending clients involved in using magic in Muggle areas."

That surprised Stiles a bit. They had talked a lot about their dreams after finishing school, and though Cedric commented on how his father tried to spark interest in the Ministry of Magic, Cedric wasn't fully sold. Though it wasn't what his father intended, it still surprised Stiles to hear.

Stiles must have had a face that mimicked his thoughts because Cedric chuckled and explained further. "I know, I know. But...becoming good in this field opened a lot of doors for me. Especially Muggle doors." He stopped in the middle of the street and faced Stiles. Stopping himself and facing the wizard, Stiles couldn't help but notice how close they were and he was having a lot of flashbacks to the Yule Ball and their date. "I looked for you but there was no trace. But I'm a Hufflepuff. We're great finders...I knew I'd find you...if only after a little hard work."

The blush on his face could probably be seen from the moon. Stiles's heart fluttered as he smiled sheepishly at Cedric.

"Come on, I want to show you around before I have to give you back," Cedric said as he grabbed Stiles's hand and pulled him along.

Cedric wanted something, Stiles was sure of it. He had shitty luck in love in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding world, it was a different story. But as he passed displays with floating hats, fabrics that changed colors, owls and bats flying overhead, and the occasional broom...Stiles was horribly reminded of how temporary his stay was.

He looked at Cedric's excited face as he retold a story that happened after graduation. Despite how welcoming Cedric was and how he talked to Stiles as if he was still a wizard...Stiles didn't belong to this world anymore.

Once he wasn't useful anymore, he'd be sent back. Thrown away for something more important...like always.

"Stiles?"

Stiles blinked, realizing he spaced out more than he intended.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked with concern.

Stiles smiled through the pain and nodded. "Yeah. How about we get some Butterbeer? I've been craving it forever."

Cedric looked unconvinced but nodded and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron earlier than intended.

* * *

"When I asked you to get information from Argent, I meant at his house. I didn't mean to bring him here." Derek growled at Scott at the entrance to his loft. Chris standing a few feet away.

"I know! But the moment I said Greyback's name he got all... _weird_."

Derek narrowed his eyes and asked. "Weird how?"

Scott was about to answer when Chris spoke up. "I'm right here...and I can go into better detail. Scott said that Greyback's posing a threat?" Chris walked up so he was now next to Scott and was looking at Derek. The tension between the two of them was nearly suffocating and it had Scott wanting to _whimper_! He knew how embarrassing that would be in front of Derek, but his girlfriend's _dad_?!

"Look. I know you don't like me and you hate my family. Understandable. But what you're dealing with is more than just a bad guy. It's the politics of a system that is _very_ old. With players who could beat your entire pack and all my hunters with literally a snap of their fingers or a wave of a hand...you want reliable information, you got it. But I'm involved in this."

"Give me a damn good reason? I can find information elsewhere. I'm not that desperate." Derek said sternly.

"I am! Stiles is _missing_ and so is the Sheriff! I don't have time to waste!" Scott butted in. He knew that there was still a lot of issues between the Hales and Argents that'll never get resolved, but that would have to be put aside before his best friend and brother dies!

"My family still has strong ties to Europe. I asked around. I have information that could be useful." Chris stated.

"Then just say it and go," Derek argued.

"I'm going to be involved in this. And before you demanded why, it's because you're all still young and if you're not careful you'll be declaring war with forces you can't possibly imagine and that we cannot win even if we manage to round up together every single creature and soldier in California."

"Derek... _that's_ the type of danger Stiles is in right now. Can we please just work together on this?" Scott begged.

Derek glared at both of them before huffing and walking into the loft. Since the door was left open, the other two saw it as an invitation.

* * *

"STILES!"

Before Stiles could register what was happening, Hagrid had picked him up and spun him around in a tight embrace.

"Whoa, easy there old boy. He still has a lot of arse kicking to do. Don't break him." Sirius said with a smirk.

Hagrid placed Stiles down, and although Stiles was a bit dizzy, he was laughing. The half-giant looked bashful as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to hurt ya, Stiles. I was just so happy to see you! I knew you'd be back, I knew it!"

"I'm okay, Hagrid. Surprised, but happily so. I didn't think I'd see you." Stiles hugged Hagrid once more, but a more tamed hug.

"Harry sent me a letter an' I had to come and see ya fer meself. After how horribly you were unjustifiably exiled...oh, I've been crossed ever since! We missed ya lots, especially Fang."

That made Stiles smiled warmly. "I've missed you too. No one makes tea like you."

"We were expecting you a bit later. The twins said you were..." Sirius spared a quick smirk to Cedric before looking at Stiles. "Busy."

Stiles blushed brightly.

"Leave him alone, Sirius." Remus chided before smiling at Stiles and Cedric. "Would you two care for anything? We'll be discussing points regarding the next meeting."

"Oh. Then I should probably head back." Cedric began but Stiles stopped him.

"No, stay! I...I mean. You're a lawyer, right? I could use some legal advice. I've been tackling this as an angry vigilante...I want to feel justice but there's a real threat out there and I could use you to keep me grounded. Please?" Stiles quietly begged.

Cedric grabbed Stiles's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can count on me."

* * *

"You're working with _Argent_?" Peter demanded in a disapproving voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like I have a choice," Derek grumbled. They were in Peter's apartment. The older Hale being Derek's other source of information. One that he hasn't quite shared with the pack or Scott. He's learned from the past to not really trust his uncle, but it would be stupid to not at least try. He was hoping to get as much useful information while the topic was just dangerous enough that Peter would choose not to initiate any interest for self-preservation reasons.

"You do. You can work with _me_."

"That option is as unfavorable as the one as working with Argent. Except his intentions are clear and his information is good." Derek deadpanned.

Peter faked being hurt as he scoffed. "You hurt me, dear nephew."

"Cut the crap, Peter. What do you know about Greyback?"

Peter sighed. "He's more of a legend than fact the way Talia spoke about him. A warlock who received the bite. But I don't know what sort of species they got in Europe. In our rules, if you're one thing, you can't be another. Over there it's apparently different. And even among European werewolves, Greyback's different."

"How do you mean?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Magic users who survived the bite have slightly better senses than humans but still not up to par with us. Their taste in meats is on the rarer side, and they have more animal-like characteristics but still nothing like us. No super speed, only slightly above average strength, but no claws or fangs or shifts whenever they want. They don't have anchors. On the night of the full moon, they transform into beasts who could come across the love of their lives or best friends and still rip them to shreds...come morning, they don't remember anything." Peter explained as he watched Derek's eyes grow wide with horror.

"So...they can never gain control?"

"No," Peter replied.

"And how is Greyback different? What is he?"

"He's stuck in half shift. He has his claws and fangs, _and_ his magic. God help you if you piss him off on the full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from anything?' Neville asked with a worried look.

Stiles smiled into his morning coffee before setting it down and answering. "I have no idea what Dumbledore and the others are planning or what they're waiting for. They either have more important things to deal with than me being here, they're stalling, or hoping more time I spend here and more people I see I'll be more willing to cooperate. If not to help them for the sake of helping them then under the guise that...I'm somehow helping you all."

Neville took a deep breath before taking as much a big sip of his tea. "I don't know how you and Harry do it. If it'd been me...I'd have fainted. Twice!"

"Not true. You grew up to be hella brave, Neville...You stand up for what you think is right. Not many people do that."

"It sometimes feels like it's not enough. Like with you..."

They met up in Diagon Alley. Some new cafe that Stiles didn't know but Neville did. It was a business venture between a Pureblood and a Muggleborn with a lot of Muggle recipes and ideas. Stiles is pretty sure it's sort of the equivalent as one of those hipster cafes back home. Still, he likes it. Mostly because it feels so normal. This would be what his every day would be like if he had stayed.

"Neville...I'm not the guy people fight for. I'm the dweeb or nerd or loser people forget after the meeting. The guy no one looks at twice...you sticking up for me means a lot." Stiles told him.

Neville looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You're anything but those things, Stiles! Gosh, I mean...even before you became famous...you helped Harry, you befriended _me_ and _Luna_! I don't know what it's like for you in the Muggle world, but...you're not forgettable Stiles. Especially not to Cedric." Neville wasn't one to smirk often but he had a little smirk on his face when he mentioned the Hufflepuff.

Stiles blushed but didn't hide his interest. "So...he...he remembered me?"

"You're kidding, right? After you were banished, he fought so hard for you. He pleaded with his father to help you. And it kept on. Whenever I tried to get a new lead or angle to reach you, he'd come to check if it worked."

He wished he could feel better knowing that, but he didn't. Mostly because he didn't know how long he'd be here...he didn't know what would happen when he was no longer useful.

"Did I say the wrong thing?' Neville asked, worried.

Stiles shook his head. "No. No, it's just...losing everyone and everything about being a wizard was horrible the first time around. I don't know what to expect when this is over."

"You can damn well expect us to keep in touch! We're not losing you again."

The smile he had nearly came with tears, "Thanks. Come on, I want to go with you to the Apothecary and re-familiarize myself with stuff I've forgotten. And learn whatever new things you've discovered."

Neville was used to people joking or faking interest in the things he talked about, but Stiles was genuinely curious. It was great practice for when he became a professor himself. The next three hours involved Neville and Stiles having serious, deep, thoughtful conversations about potions and ingredients and possibly a new discovery.

* * *

It's happened once before already...well, more than once actually. Either Stiles or Neville would get distracted by something they saw, and the other would continue to walk without realizing the other was by their side. It was usually in a short distance that they easily caught on. But one time it took them twenty minutes and Neville using a locator spell to track Stiles down for them to reunite.

This time that it happened, Stiles began by being calm. Neville would find him if he didn't find him first. He wasn't eleven in a new world with the impossible being possible, he was sure Beacon was more dangerous than Diagon Alley could ever be and he could handle himself without magic, and besides what could possibly go wrong?

Naturally, everything went wrong.

A dense fog began to settle in. Stiles didn't think too much of it, thinking it might be an England thing but a piercing scream of terror erased whatever excuses he could come up with to explain it. That one shriek turned to multiple yells and panic began to swarm the crowds, which began to scatter everywhere. Stiles was pushed and shoved. He tried to run along with one stream of people but he tripped over a stone. It was next to an alleyway that dipped downwards and he rolled down. He hit his head many times on his way down but he's had worse lacrosse practice injuries than that tumble.

He groaned as he sat himself up. Looking up from where he fell he continued to hear screams. The fog hadn't lifted and seemed to get worse. It was almost like smoke but it didn't choke you when you inhaled it. It was just horribly unsettling and it rattled him to the very core. He also saw rays of light, which meant spells.

Shaking off the last bit of his daze, Stiles tried to get back up to the top. He needed to find Neville! He was nearly back to the top when a door in the alleyway opened and he was pulled in.

"I wouldn't head that way if I were you...you are who they're looking for after all."

The shop was dark and Stiles was still a bit disoriented but he knew that voice.

"Deucalion?"

* * *

"I thought we were going to get ice cream..." Scott said with a disappointed look as he stared at Allison with a bit of betrayal.

His hunt for Stiles with Derek, his pack, and Argent hasn't really been fruitful. He's tried himself to get in touch with the Sheriff at least but there are no leads there either. They brought in some sort of temp, though from what his mom hears, Parrish is trying to get the position until Stilinski gets back...wherever he is.

He has been helping Derek's pack as best as he can but at the end of the day, he needed some cheering up. When Allison suggested ice cream he'd perked up a bit. But here he was at the Argent home, no ice cream and facing Lydia's glare.

"She made me..." Allison said weakly.

"Oh shush, you know you're just as curious as I am," Lydia said as she pushed forward to invade Scott's personal space. "Where are Stiles and his dad? What have you been doing with Derek's pack? And who is Greyback?"

"How do you know about Greyback?" Scott's eyes widened in fear thinking maybe that beast had come to Beacon. But if he was here without a warning from Stiles or Stiles himself, what did that mean about his best friend? Was he okay? Was he dead?

"You and Isaac were talking about him in the halls... _not_ that quietly...despite that you were...uh...' _whispering_ '." Allison used the quotation marks on the word whisper.

"Oh..." Was all Scott said before slumping down. He looked at the two of them, he knew they'd get it out of him. He could never keep anything from Allison when she looked at him like that. Plus Lydia was terrifying. "Can I still have ice cream?"

"There's rocky-road in the fridge. I'll get it and three spoons." Allison said.

* * *

"Our ancestors would have heart attacks knowing we'd let an Argent in here that wasn't in chains or mauled to the point of death." Peter drawled as he looked idly through the items of the Hale vault.

"I get that he's a Hale but was it necessary for him to come?" Christ asked Derek with a deadpanned look.

"Nope," Derek answered with emphasis on the P.

"Hey, I'm just here to make sure if another fire is set, I'm there to save your furry little ass." Peter sassed while he sent Christ another glare.

"We hate each other, I get it. But you know I'm not my sister or my father. I just want a safe place where I can raise my daughter. If what Stiles says is true and this place is going to be threatened by Greyback because he's looking into werewolves here, I'm going to stop it." Chris told Peter clearly.

"Why not just move?" Peter asked with a shrug and a facial expression that just said 'duh!'

"We're hunters. We don't run...and we've moved around a lot already. Allison likes it here. I do too. My family has done a lot of damage and I want to have some part in helping instead of hindering." Chris answered but more resigned. Unlike his sister or father, his honor and morality actually meant something, as well as his word.

Peter wasn't moved. He'd never trust a hunter, let alone an Argent.

But Derek's patience was already thin. With his pack of teenagers still learning how to be proper werewolves, dealing with Scott, that stupid owl that wouldn't leave, and Stiles's disappearance...he didn't have to try hard to make a growl threatening enough to let them both know he wasn't in the mood.

"We need to find information that can help us better understand the type of wolf Greyback is. Maybe there's a weakness or something that can be exploited. If that information exists, it'll be in the vault." Derek said and pointed to different spots and then to the each of them. "Pick a corner and start looking."

Peter gave an overdramatic sigh before complying. He looked through a few books before he asked, "I get that knowledge is power, but what the hell are we going to do with the information anyway? If and when Greyback gets to the states he'll hit New York first. His arrival isn't something that can be kept a secret. We'll hear about it with plenty of time."

Derek turned to his uncle. "We're going to find a secure way to reach Stiles and give him whatever information may be helpful...and what do you mean he'll hit New York first? How can you be so sure?"

Peter shrugged. "Stronger magical presence than anything out here."

When Derek and Chris both shared a confused look, Peter rolled his eyes. "Greyback may be some monstrous hybrid of unholiness but _he_ considers himself a warlock first and foremost. Maybe doesn't act like it openly but you always rely on what you're first and most familiar with. For him, it's magic. He wouldn't deal with wolves first, he'd deal with magic users."

"So it's not the werewolf packs we would have to rally to help us...but the covens?" Derek asked carefully, the cogs in his mind turning.

"Whoa, wait a minute...No. We are not getting involved in something that may not even be happening." Peter said shaking his head.

"I hate to agree with Peter, but he has a point. Until we get a better idea of what the hell is happening, then we'll reach out. But until then we keep looking for information and any magic user in town that's willing to talk." Chris said.

"We've had no luck in that department," Derek grumbled.

"I've got my sources on it. I'm hoping to hear from them soon." Chris told him.

"I know a few people too. I'll ask around myself." Peter added.

Christ looked t him skeptically. "What do you hope of getting out of this?"

"Mostly a warning of when I should leave town. I've already had my pretty face messed up once by some psycho bitch. I'm not going to go through it again. Plus my stuff is here and I like my stuff." He shrugged dismissively.

Derek didn't believe it was just that, but it was _Peter_ so it could just be that. He sighed deeply before he said, "Let's just get as much information as can and call it a day. I'm getting a headache."

* * *

"Do you always get into trouble wherever you go?' Deucalion asked Stiles after letting him go.

Before Stiles could answer the building rattled as an explosion went off in the distance. Stiles stumbled but caught himself. "What the hell is going on?"

"Revolution." Deucalion said dramatically posh.

"I...okay." Stiles looked helplessly lost but he couldn't deal with the alpha at the moment. He turned and tried to leave but Deucalion held him back.

"You can't go out there. They're looking for you."

"So is my friend who could be hurt or in danger!" Stiles snapped.

"He'll be in more danger if you're near."

"I don't see how! What do I have to do with any of this? I'm not important, I'm not even magic anymore! They snapped my wand!"

Deucalion's eyes widened ever so slightly, but the new information was registered in his mind. "I see. Look, I can explain everything but we need to move."

"You tried to kill me and my friends back in Beacon, why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

"I have answers," Deucalion replied simply.

Stiles' face was pinched because despite what he just said when faced in situations like these answers were pretty damn great. But was he really willing to work with Deucalion to get them?

"Oi! We got company. Did you find him ye-Oh, you did."

Stiles's eyes bulged out wide as he saw none other than Draco Malfoy step into the room. He glared at Deucalion with a crazed expression, "You're working with Malfoy? No, you know what, I'm not even surprised. What even is my life?"

"Are you done yet?' Draco asked with a roll of his eyes. "We've got go." He held out his hand for Deucalion to take, which he did with a wary face.

Stiles shook his head, "No...I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. Let alone appra-" But Malfoy just grabbed his hand.

 _ **CRACK**_!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'd apologize for throwing up in your living room if I didn't hate you," Stiles grumbled as he stumbled into the armchair.

Deucalion didn't look much better but he had managed not to puke. Draco himself looked displeased but with a wave of his wand, the mess disappeared. Stiles had to admit to himself that was one of the things he missed about magic. It would have made his teenage years much easier. But this wasn't the time for misplaced nostalgia. He stood up again and looked from one blond to the other before he demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'd figure you'd rather be free than in Greyback's claws." Draco crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes at Stiles. He still held that 'I'm better than you' vibe that reminded Stiles of Jackson. But the edge from before was gone. It wasn't _as_ snobby.

"I'm here to help Dumbledore and his rag-tag team of good-doers figure out what the hell Greyback wants. It involves werewolves, _not_ me!"

"You seem very sure," Draco said.

"I _am_!" Stiles told them, but then he paused before admitting. "Or I was."

"Draco here will inform your friends that you're safe." Deucalion chimed in after another pregnant pause.

"Because hearing I'm at the Malfoy mansion-"

"Manor." Draco corrected.

"Is going to make them happy."

"I'm not too offended it hasn't come up, but Potter and I aren't enemies anymore. Rivals, maybe, but not enemies." Draco said.

"So your family isn't a bunch of Death Eater groupies?" Stiles demanded.

"I...don't know what groupies are," Draco admitted.

"Fanatics." Deucalion supplied. To Stiles, he said, "I know things here are different. I'm not exactly welcomed in this part of the world but once I caught wind I put aside my feelings about magic. Let's call it a truce, for now, shall we?"

"After you were exiled and more things came to light, the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and those who were loyal to him, my family took a hard hit. But we trudged on. Mostly thanks to my mum. She wants to help make things right. I just don't want to end up dead." Draco defended himself now. Stiles still saw that rich boy that tried to come off as too cool and unbothered, but from what he knew of Voldemort's fall, Draco's story fits.

"So you're working with Dumbledore?" Stiles asked.

Draco scoffed. "No way. Some are, like Snape. My mother is there for support as well but we don't particularly care to be in his good graces."

"Well, at least we can agree on some things. Either they really have no idea whatsoever about what Greyback wants, or..." Stiles began.

"They, and by they mostly Dumbledore knew Greyback wanted you and brought you here." Draco finished.

"Charming fellow." Deucalion scoffed. "Maybe we don't tell them you're safe. Let them sweat a bit."

"Not that I'm totally against it, but I can't let my friends worry me that much," Stiles said with a frown.

"I'll get word to them in secret," said Draco.

"How?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My cousin, Nymphadora, or Tonks as she goes by. She's close to Potter's guardians. She's part of the Order. But one of the younger, taken less serious members. It wouldn't be odd for her to show up and not odd if she goes with the young people rather than hang around the old farts." Draco explained.

Stiles was unsure at first but he had no other choice. He didn't really want to go back until he listened to Deucalion. He may be a stereotypical British villain in Stiles's eyes but he wasn't stupid. Had they met in different circumstance Stiles was sure they could have been great partners in crime. Though he didn't trust Deucalion to be doing anything for Stiles's livelihood, Stiles trusted Deucalion would want to handle a threat like Greyback if it meant his own safety. After losing your pack, what else is left to matter but your life? Peter's been a surprisingly good example of that fact.

"Alright. Ask her to pass along this information."

* * *

Chris was in his den looking over some of the information that Derek let him bring home. He'd ordered out since it was just him and he was more interested in getting some work done than being in the kitchen. He had about a page full of possibly useful notes when his phone rings.

"Argent." He answers absentmindedly. He was reading some journal entries while reaching for a book from his own library when the caller spoke, and he froze.

 _"Hey...I know this is random, but I need your help. It's an emergency."_

"Sheriff?"

* * *

As much as Stiles wanted answers from both of them, he did accept taking a moment for himself. He had a lot on his mind and it wasn't all just 'American Ex-Wizard in London' thing. He wished he could contact his dad. To know he was okay and to alert the older man that he was okay too. He wondered if everything was okay in Beacon or if his friends were thrown into another horrible supernatural tale of horror. Stiles hoped the most Scott was having to deal with was not being allowed to borrow the car for his dates with Allison.

He thinks about Derek and his pack. He wonders what they think happened to him. They were nosey little puppies and Viktor probably raised plenty of eyebrows. He wishes he could contact Derek and ask him if he knows anything about European werewolves.

But he couldn't. The people who had become important to him were unreachable and possibly in danger and most likely worrying if he was even alive! This was all a mess.

"You'll frighten the peacocks with that glower."

Stiles looked up when he heard the voice. Looking around it would appear he did wander into the gardens where the Malfoy peacocks roamed free. But that didn't matter because Cedric was here.

"What are you doing here?' He asked, a smile breaking across his face as he runs to the Hufflepuff and hugs him tightly.

Cedric returned the embrace with the same strength and care. They held each other for longer than what was normal but neither seemed to mind. But when they did, they still remained rather close.

"We got your message. We were all worried...the others are more involved with the Order than I am. I volunteered to keep you company while you're here."

"Who knows where I am?" Stiles asked. He felt better having Cedric there with him, but that feeling of unease hadn't gone yet.

"Tonks informed Remus and Sirius who told Harry. He told Hermione and Ron, as well as Neville and myself. It was agreed to not be shared any more than that."

Stiles nodded and sighed with relief knowing Neville knew he was okay. But he still had to ask. "Is Neville alright? He wasn't hurt was he?"

"A few scratches from falling with the crowds of panicked people. But nothing bad. Mostly just wrecked nerves when he couldn't find you." Cedric answered him. Then he asked. "Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"Until I know a bit more about what the hell is going on and what I have to do with it."

"And there's a werewolf here?" Cedric asked to clarify.

"His name is Deucalion. The Demon Wolf." Stiles said in turn.

"Friend or foe?"

"Uh...Frenemy? We've called a truce. But to be honest I'm glad you're here. Feel free to stun him if you feel the urge." Stiles told him with a smile.

Cedric's crooked smile turned into a bit of a smirk. "If he insults or hurts you in any way, you can bet I will. But right now it looks like you're about ready to pass out. Let's go ask Malfoy for our room and we can take a nap yeah?"

"Yeah, okay...wait. _Our_ room?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry for the late night call," Noah said as he rubbed his leg.

"Hey, no problem. We've been looking for you." Chris said as he passed over the ice pack. "You sure you don't want to go to a hospital?"

"I'm fine...and I can't trust they won't be looking for me there. Hell, I'm not sure coming back here was a safe bet."

Chris passed over one of his Chinses food cartons to the Sheriff. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "We're safe here. But we can move in a bit. I have some go bags ready, we have essentials. But first, why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" Chris eyed Noah's leg. "Like...what happened to your leg for example?"

After the call, he went to the location the Sheriff told him and picked up a shivering, soaked, and injured Sheriff on the side of the road in the middle of a hiking trail. It wasn't the strangest thing he's seen, but it was worrisome. The only good thing was that he'll finally have some good answers.

The Sheriff dug into the Kung Pow hungrily before he explained. "They had me against my will. Monitoring all of my actions. I saw an opening but it involved jumping out of a second story window. I tucked and rolled but...I'm not as young as I used to be...Luckily it's only sprained not broken. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Good. And you're right. But why don't we move on to who are _they_? Who took you? Why? What's Stiles involved in?"

Noah poked at his food before looking at Chris with a wary look. "It's...out there."

"Is it about werewolves and the supernatural?" Chris bluntly asked.

"Wh-what?" Noah blinked in surprise. "You know about that?"

Chris nodded. "My family...uh...we're hunters. We...hunt the things that go bump in the night."

"Oh..." Noah mumbled. His mind went somewhere else and normally Chris would have given him the time he needed to adjust but they didn't have it.

"Sheriff? This is good. It'll make whatever you have to tell me easier. I'll believe you. And I can help."

The Sheriff took a few more bites of his food before he pushed it aside and lowered his foot to the ground. "We need to move. And I need a drink. But if I'm right then we need to move fast. My son is in danger. I need to get to London."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked once in their room.

Stiles watched as Cedric removed his jacket and shoes, and he couldn't help but feel _nervous_. He was sharing a room with a boy he liked and admired and there was _no_ adult supervision! He was feeling some of that pressure for sure. A mad blush covered his face and he tried to distract himself as he took off his coat. And he did get distracted as he realizes the huge tear the back of his coat had. It must have happened during the running and the attack. He frowned. The coat had cost him a bit of money. It wasn't name-branded or anything but it was a good material that was supposed to last him a few winters, to say the least.

He hadn't notice Cedric come closer and he stilled when he felt Cedric hold half his coat. Cedric pulled out his wand and performed some magic and before his eyes, his coat was good as new.

Stiles smiled up at Cedric, "Thank you...always the lifesaver."

Cedric looked a little sad, but even in sadness Stiles couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

"You should have been able to fix it yourself. You shouldn't have been exiled." Cedric muttered angrily.

"Hey! It's..." Stiles shrugged as he took the coat and placed it on the bed. Then he turned to face Cedric, and wow, they were so close now. "We can't change the past."

"I wish I could..."

"I know. There's some stuff I wish I'd done differently but ya know what's crazy? A lot of it? I'd do it all over again, just the same...like making sure I helped save you."

Cedric was quiet for a moment. A moment that dragged on too long in Stiles's book, but in the end, it was worth it.

"There's something I would have changed for sure." Cedric declared as he pulled Stiles in by his waist and kissed him. Stiles was shocked at first, but easily closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. No matter how intense and insane things were, at the moment, he was happy.

* * *

Noah explained to Chris why it was best to move. Though they never interacted in a way that would suggest any friendship, it wouldn't take long for the wizards to check in with Agent. Of course, that made Noah concerned for Scott and Melissa but from what he has learned on the way to the new location, Scott was able to take care of himself.

Somewhat.

Or he could hope.

Despite what Mr. Winter's orders were, he believed he did want what was best for Stiles and his safety. He was just stuck behind the legal red tape. He half suspected that his little window of opportunity was done on purpose by the wizard who claimed to be fond of his son who was his former student. But he couldn't be sure and he couldn't spend too much time dwelling on that fact or the fact that Scott wasn't human.

"So the English Magical Government has Stiles in custody and the American Magical Government can't extradite him?" Chris asked as he drove to one of the safe houses.

"From what I was explained, no. But I'm not sure I believe it. My boy had been magic once. Gone to a great school and done some amazing things. But he ticked off the wrong people and was stripped of one of the things that bonded him to his mother. He was sentenced back home to a life of normality when he was extraordinary and they tampered with my mind but not his...he must have felt so alone..."

"You can't blame yourself for that. From what you said, it was in neither of your control."

"I know. But I can't help but think I added to my son's problems by being so oblivious to it all."

"They're cunning. Stiles and Scott...and you can beat yourself up, but that's not going to help Stiles. We need to find a way to him. Even if we get to London, we don't know how to get a hold of Stiles. And your leg is still hurt. We need back up." Chris told him.

"I can't involve the kids in this. Not only is it reckless, but I also don't even know if Scott has a passport. Plus he's underage. Even if Melissa lets him leave the country, no way in hell will McCall allow that."

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about Scott," Chris said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Derek picked up once he saw who was calling. "Hello?"

 _"I'm about to take out the battery of this cell and use a disposable one. We have a lead. I need you to meet me at the old Argent hideout I told you about. Remember the one where I store the good stuff?"_

Derek's eyes widened. As a show of faith by showing him what's in the Hale Vault, Chris disclosed one of the Argent safe houses and what was inside of it, so Derek knew which one to go to. The one with the _good stuff_ was the one with indoor plumbing and even cable. But then something else caught his attention. "We?"

 _"I found the Sheriff. We're going to London, pack well."_


	9. Chapter 9

When Cedric pulled away, Stiles tried to follow and let out a noise of discontent. Realizing what he did, he blushed and looked down at this feet.

"Sorry. I just...one of the things I regretted most was not doing that at the Yule ball...or before you left." Cedric apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I...I'm glad you did. And...maybe it's for the best. I would have been way more hurt if...if we'd gone further and I...I was forced to leave you." Stiles told him.

"Can I...can I kiss you again?" Cedric asked shyly.

Stiles blushed a bit but nodded.

* * *

Derek met up with Chris and the Sheriff at the Argent's safe house. Noah was resting his leg as Chris packed and made arrangements. Chris was currently speaking to someone in French so Derek sat down across from the Sheriff.

"How are you, sir?" Derek asked.

"As you can tell, I've been better," Noah grumbled.

Derek looked at the Sheriff's leg and asked, "Is it broken?"

"No just strained. I had to escape from my captors."

That made Derek frowned, "We should have looked harder for you. We were trying to get answers about Stiles, but by the time it occurred to us to go and ask you, you were already missing. And there weren't any good leads to follow. As supernatural as this town is, the magic community seems to be doing a better job at keeping itself hidden."

Noah stared at Derek for a while before he sighed, "I should feel a bit angrier at learning you've been running around changing teenagers from one species to another. But that's something that'll have to wait until I can save Stiles from the dickbags who have him." There was a pause before he asked Derek. "You're taking care of them, right? I don't know shit about werewolves beyond what Argent's told me and what I've seen from movies. I don't know all of the kids too well, but I know Lahey's had his issues with his old man. That kid, plus Reyes, and Boyd don't need any more trouble...they need help."

Had it been anyone else, Derek's eyes might have flashed red with indignation at the accusation of being a bad alpha. But this wasn't just anyone. This was a man who was not only a father but a guardian of the whole town. If anyone understood the responsibility of being in charge of not just the best, but the worst and the beaten down, it was the Sheriff.

"I chose them because I knew they needed help. That they needed a grander purpose than what their life has given them. They needed a family because their own lacked the support they wanted."

"This isn't a video game Derek. They're real teenagers...real people, human or werewolf, they're people. They can make you stronger but not just because you add them to your...uh...pack? Is that the right word?" Noah asked.

Derek nodded. Both at the question, but because he understood. "I know that...now. I...wolves are social creatures. We...we need a pack. Or we...we lose it. But now that I have them I know that I'm doing what's best for both sides. They need a pack as much as I do."

"They're also still kids. Hell, you are too. Just...well, since you're helping me save my son, once we get back...let me help you make sure those kids are safe."

Derek hadn't expected this conversation at all. He didn't really like to think about the parental obligations he had. Sure they were still technically teenagers, but they mostly took care of themselves. The Sheriff was right though. Derek was the Alpha, and therefore the grown up in charge. He couldn't just have the pack lying around there to boost his wolf's ego. He had to help them better their lives so they can have lives worth leading.

"First let's save Stiles."

* * *

Stiles craned his neck to give Cedric more access. Cedric kissed, licked and sucked on Stiles's skin, sure to leave his mark before he made his way back to Stiles's lips. Stiles didn't know what to do with his hands. One was holding on to the comforter of the bed and the other was like a vice grip on Cedric's arm.

"You okay?" Cedric asked him between kissed.

Stiles' mind was kind of mush. He felt hot and bothered and very aroused. But also nervous. "I...I'm...I've never done this. Wi-with anyone...and I just..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"N-no! I...not yet. I just...I don't want to stop yet, but I..I don't want my first time to be at _Malfoy's_."

That made Cedric chuckle. "I get it. So...how about we keep kissing...and touching. When we reach the limit, we'll stop. And we'll make it special, okay?"

"What if I have to go home?" Stiles asked quietly. His feelings for Cedric were growing more and more, but the certainty that he'll be able to keep his memories of this adventure or be allowed to keep contact...it wasn't promised. He was terrified of falling so hard and having to leave Cedric a second time.

"I don't care what Dumbledore or the Minister, or hell...even the Queen herself says...I am _never_ letting you go." It was fierce. It was sweet. It 100% Cedric Diggory and Stiles was pretty sure he was in love.

* * *

"Alright. There's a charter plane that'll get us to JFK. From there I know someone with a privet plane who owes me a favor that'll get us to Heathrow." Chris explained after he finished his call. He looked over to Noah, "How ya doing?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not staying behind." Noah stated firmly.

"Wasn't going to suggest that. Just need to know how you are." Chris told him.

"It aches. But it's nothing compared to the worry I got about my son being in danger in a foreign country while being powerless, literally and financially."

"All fair points. We'll grab anything that might be useful from here before we leave in an hour." Chris said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What can you tell me about what Stiles is?" Derek asked once they were on the privet plane at JFK.

The flight to New York had been rather noisy so there wasn't any time to properly talk. But now they were on the way to London, on a privet plane, with nothing much to do in the meantime.

Chris was sitting in the aisle seat next to the Sheriff while Derek sat across from them on the aisle seat as well.

"I never really got the story either," Chris commented.

"I've only recently got my memory back, but it came with an explanation of what Stiles did." The Sheriff began. "Stiles is a half-blood. I'm a Nomaj. The Brits called us Muggles. Basically, someone born without magic. Claudia was a witch. And when Stiles was born, he inherited the ability to do magic. When he was eleven he was accepted to the Salem Magical Institute for Witches and Warlocks. He's stay year round...with the hospital bill pilled up, and my grief being what it was, I thought Stiles would be better off over than. And he did great. He was...really great with magic. His teachers would send notes from time to time because he got into trouble here and there. That's just Stiles's nature...but it was innocent. Sneaking out after curfew to make sure his sick owl was going to be okay, sticking up for a friend when one of the richer kids made fun of them...things that you couldn't stay mad at." The Sheriff said with a fond smile and distant look in his eye.

The memories were still rather fuzzy, but he had them and he was doing his best to keep them.

"What happened?" Derek asked. He didn't want to break the reverie but he wanted to know. It seemed like Stiles had been a normal wizard boy who went about his life before one terrible day changed the rest of his life. Derek couldn't help but make the comparison to himself, once being a normal teenage werewolf who's life changed for the worse one fateful day.

"The school received an invitation to some grand event that only happened every five years, I think. There was an interest in joining forces to strengthen the bonds for one reason or another...and that's why a handful of students were invited. Only the oldest of students were supposed to go, but Stiles was so smart and clever, they made an exception for him...he went overseas and he wowed them. He ended up saving some student...but rather than he rewarded he was...punished. Exiled...his wand snapped and shunned. They messed with my memory but granted him the ' _mercy_ ' of keeping his...which was only crueler I think..."

"He must have felt so alone..." Derek commented.

He felt slightly guilty thinking about all the times he was rude to Stiles and dismissive. With Stiles being the only human from a human family, he assumed Stiles would be the last to know how he felt. Scott having been bitten, he was now part of his species and would know the struggles of being a wolf. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were not only wolves but had hard lives with family's that weren't loving like the Sheriff.

Derek didn't have a family because they were gone. Murdered...but he would rebuild his pack, and it's what he was doing. Stiles was exiled by his own kind for doing what Stiles' nature calls for him to do. To be a hero...to be good. And he's punished for it? Derek felt he wasn't going to like the wizarding community. And the more he heard of Stiles's story and what he did, Derek wanted to punch a few people before clawing into the.

* * *

"Good morning." Cedric murmured when he felt Stiles move.

Stiles shifted and turned around from their spooning and smiled lazily at Cedric. They hadn't gone all of the way, but they both went to bed _very_ happy.

Cedric tried to lean in for a kiss, but Stiles turned his face so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Stiles told him.

"I don't care," Cedric told him and leaned in to kiss him anyway.

Stiles smiled and kissed back until there was a knock on their door.

"Rise and shine lovebirds," Duke called out. "We have a full day."

Stiles groaned, "I almost forgot the horrors that surround this lovely little daydream."

Cedric smiled at him. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast."

"You're spoiling me," Stiles mumbled as he tried to snuggle back into sleep.

"Come on," Cedric said as he got up and began to get dressed.

Stiles didn't like being in bed alone and figured he'd have to get up anyway, so he followed suit. With Cedric's magic, Stiles's clothes are cleaned and wrinkle-free, and he takes his time bathing in the lavish riches of the Malfoy manor bathroom. Anything really to delay having to see Duke and Malfoy. Stiles can't really remember Malfoy with much fondness, and all he can think of when he thinks of Deucalion is death.

He'll have to push past that. It takes him a bit to get down to the kitchen...and he meets one of the House Elves that still works for the Malfoy's and it helps Stiles down to the kitchen. Thankfully it's Cedric there cooking, not another House Elf. When Stiles commented it to Cedric, the older wizard told him what happened.

"I'm not too fond of the House Elf labor. Hermione's protests really opened my eyes on their situation. I asked them not to weight on us. And...I like the thought of cooking for you."

Stiles blushed. "Don't give Malfoy any fuel to tease us with...where is he?"

"I doubt he knows where his own kitchen is. Back at Hogwarts, our common room was near the kitchens. He and Deucalion are in the sitting room."

"Is that like a living-room? I don't know if it's the whole American vs. British thing or the class difference thing."

"It's sort of like a living room, and I think it's the class thing," Cedric answered.

Stiles decided to forget about Malfoy and Duke for a bit longer and just have a nice breakfast with Cedric. They eat in comfortable silence and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if this is what his life could have been like. Early mornings with Cedric, mixing and choosing different things to use magic on. Cracking eggs by hand, but using magic to levitate the milk over, chop carrots by hand, but use magic to wash the dishes.

It made him feel nostalgic for his magic and sad because he had a sense that he'll have to go home without magic...and without Cedric.

"Stiles? You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah...yeah."

Cedric didn't look convinced, but rather than say anything, he just reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand and interlocked their fingers.

* * *

"So what's the news? I'm surprised that they haven't used a tracking spell to find us."

"They probably have tried but mother had the house warded," Draco answered.

"So there's that blessing. But are you telling me that they're not paranoid enough to come and search here as a possible place?" Stiles asked.

"We weren't ever really close at school. Why would anyone ever think we're housing you?" Draco asked.

"The only ones who would give us away are the ones we've trusted with the information," Deucalion added.

"Alright so for now at least...I'm safe here. But I can't just hide out here. I can't stay away from my dad and Beacon!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Beacon? Beacon what?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's where he's from. A fascinating and dangerous town that's always having one supernatural problem after another. But for now they'll have to survive without you, Stiles...with Greyback interested in you-"

"Whoa, one moment. I thought Dumbledore wanted Stiles's help to figure out what Greyback was after." Cedric pointed out.

"Oh, haven't I said this already?" Deucalion asked with fake innocence.

"No!" Stiles and Cedric both cried out.

"Hm. Well, maybe if you two hadn't been canoodling in the guestroom all night, we'd have gone over some major points." If Stiles was a werewolf he would have growled, maybe even roared at Duke. But the Alpha seemed unphased. "Come now Stiles, do you really think someone like Dumbledore would grab someone who wouldn't be very directly involved?"

"I...but how? I know about werewolves yeah..."

"As much as any werewolf hunter who may be a descendant of werewolf hunters who would know more than you and be more willing, I'm sure," Deucalion commented. Making points that Stiles himself has made before. "That...I don't know yet." Deucalion answered with a frown. "But I've made some progress. I hope to make more soon. Though if you had any bit of useful information that can help my investigation, I would highly appreciate it."

"Since I've been exiled, I've had no idea what's been going on this side of the pond or anything in regards to magic. _You_ were my last biggest enemy."

"Well then we know what we must do," Deucalion said.

"We do?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to go ask around and see what I can find. You in the meantime, sit tight, keep a low profile, and try not to attract any more danger."

"I can only say I'll try. But considering how close you've come to mincing me, we both know I'm not good at staying out of trouble." Stiles deadpanned.

"Which is why you have these lovely chaps to babysit you. Ta."

Once Deucalion left, Malfoy excused himself to do whatever it was Malfoy does. Stiles turned to Cedric, "I can't stay here."

"It's probably safer if you do," Cedric said but not with strictness.

"A gilded cage is still a cage and Stiles Stilinski does not do well in captivity."

"Alright, but where would we go? If we leave the safety of the manor then we're not going to have its protection. The ministry probably has Aurors looking for you, or if not Dumbledore will surely have his spies." Cedric pointed out.

"Good point." Stiles frowned. And as much as he wanted to make sure Neville was alright, they probably had him on surveillance. Harry and the others were in the meeting place of the Order. He didn't know where Viktor was staying but he'd probably be as watched as anyone else..."What about Luna?"

"Lovegood?"

"Yeah? Do you know where she is?" Stiles asked with a hopeful smile. Luna had been odd, but a refreshing breath of air.

"I've got a good idea, but I'll need some time to make double sure. And are you sure you want to go see her?" He already knew the answer, but had to ask anyway.

"I gotta get out of this house." Stiles insisted.

Cedric leaned in to kiss him. "Alright. Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Welcome gents...to Jolly Ol' England," Chris said as the plane landed.

"Where do we even start looking for Stiles?" Noah asked.

"We'll set up shop first. We'll head to one of the Argent safe-houses we have here. Each of my family's safe house has a library or so on Werewolf facts and lore. And hunter's guide and notes on how to deal with them. But magic users? They're usually a side note. At the most, we have is a page...and that's a maybe. It might take me some time to establish a connection with magic users." Chris explained.

"We have to be careful. Not only are we possibly facing some sort of charges as being different species, but we're also American. And we're not really here legally." Noah stated.

Derek nodded to that and also added. "If Stiles was taken and is being used for some reason, if we talk to the wrong person...we can get captured and force Stiles into something that may be bad. Hell, we wouldn't even have to be captured. If they know we're here looking for Stiles, they can just tell him we've been captured."

"Right. Well, no one said this was going to be easy. But I think you two will be the ones to sit tight. I'll make sure I don't mention Stiles directly. But I'm a hunter with a family to back it up. Derek, as it's been pointed out, we are in a foreign land..the Sheriff is doing better, but he'll still need to be protected."

Noah was about to protest, but Chris gave him a strict look.

"You're still healing. Right now, sadly, there won't be too much action. It'll just be recon. See what we're dealing with. I'll first reach out to the hunters here and ask them what they know about the magic users that live around here."

Noah hated the speed of this but knew that Chris was right. He looked out towards the city and prayed Stiles was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"So what are you going to do?" Derek asked Chris.

The Sheriff had taken some medicine for the slight pain, added with the jet lag, he was sleeping as peacefully as he can in this situation.

Meanwhile, Chris told Derek about all of the precautions that the safe house had, told him where the emergency exits were, and on a map told him where he could find other Argent safe houses that should be empty.

Chris was preparing to go and meet up with other hunters and told Derek such. "There are certain pubs that are known as hunter hangouts. I'm going to go to one and see if I can get someone's help figuring out what the magical situation is."

"While using the Argent name?" Derek questioned.

"It holds some merit, so I thought I'd try," Chris responded with a small smirk as he grabbed another gun.

Derek didn't like feeling worried about a hunter, but Chris has proven himself more or less useful and not a close-minded jerk. He wasn't a friend, but he was an ally. "Are you sure that's safe? You and your father had a falling out, so I can't believe he wouldn't bad mouth you."

"I have no doubt in my mind that once I chose to stand with whatever Allison decided, as well as what my moral conscience was comfortable with, that he made me seem like the stupidest hunter to ever be born to all of our connections. But that's the high brow clan. The kind that doesn't always resort getting their info from bars. And besides, as much as my father may try to tarnish my name...my skills speak for themselves. I'll be fine." Chris promised.

"I hate waiting," Derek commented. He knew the plan. It was going to be slow at first. They needed to know how the magical community worked before they could plan. From what they could piece together from Noah's tales, it seemed the magical community lived parallel to the humans.

Much like the stories of wild beasts that werewolves are portrayed as because the ones the humans most encountered were wild, feral omegas who were losing their sanity for being without packs, the magic users were the same. Any stories the humans or hunters gathered weren't from the society as a whole, but that one demented individual that was shunned, outcasted or exiled.

Whatever information they get, couldn't be taken at face value. They were racing against the clock but they didn't want to get Stiles in unnecessary trouble.

Derek knew what he had to do. Protect the Sheriff and keep him calm. Easier said than done when he himself wasn't that calm either.

"I know. And I know it's harder now that we're here and we have more information. But we can't go anywhere blind. You know that better than anyone."

"I can help you if I come with you. If you start talking to someone, others who hear may go and speak about themselves. I can pick up lies. I can't sit around!"

"All of that is really tempting, Derek, I won't deny that. If nothing pans out, I'll bring you out with me next time. But for now, I really do need you to just stay here and watch over Stilinski, okay?"

Derek really didn't like it but didn't argue. They'd lose time if he continued to argue.

"I'll read through whatever I can find here," Derek stated.

* * *

"Hello Stiles, it is very good to see you," Luna said dreamily as she hugged him.

Stiles hugged her very tightly. He always liked Luna. She was weird even among the magical people, and Stiles felt very at home with her. Noting he ever said or thought was crazy. Whenever he felt stressed, guilty, or defeated she always knew how to bring him back without belittling him or making his worries seem pathetic and stupid.

"You too, Cedric," Luna said as it was Cedric's turn.

Cedric hugged her back, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm very well! I've started journaling about the creatures that living around here for different seasons. It's become quite the project." Luna told them as she led them to the kitchen. "Would you care for some treats? Dad got some lovely pastries from our neighbor yesterday."

"That would be lovely," Cedric said as he pulled out a chair for Stiles. "How is your father?"

"Also very well. He's out with a friend just now, so I'm afraid he'll miss you. It's a shame. He was very fond of the stories I told him of you." Luna told Stiles.

Stiles smiled at her, "I'll leave him a thank you note."

Luna's father embraced her and encouraged her to be herself. Stiles didn't know how he'd have survived if not for Luna's help and support. He watched as Luna used magic to fill up a kettle while she went to fetch a plate for the pastries that were promised.

The Lovegood home was just as one would imagine it. Not that one could really pre-imagine it but once you're inside you're not surprised. Something caught his attention though.

"Is that me?"

"Hm? Oh yes. I started a mural in my bedroom but I ran out of space. Dad didn't mind, he loved hearing about your adventures and liked being able to see you too. Do you like it?" Luna asked.

Stiles felt heat rise inside of him as he looked at the portrait of himself painted into the wall that led up towards the staircase. He was looking upwards with a full moon painted overhead while he stood on a stump. It shouldn't have bothered him much, but it sort of did.

"Why did you draw me on a stump?"

"Remember that very odd dream you had that wouldn't leave you alone? It was so detailed I could see it perfectly in my mind's eye." Luna answered.

"The dream?" Stiles mumbled to himself as he tried to remember. It finally clicked. It'd been years since he's had it. Before the insane events at the Triwizard Tournament, and after what followed he's not surprised that a weird dream about a magical stump was forgotten about.

Remembering it now, he realized that it might have been a huge forwarning about what would happen.

"Stiles?" Cedric called out.

"The Nemeton…"

"Stiles?" Cedric called out again, a bit louder.

Stiles snapped out of it and focused back to the two. "Sorry. I just...I...the tree stump turned out to be a bigger, more literal part of my life than I thought."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cedric asked.

Stiles didn't even understand what it meant, not then and not now. So he shook his head. "I'm already confused enough as it is with what's going on."

"What is going on? I got a letter from Neville the other day. Poor dear is in such a state thinking he lost you." Luna commented.

"You're in contact with Neville?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Luna replied with a smile.

"We shouldn't stay too long. We can't risk Stiles being found." Cedric said and then gave her a brief summary of what's been going on. And because she asked, Stiles also gave her a rundown of what's happened to him in America after his wand was snapped.

* * *

They return to Malfoy Manor within the hour. Cedric didn't want to risk Stiles's safety or freedom.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer. I'd forgotten how nice Lovegood is." Cedric told him.

Stiles smiled up at him. "She's weird. I love weird." He reached out for Cedric's hand, it felt much more natural to do so now. "It was the breath of fresh air I needed...but now that I'm back...I have to talk to Harry."

"Stiles-"

"No. I have to. Being with Luna reminded me of what it was like back then helping Harry. Feeling so damn small and insignificant because there were adults from all over the world around and 'surely _they'd_ do something!'. No one helped Harry because it wasn't their job or it was prophesized or whatever. Luna gave me the courage and reminded me that being a real friend is to take the world by the horns sometimes."

"Stiles...that made no sense," Cedric stated.

Stiles sighed, "I know. I ran it back just now. And it's not the point. The point was that it was thanks to a friendship like Luna's that Harry and I got the courage to do what knew was right in the circumstance we were placed in. Ever since I left I felt a sense of unfinished business. I can't just keep hiding. I can't just stay safe while Greyback is out there doing god knows what and I'm a possible way to stop this. I'm sick of being benched. I'm sick of playing defense. I wanna know what Dumbledore's been up to. I want to find out what the hell Greyback's up to. I want answers."

* * *

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Noah deadpanned.

Derek stopped before he forced himself to take a seat. "Sorry. I just hate sitting by."

"I get it. But as someone with a sprained ankle, I'd appreciate you not rubbing it in my face that you can pace around and I can't."

"Do you need more pain killers?" Derek asked, already reaching for them.

"Any more and I'll be out of commission. I'm not gonna let you and Argent bench me on my own son's rescue mission," Noah told him, then added. "It's not bad anymore. And I'll keep resting it until Argent comes back with some news. Which I hope is soon."

"Me too," Derek said.

"Can I ask you something?" Noah asked after a while.

"Yeah, sure."

"How the hell did Stiles get involved with werewolves? With you, specifically?"

Derek wished he didn't need to recount some of his not-so-shining-alpha-moments, but it was only fair. And it didn't seem like Argent was going to come through the door any time soon.

"Laura and I had just come back from New York. Peter had just healed but was more than psycho...he killed her. And I had to bury the body because I didn't know." Derek began. He could see the moments popping up in the Sheriff's head about the night Stiles and Scott went after a dead body and the events that followed. All the things that the Sheriff dismissed as Stiles acting out in very weird teenage rebellion were actually him and his friends, and not friends, trying to not get killed. Or locked up in an insane asylum.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you get anywhere?" Derek asked before Chris was even fully through the threshold.

Chris hung up his jacket by the rack and pulled out a pad which Derek snapped out of his hand. Noah came into the room as well, barely limping. If one looked for it, he was walking oddly, but it was better than when it happened.

"You should be resting," Chris commented.

"I have been. What's the news?" Noah asked.

"There are only two names on here," Derek stated.

"I know there are Derek. And chances are they won't lead anywhere. I'm just trying to gather info but as I told you, my family mostly dealt with werewolves. Magic users are harder to track, especially in London." Chris explained.

They went to sit in the living room area and Chris told them about his outing. How he went to a well-known bar where hunters usually went to get information. He wasn't immediately recognized but once he asked about a particular wolves bane strain, people began to recognize his name.

"Wolfsbane strain?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I thought the goal was Stiles," Noah commented.

"We also commented that if anyone knew we were looking for Stiles they could use us to get him to do something he may not want to. Or put him in a dangerous situation. But if people know or think I'm after Greyback, that'll get me somewhere. It isn't a stretch and eventually-"

"We might just find out more about how Stiles is involved." Noah finished for Chris.

The hunter nodded. "I didn't want to give too much away. But Greyback's a powerful enough werewolf. Even some of the best-known werewolf hunters don't go after him. I've got names of someone who have been preparing to take him down if necessary, and someone who is purposely looking to take him on."

"Alright, that's good. Right?" Derek asked.

"I'll try to find the person that's only preparing. From what I gather they're just being cautious. They're bound to be more level-headed. And seem the more likely to have come across that Greyback was once magic and followed up a bit on that to give us more life. The other seems more like a beauty losing her looks and is trying to remain relevant in the werewolf hunting world." Chris explained.

"You should get some rest. You haven't really slept yet. Do you have a meeting?" Noah asked him.

"I do. At dawn. But we should get some food for this place. We had ration, I know, but we're not off the grid." Chris said.

"You rest. I'll go." Derek said as he got up.

"Derek, I don't thin-" Chris began but Derek cut him off.

"I don't know anyone. But I'm not gonna go looking for anyone. I'll just go to a grocery store or a fast food place and get us some food. I can at least do that. I'll be back and not put us at risk. You need rest, and we need fuel."

Chris felt like he was the one in charge and had to take point, but Derek and Noah were adults and he was fighting down a yawn. Plus Derek was a werewolf Alpha who could take care of himself. "Alright. But be careful. I really can't tell you who or what is paying attention out here. The last thing we need is you also getting caught. Remember, while we're not sure if other wolves are here...we know that hunters _are_."

* * *

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Deucalion said in greeting.

Derek spun around and growled lowly while his eyes flashed red. Deucalion's own eyes glowed for a moment before he added. "These sore eyes anyway. Hello Derek, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded. Despite what he promised Chris and Noah about being careful, he lunged at Duke and pressed him against the building. "Do you know where Stiles is?"

Deucalion wasn't bothered or impressed and used his own Alpha powers to push Derek off. "I might not have my pack with me but I am fully capable of kicking your arse. And as for Stiles...yes."

Derek froze. "You know where he is?"

"I do. But I have to say I'm surprised to see you this side of the pond. How'd you get here?" Deucalion asked.

"Stiles warned us about some werewolf named Greyback. Peter's informed me about how dangerous he is. So I came to help Stiles." Derek informed him.

"So you and your uncle are here?" Deucalion asked since Derek said 'we'.

"No," Derek said. He didn't want to claim he was here with a hunter.

"Not surprised. Greyback is someone Peter wouldn't want to fight." Deucalion said. His eyes glowed as he got a better look at Derek. "You're here with Stiles's father I assume? Can be quite dangerous for a human."

"Which is why I'm here," Derek said. It wasn't a lie, wasn't the whole truth but Deucalion didn't need the whole truth. "But why are you here? If Greyback is making so much noise, I'd figure after losing your pack you'd not want to go up against anyone as fear-inducing."

"It seems we have many things to discuss. Since we're in England, how about a spot of tea?"

"I have better things to do," Derek growled.

"You're here. You're looking for Stiles. I have answers, but also questions. You know if you want to win the game you'll have to play it."

"Stiles's life isn't a game!" Derek roared.

Deucalion was unphased. "But his freedom is. Come, I know a quaint little place."

* * *

"Are you working with Greyback?" Derek asked after their server left.

Deucalion took his time preparing his cup before he said, "You and your uncle sure are different. He'd have been far more subtle."

Part of Derek was still...wary, about being in Deucalion's presence. Though they were both Alphas without their packs, Deucalion had more practice in being this rank. Still, he was an Alpha and couldn't show fear. Not to mention this is as close as he's been to finding Stiles and why he was here at all. He wasn't going to let his fear stop him.

"Peter and I have different methods." He agreed. "Answer the question."

Deucalion took a sip of his tea before staring at Derek. It was unnerving to a degree having a blind man look seemingly through you but Derek did his best to seem unbothered.

"Greyback is a threat. No, I am not working with him."

"...do you know what his connection to Stiles is?" Derek asked.

"Greyback had some of his lackeys break into the Ministry of Magic and steal a file. A report to be exact. With all the information the Brits had on one American student who came to visit Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry during something called the Triwizard Tournament."

"Stiles...what does Greyback want with Stiles?" Derek inquired.

"What indeed. I don't know the answer but you can rest somewhat assure that Stiles is at the moment safe."

"He was taken, then his father was held captive, and some super wolf has interest in him? How is that safe?" Derek demanded.

"Because the moment I caught wind of his arrival, I've kept an eye on him. And I saved him from Greyback first attempt to get to him. He is safe." Deucalion assured him.

Derek eyed Deucalion carefully before he leaned back into his chair and tried to rest. He wasn't as successful but Deucalion wasn't too bothered by it.

"So he hasn't been hurt?"

"A few scrapes but nothing that wasn't easily healed. He's more emotionally hurt yet nostalgic. He's surrounded by friends and allies...mostly."

A small smidge of jealousy surged through him. "That big Bulgarian guy?"

"I'm assuming you mean Viktor, but no. Stiles wasn't safe by those who ran the school, so we're keeping him a third party location. He's being kept company by a radiant, wholesome warlock who I believe is a lawyer. They're quite an adorable couple." Deucalion commented. He smelled the jealousy but didn't comment on it.

Derek didn't want to dwell on it either. He tried to focus on the danger and threat part of the situation. "What is he? And what is Greyback? My uncle said he was a wolf and a warlock?"

"Stiles?" Deucalion asked. After getting a quiet, 'yes' from Derek, Deucalion shrugged. "He's human. All magic users are human just with something extra. When your wand is snapped you're not allowed to use magic. Doesn't mean it just goes away...just repressed. Which of course begs the question...or questions."

"What sort of questions?" Derek asked.

"Stiles was once possessed by a powerful demonic fox spirit that was captured in a tree used once by druids. Coincidence? The magic users think not."

"I...I don't follow." Derek admitted.

"No, I don't expect you to do so. It's rather complicated and I've recently learned about it myself. Let's just leave it there. When or if it becomes relevant I'll explain more. Now, regarding Greyback...he was born a wizard who was bitten. European werewolves are different. Though they retain some traits as in their doneness on steaks and a slight sensitivity to their senses, they aren't like us. They cannot summon their claws and fangs at will."

"My uncle told me this. He also said that European werewolves can't learn to control themselves. They don't have an anchor no matter how much they train."

"That is true. You could be face to face with your family or friends or you true mate...and you would try to kill them if they were in front of you when shifted on the full moon." Deucalion told him. "Greyback is stuck in half-shift. He likes the fear and power it gives him. He's done a good job as making us seem beastly to the magical community…"

"I've heard about his MO. It's horrifying." Derek commented.

Deucalion nodded. Even in his most extreme days, what Greyback does seems maddening.

"At the best of times the magical community sees us as second class citizens, but they've never met a healthy and sane werewolf with a pack. The ones they encounter are usually omegas without a pack who have begun or have gone savage. It's not the most flattering light. So it's best you do not get caught by any magic user in your attempt to help Stiles." Deucalion warned.

"Thanks for the warning...I guess."

Derek was about to say something more when they both froze. Howling in the distance. Many howls that were wild and were even heard by those without sensitive hearing. Deucalion bolted up and ran outside, Derek following behind.

Deucalion's eyes glowed red as he looked in the direction the howling was coming from.

"The Manor."

"The Manor? Is...is that where Stiles is? Is that Greyback's pack?" Derek demanded.

"Come on. They'll need our help." Deucalion said as he began to run. Again, Derek followed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stiles...that made no sense," Cedric stated.

Stiles sighed, "I know. I ran it back just now. And it's not the point. The point was that it was thanks to a friendship like Luna's that Harry and I got the courage to do what knew was right in the circumstance we were placed in. Ever since I left I felt a sense of unfinished business. I can't just keep hiding. I can't just stay safe while Greyback is out there doing god knows what and I'm a possible way to stop this. I'm sick of being benched. I'm sick of playing defense. I wanna know what Dumbledore's been up to. I want to find out what the hell Greyback's up to. I want answers."

Before Cedric could reply to that, howling could be heard in the distance. The two shared a look before they went to look for Malfoy. They found him in the sitting room.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

"Greyback's pack. They seem to have found us. It'll take them some time to get through the wards but it's a matter of when not if." Draco said with a frown.

"Careful what you wish for…" Cedric told Stiles.

"Not exactly what I meant when I said I wanted answers," Stiles replied.

"If you get caught by Greyback I doubt you'll get a proper interview," Draco said.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked him. As much as he didn't trust or like the blond, it was his house that was warded. Draco also had more practice in defense magic than Stiles did. Stiles was also wandless and incapable of doing magic, so he'd have to rely on Draco and Cedric to do most of the magical work.

"I'll reach out to mother and tell her. We'll be safe here."

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked him.

Malfoy's mouth said yes, but his eyes said no.

* * *

They managed to stay safe in the manor for about an hour. Cedric and Malfoy warded the place more as the pack broke through each barrier. Stiles did his best to physically reinforce the doors and windows and not feel useless.

He was pushing a piece of furniture against one of the windows when a werewolf burst through it. Stiles jumped back, grabbing a shard of glass and stabbed it into the werewolf as it tried to attack Stiles. The wolf howled in agony at the attack before being blown back by a wind spell from Cedric who came to pull him to his feet.

Cedric, Stiles, and Malfoy huddled together backs to each other in the center of the room. While Cedric and Malfoy had their wands, Stiles grabbed one of the fire pokers that was near the chimney. It was probably useless, but it was better than nothing.

Malfoy repaired and refortified the windows. Cedric kept himself in front of Stiles despite Stiles not wanting him to. There was a loud thud and Stiles tapped Cedric's shoulder and pointed in the direction.

Who appeared but Deucalion and _Derek_.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Malfoy demanded.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, completely confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, obviously," Derek said as he stormed up to Stiles and inspected him.

Cedric stepped between them and demanded, "Who the hell are you again?"

Before Derek could respond, Deucalion spoke. "Not now boys. We've got more things to worry about."

Stiles was still very stunned to see Derek in front of him. Derek was part of his post-exiled life and he was dealing with his pre-exiled life. The two were never to mix. He knew he sent a message to warn Derek about possible danger but he never expected Derek to come all the way to England...or to be able to find him.

"They're breaking in!" Malfoy yelled.

Stiles cursed at himself, he should have been paying more attention.

There was an explosion of power as the wards finally gave in and the front wall of the manor exploded. Stiles felt himself fly backward and land heavily across the sitting room. His ears were ringing and his heart was racing as he tries to gather his wits. Someone was helping him up and someone else grabbed his free hand but before he could blink his vision into focus, someone apparated them.

They landed with a thud in some woody place, a forest Stiles realizes. Before he could gather his wits, there was a loud roar and Stiles looked back to see that one of Greyback's lackeys were had latched on to them. The roar was accompanied by a spell being shot into the air.

Derek lunged at the wolf and they got into a fight. The wolf was smaller so it didn't last long against Derek.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he came up Stiles.

"I...where are we?" Stiles asked.

"Forest in the outskirts of London. We need to get going. He sent a signal. More will be coming soon." Cedric told them.

Stiles noticed how he was holding his arm. "What happened?"

"When the wolf latched on to me, it dug its claws into my arm which messed up my focus," Cedric told him.

"You splinched…" Stiles said with worry.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad. Well, bad enough that I don't want to risk apparating again...we should get moving." Cedric said.

"We have to get back into town," Derek told them.

"That's a horrible idea. They'll have eyes everywhere." Cedric said.

"I came with a hunter who's got a plane ready. Stiles is coming home." Derek said strictly.

"You came with a hunter? You...you're working with Argent?" Stiles was surprised. Given the Hale and Argent history, this wasn't what he expected.

"It was an emergency and Argent seemed to know how to handle new leads. Plus your father's here." Derek didn't want to initially share that bit of information, but he felt it was a card needed to be played. If not then he felt like Stiles would just follow this...man.

Stiles froze. "My dad's here? In London?"

"He managed to escape and asked Argent for help," Derek told him.

"Escape? Escape from who?" Stiles demanded. Worry, fear, and anger coursed through him as he imagined his father being hurt because of him.

There were various _**CRACK**_ noises from behind them. Cedric grabbed Stiles's hand with his good one and pulled him along.

"We don't have time for this. We have to go!"

Stiles ran with Cedric for a while before the terrain began to show its difficulty. Cedric and Stiles stumbled, but thankfully Derek was used to running through the forest and he grabbed Stiles and stopped him from falling down the steep hill. Cedric wasn't as lucky.

"Cedric!" Stiles cried out.

The howling got closer as Derek decided he needed to use some of his super speed to give them an edge. He picked up Stiles bridal style and began to run away.

Stiles slapped Derek and fought in his hold, "Wait! Cedric's that way!"

"Stiles, they want _you_! We're going this way!"

Stiles frowned a bit before he tried to continue to struggle. Derek just held him closer and used his super strength to confine Stiles and did his best to run away from the wolves that chased them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stiles, slow down!"

"We have to go find Cedric, so no slowing down! Picking up!" Stiles insisted.

Derek ran up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him. Holding on to both of Stiles's shoulder and looking at him in the eyes to better convey his message. "Stiles. There is a pack of them. We are seriously outnumbered. Your father is waiting for you."

Stiles understood that but he just couldn't leave Cedric like that. He shoved Derek's hands off of him, "Cedric is my friend! Actually a bit more! I…" Did he love Cedric? He was never one to say thing carelessly. Being a magic user her knew the power that words held. He knew that he was attracted to Cedric. But he was also too self-aware to not entertain the idea that he was more attracted to what Cedric stood for. His magic.

"Stiles I understand but-"

"You should! You're a werewolf so you know how important pack is. I may not be a werewolf and maybe this is a long shot, but Cedric is like pack to me, okay? Can you understand that? I...He was there for me. He's very important for me."

"He could be dead," Derek told him. It wasn't to hurt Stiles, but it was a very real possibility. They were in a foreign land, basically in enemy territory, with hostiles on their trail. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, he knows he's done that enough in Beacon, but they couldn't be naive.

"But he could be alive. And even if he is dead...he deserves a proper resting place. I didn't leave him behind before...I'm not going to do it now. So either help me or go home."

Derek knew that he should do his best to get Stiles back to his father and getting back Stateside. The look in Stiles' eyes told him that he won't be able to change his mind. As much as he didn't care or even like this Cedric guy...if he meant this much to Stiles, then he'd help save him.

"After we lost them, I could still hear some of them. There are a lot of them, Stiles. You understand that right?" Derek asked him.

"Yes. And I know they're not just basic wolves either. They're magic. Double the threat."

Derek nodded. "They seemed to head in one direction. Greyback may not be the normal alpha but if I had to take a guess...he'd order them to scour the area before reporting back to the den. If they captured your friend...that's where they'd take him."

"Good! Okay. So we find the den and rescue Cedric."

"As much as I hate the idea...shouldn't we try to go back and find Deucalion?" Derek attempted one more time.

"We don't have time to lose, Derek!" Stiles insisted and began to trudge forward.

Derek sighed but followed along keeping his senses on alert to make sure they wouldn't be caught by surprise. While they walked Derek tried to get as much information from Stiles's body without having to ask him questions. There were a few bruises and scratches but nothing life-threatening as far as his nose was concerned. His clothes didn't seem too dirty or as if he's lived in them since he disappeared.

Finally, he couldn't take the silence anymore. "You're magic."

Stiles paused for a moment. At that moment Derek smelled many emotions. Anger, sadness, envy, and bitterness.

"I was."

"When you went looking for that dead body...were you looking for something supernatural?" Derek asked. It had come to mind on the flight over. If Peter had gone to extreme lengths to get revenge for his family, even in a psychotic way, why can't Stiles?

Derek also thought about if Peter had known. Somehow. If that was why he had offered Stiles the bite instead of just biting him like he had with Scott and Lydia. Had Peter known about Stiles and wanted to force it out of him?

Would Stiles have been able to accept the bite and keep his powers?

"No." Stiles' voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I was just...doing whatever I could to stop myself from thinking I wasn't magic anymore. My father's cases...well, I'd worry about him. We were barely getting better in our relationship...after my mother died...and then being exiled and expelled...I...I wasn't the best behaved. He couldn't understand why…is he...is he okay?"

"He's fine. A bit of a sprained ankle from jumping out of a window to escape, but he's fine."

"What?" Stiles asked as his eyes widened.

"He's a Stilinski," Derek told him.

"Yeah...I guess that's where I get it from. I sometimes forget." Stiles admitted. "What did he do after he escaped?"

"He called Argent," Derek replied.

"Not Melissa?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. My guess? He wanted to keep Melissa and Scott out of this while knowing that Argent worked in security and would have access to guns and therefore some protection. It just worked out in his favor that Argent knew about the supernatural and turned out to be more useful than he originally thought."

"How did you guys get here? It's kinda weird to think you all traveled commercial." Stiles commented.

"We flew. Charter plane from Beacon to New York and then a friend of his let us use a privet jet to get us here. Your dad and Argent are at a hunter safehouse. Argent had gone to a hunter bar to try to find out about Greyback. We didn't want to get you in any trouble by asking for you directly." Derek explained.

"So you were going to hunt for Greyback, knowing that he was after me, and hoping our paths would cross along the way."

"Basically," Derek said.

They settled into another bit of silence. Derek kept listening to everything around them. There were scurrying of animals trying to avoid the Apex Predators roaming around, birds flying by, and water not that far off. There might be a stream nearby that led to a lake a couple of miles down from them.

Derek stopped while Stiles kept walking.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles stopped and looked back at Derek, "For what?"

"For not noticing. For not caring. You weren't normal. You accepted things so easily, rolled with it. I should have picked up a clue...I should have asked more."

"I...I wasn't your responsibility."

"No. But you helped me with mine. Rather than be thankful...I felt spiteful. I thought I had to do it all on my own. Be the Alpha my mother used to be. But I'm not her. I've still got a lot to learn. You were lonely...your own kind kicked you out."

"Don't." Stiles warned.

"I...I don't mean it to insult you or hurt you. I just mean...I promised those in my pack a family. A place where they could belong and be stronger. I should have offered you the same."

"I didn't accept the bite from Peter when he offered it to me. I wouldn't have accepted it from you either." Stiles told him.

"I know. But a pack isn't just made up of wolves." Derek said before he walked up to Stiles until he was in front of him. "I'm sorry...that in a town full of supernatural beings, you still felt like you had to keep who you really are a secret."

Stiles looked into Derek's hazel eyes and knew he was sincere. It made Stiles's heart flutter. Where was this Derek at the beginning of their adventures when Stiles needed him?

Before he could answer though, something caught Stiles's attention. Something behind Derek. Carefully, as Derek's body hid his arm's actions, he reached over and got a good grip of Derek's shirt.

His eyes darting between Derek's and a spot behind him, Stiles whispered, "There's a small decline behind us...on the count of three...we're gonna jump. Land on your feet...and _run_!"


	15. Chapter 15

Derek curses himself for not picking up the threat. Some sort of tracker wolf who specialized in tracking its prey. Knowing where to stand so the wind doesn't give them away by scent while being sure that their footsteps are light.

His fingers twitch to grab Stiles close but he knew that he couldn't mess this up. Looking into Stiles' eyes to convey that he understood and tries to prepare for when Stiles reached three. When Stiles reached the number, Derek used his quick reflexes and pulled Stiles close while he lunged them forward, using the natural landscape as well as gravity to help in their escape.

Derek can hear the other wolf lunge towards them and he focuses on trying to make their landing as soft as possible. Sadly, he and Stiles both share equal amounts of tumbling before Derek pushes off of the hillside and lands them on the next leveled ground, Stiles still in his arms. Derek doesn't give Stiles too much time to get himself together before he's pulling him along.

A tracker is dangerous and won't leave them alone. What Derek needs to do is get them into the water to help hide their scent, so he rushes to where he heard the water. To his relief, it's bigger than a brook and it's an actual river.

"Oh god, please don't tell me we're gonna do what I think we're gonna do." Stiles bemoaned.

"Jump!" Derek ordered.

"Damn it!" Stiles cried out, not having much choice as Derek pulled him in.

Derek's grip was tight as the currents carried them along. Stiles was slightly reminded of the Kanima attack and Derek was paralyzed and it was up to Stiles to keep Derek from drowning. Now it seemed like Derek was repaying the favor...and doing as much of a well, yet mediocre job at it. The rapids were fast and the random rocks and logs that were in the water didn't help to make this a fun ride. Sometimes they'd crash into one of those things or they'd be pulled under for far too long and Stiles would nearly pass out from not being able to breathe.

It might not have been salt water but he's pretty sure he took in far more than what was healthy for a human being to take in.

Stiles wasn't sure when they got close enough to the shore but the rush movement stopped and he felt the heaviness a body feels after being pulled out of water while wearing heavy clothing. Turning to his knees Stiles spent a few minutes coughing up water, choking on his own spit as he tried to get big gulps of breath in. He wasn't sure how long it took him to get straight, but in that time Derek had held him, adding some body heat to Stiles's shivering form. Derek rubbed Stiles' back and talked to him quietly and gently.

Once Stiles could find his voice, he looked up at Derek. He was still shivering, teeth clattering as he told Derek, "Y-you...y-you're gettin' b-betta…"

"At w-what?" Derek asked. His internal werewolf body heat and healing were kicking in while in the water, so it took him a third of the time Stiles needed to get better.

"B-being a l-leader." Stiles shivered horribly and Derek pulled him in closer.

"We should build a fire...Get you warmed up," Derek commented.

Stiles snuggled into Derek, seeking warmth. "What...w-what if...they s-see the s-smoke?"

"You need to w-warm up. M-me being wet w-won't help you." Derek told him. "Stay here."

"N-not a c-chance, S-Sourwolf...I'll b-build the b-base. Y-you get firewood." Stiles told him and pulled away from Derek's arms to begin gathering rocks.

Derek stood and walked towards the forest area and grabbed what he thought could be dry enough to ignite. Once he had enough he returned to Stiles and saw that he had some grass and small twigs.

"Any ch-chance you h-have a l-light-ter?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. When Derek just gave him a deadpanned look, Stiles sighed. "W-well...it was y-your idea...d-do you know h-how to s-start a f-fire?"

"I used to camp w-with my family." Derek's stutter wasn't as bad as Stiles'. Perks of being a werewolf. "Friction is our f-friend."

"I thought f-fish w-were our friends and n-not food," Stiles said with a small smirk. With Derek's blank stare, Stiles rolled his eyes. "F-Findin' Nemo. P-Pixar...Wa-watch it sometime."

Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed two sticks and used his claws to shape them both in the needed ways. One with a pointed end, and another with a dent in the middle and used it to create friction.

It took him longer than he wanted but eventually, he got a small ember going and with Stiles's help they managed to make a small fire.

Stiles mentally told himself that the reason he allowed himself to get back into Derek's arms was for the werewolf warmth. He didn't dwell too much on whether it was appropriate or not because his mind drifted back to Cedric.

"He'll be fine Stiles."

"You don't know that," Stiles mumbled. He wanted to hope and believe, but when has anything supernatural after the Triwizard tournament ever been hopeful or merciful. Cedric was only spared because Stiles did everything he could to break the rules and defy prophecy. "I s-saved him before...f-from certain d-death in a r-rise of an evil w-w-warlock that was -p-pr-prophecized. I was warned that...destiny c-cannot be thwarted, only d-d-delayed."

"That sounds like giving in and an excuse to do nothing...that's when evil truly wins, remember? When good men do nothing." Derek reminded him.

"Who s-said I w-was g-good?" Stiles asked without missing a beat.

"Everyone...you know you're good right?" Derek asked as he tried to get a better look at Stiles.

Stiles didn't look up to meet his gaze. Was he good? He wasn't so sure. Not after the demon fox possessed him. Not after all the bad thoughts and anger, he felt when being in the presence of Dumbledore and the others.

"Stiles...your friends are alive because of you. A lot of people in Beacon are safe because of you. I...I should have thanked you sooner. I mean...yeah you sort of jumped in head first into dangerous situations and sometimes made things worse, but...you didn't turn away from your mistakes. You faced them and helped fix them." Derek told him.

Stiles remained quiet for a while longer before he said, "You're w-way more t-talkative overseas…"

Derek sighed. He hated being the optimistic one, but it wouldn't get them far if they were both brooding. "Isn't he magic?"

"Y-yeah…"

"He was born with it?"

"Yes."

"So he was raised with it. Trained with it. It sucks right now. But we're gonna find him...you just gotta believe it. Don't bury him before you give it a chance. I know you Stiles...you saved me, kept me from drowning even when you didn't like me and I didn't like you. Why are you so ready to give up?"

"Because it's different!" Stiles hissed. His anger kept him from stuttering then. Stiles pushed himself off of Derek and got to his feet and paced.

"How?" Derek coaxed. He preferred to be holding Stiles and continue sharing his body heat with him, but he knew that Stiles needed this moment more.

"Because we're n-not just dealing w-with self-governed p-packs who can hash out their problems in an open clearing on a full m-moon or humans who can give each other a s-sp-special wink or secret h-handshake to let them know they know what's out there! This is an ancient, ruling system with p-people who'd rather p-preserve order and the p-peace they know while turning a blind eye and sh-shunning their own for the sake of...of…" Stiles had tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "In Beacon, the r-rules aren't written. We c-can make them up as we go along...if we d-don't like it, we can change it or ch-challenge it. Here the rules are so old, D-Derek...they're old a-and unchanging...if there have to be s-sacrificial lambs, th-then so be it. No one cares…"

"You do…"

Stiles scoffed and wiped at his tears angrily. "I did. And look w-what it got m-me. Nightmares, tr-trauma, para-paranoia..."

Derek got up and stood in front of Stiles and grabbed his hands. "It got you a pack. I am so sorry that it didn't seem like it before. I'm sorry if we've failed you. I'm just...sorry. But I'm here now. I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you save your friend, I'm going to help you deal with Greyback, and I'm going to help you get back home. You're part of my pack...if you want to be."

A place to belong. A place where people are grateful for his help, where he won't be dismissed, or only used or called on when they're in trouble. "I...I'll be e-equal t-to the o-others? M-my voice w-will matter?"

Derek wanted to tell him that it's always mattered. Though he and the others were reluctant or stupid to ignore Stiles's ideas, they always held some sort of merit. But as vocal as he's been, as he got closer to talking about his feelings, the fewer words he could say. "Yes."

Stiles searched Derek's face. He's been able to read Dere's facial expressions better than most, and he knew that Derek usually spoke more with his eyebrows(facial expressions) than with his words. And they were words that Stiles believed.

"Kay...I w-will accept your help. We h-have to find C-Cedric."

"You're almost dry. We can head out soon." Derek said. He heard rustling near them, too big to be just an animal passing by. He pressed Stiles behind him.

"W-what is it?" Stiles asked.

"We have company," Derek stated.

"How many?" Stiles asked as he looked for a possible make-shift weapon.

"Sounds like three. But I don't think they're wolves. They're not acting like it...but I've recently learned not all wolves are alike." Derek told him.

Stiles leaned down to grab a sharpish rock and nodded. "Oh yeah, they're not."

"Stiles put the rock down," Hermione ordered with such a strict voice that Stiles immediately dropped the rock.

Recognition hit him and a smile broke out on his face. He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Good company...friends."

Derek was skeptical as a trio of teens emerged from the forest, but Stiles ran past him to hug them. Derek had no choice but to accept them as allies.


	16. Chapter 16

Neville had been having a blast reconnecting with Stiles. Not being able to contact him and make sure he was alright was one of the biggest regrets Neville had. Deep down in his heart and soul, he knew it was wrong what happened to him. He tried so damn hard to get any bit of information he could, but nothing worked. No professor would give him a straight answer. Whenever he dared speak about Stiles or the events of the Triwizard tournament, he'd be shut down.

His classmates would grumble as he sometimes cost them house points. It enraged him that they would care more about a stupid cup when someone innocent had been so horribly treated.

It was how he got close to Cedric and the two became good friends. Neville suspected that Cedric had a mix of hero-worship as well as a crush on Stiles. The devotion and dedication reminded him a lot about how Ginny used to be with Harry.

It amazed him to have Stiles back, but Stiles's fears had some truth to them. Though he will have more people with some more power trying to help him, it's hard to come back from getting your wand snapped. Not impossible, but very hard. Especially Stiles's circumstances and his moves to stop, as accidental and unintentional as it happened, to stop Voldemort instead of having it be Harry.

Neville will be one of Stiles's champions among others like Harry, Cedric, and the Twins. Neville now knew where Stiles lived and no matter what was ordered or ruled, he wouldn't be cut off from his friend again.

But as his luck would have it, he and Stiles we separated. At first, it wasn't anything bad. A simple locator spell was all it took for them to reconnect. It happened a few more times as Stiles and Neville both got distracted by things they saw as they made their way.

It wasn't until he heard a shriek of terror that he realized how different this time was.

"STILES!" Neville yelled as he tried to trudge through the running crowd. They were running in the opposite direction and dragging Neville along with them.

The yelling for louder, the chaos exploded, spells began to be cast, people began to apparate as a thick and chilly fog rolled in and howls could be heard coming from all directions.

Still, Neville tries to navigate through the crowds of panic and dodge the danger and tried to find Stiles in all of this mess.

He might not be a Ravenclaw, and Stiles might have compared him to Godric himself, but he wasn't stupid. It pained him deeply but he too apparated away.

Neville went to the first place he could think of: The Burrow.

He apparated as far as the wards would allow before he ran to the house and burst through the door after practically knocking the door down. "I need help!"

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door, wand at the ready, and relaxed only slightly when she saw Neville. Seeing the state he was in, she kept the concern. "What in Merlin's beard is the matter?"

"Diagon Alley was attacked!" Neville exclaimed just as Ginny and Fred came to see what the fuss is about.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

Fred looked over the clock with George and Ron's spoons. It was his turn to help at the Burrow so George was left to take care of the shop. While Stiles was hanging out with Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione would stay and help at the shop.

"I was with Stiles and then people began to panic, a fog rolled in, spells were cast, howls were heard...I tried to find Stiles but...I couldn't." Neville explained, guilt clear on his face.

"Godric's ghost…"

Before anyone else said anything, an Otter patronus appeared. _"Mrs. Weasley, we're all fine!"_

"Oh thank heaven! Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

 _"When the attacked happened, we took in as many people from the street as we could before we activated the wards….it's surprisingly very well guarded,"_ Hermione said.

Fred rolled his eyes, though he was clearly relieved to hear his friends and family was okay. "George and I aren't just a very pretty face. Our ware is hilarious but practical."

"Is Stiles with you?" Neville asked.

 _"Neville? No...he's not with you?"_ Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head. "We got separated. I tried to find him, I swear. I...I'll go back and look for him."

"No!" Mrs. Weasley said strictly. It pained her to think they were leaving Stiles alone and vulnerable, but she couldn't allow anyone to go back to a dangerous place.

"He was in my charge. Stiles isn't allowed to do magic. We can't leave him." Neville insisted.

"I'm not saying we're going to leave him in the lurch. I'm only saying it won't be you lot to go after him. We'll send word to the order. Dumbledore will send someone to find him." Mrs. Weasley said.

Neville shared a look with Ginny. They weren't very easily convinced.

"Can you all get back here safely?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

 _"We're going to wait until we're sure it's clear before we open up the_ floo _network here and get everyone home,"_ Hermione told them.

"Stay safe." Mrs. Weasley told them before she turned to the three. "I know you don't like it. While I go get in contact with the Order, Neville darling, Ginny and Fred will patch you up."

"I'm fin-"

"Come on, Longbottom. Mother's orders." Fred said as he grabbed Neville's arm and Ginny the other.

"Guys I'm fine." Neville finally managed out.

"We know. But I'm going to guess Harry's not going to just wait for the coast to clear. Where's the last you saw Stiles? We might as well help Harry have a good start." Fred said.

"Oh." Neville had to remember who he was with. Friends and allies who liked and cared for Stiles too. "Right."

* * *

Harry had received Neville's notes and had gone to search for Stiles along with Hermione and Ron. They encountered a few Snatchers but managed to escape from their grasp. They looked high and low but there wasn't a trace of Stiles, not even with magic. Wherever he was, he was hidden underneath a cloaking spell or ward.

"We'll find him, Harry," Hermione promised.

"We shouldn't have lost him in the first place," Harry grumbled.

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's Stiles. Magic was just a plus. He's clever. He'll be fine until we find him."

" _Harry_ !"

The trio looked over to the alley where the whisper had come from. They had their wands at the ready before they lowered them when they realized it was Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, joining Sirius in the alley to give them more cover.

"We got word that Stiles was missing. I'd assume you'd be looking. Any clues?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing but dead ends," Harry replied.

"Locator spell?" Sirius inquired.

"Not working," Hermione answered.

"Doesn't mean anything," Sirius said.

"But what _does_ it mean? If he was taken, _why_ ?" Harry demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Aren't there Aurors who would specialize in hunting down werewolves in necessary? Remus has mentioned hunters. Dumbledore brings Stiles back after what he allowed to happen...and now Stiles is missing? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Very good questions. I'll ask around. In the meantime you three keep your eyes peeled. I'll be in touch with anything I find." Sirius tells them before shifting back into a dog and running off.

* * *

"Anything new?" Harry asked Remus.

They were back in Grimmauld Place, the Order was now aware that Stiles had disappeared...they refused to accept he was taken. He was just unaccounted for. But the worry in their expressions made Harry more the suspicious.

"Something is going on but Dumbledore's not sharing. I heard some talk about meeting with druids but that's all. And it makes little sense." Remus told him with a frown.

"There you are," Tonks said as she entered the room without knocking.

"You could learn to knock, you know." Remus chided her.

"But then I won't burst into some possible juicy information." She replied with a smirk.

Harry smiled while Remus rolled his eyes.

"Did you have something to tell us?" Harry asked.

"I got a message." She said with a pointed stare. "From Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What does he want?" Remus asked.

"To tell us that Stiles is with him."

" _What_ ?" Both men asked.

"Don't shoot the messenger. It was short and I burned it after. He's safe. They're at Malfoy Manor. Cedric's there with him. He wants to stay hidden for a bit in hopes of trying to find out what the hell is going on. I don't disagree."

Harry shared a look with Remus before he nodded. "Alright. Then we keep this to ourselves...you haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"No. I like the kid. He's spunky. I don't like what happened to him or how he's being treated. He said you can tell Moony and Padfoot, Hermione and Ron, and Neville. But it's best to not let it go more from there."

"He has a point. No one else will know until it's time to collect him. Understood?" Remus asked them.

Harry and Tonks nodded. While Remus went to go inform Sirius, Tonks went with Harry to inform the others allowed.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity later before they caught word from Malfoy that the manor was attacked and that Stiles and Cedric had escaped but might need help.

It was a combined effort between the trio's best talents that found Stiles. They were worried when the realized the man with Stiles wasn't Cedric, but he seemed protective of him, so it wasn't the worst case scenario.

Hermione then told Stiles to put down the rock before he hurt himself and then they were all embracing.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes," Stiles asked as he pulled away from the group hug.

"We're glad you're in one piece...anything broken?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just...cold." Stiles said.

Hermione pointed her wand at Stiles, which caused the man behind Stiles to growl in a threat. Hermione ignored him and used a spell to dry Stiles's clothing. She also added an extra feature that made Stiles feel warm.

"You're a lifesaver," Stiles said with a content sigh. "Can you dry Derek's clothes too?"

"My clothes are almost dry on their own," Derek grumbled.

"They're cold and damn. Do it." Stiles told Hermione.

Before Derek could protest, Hermione did the spell then asked, "Who's this?"

"This...this is Derek Hale. A friend from America." Stiles said.

The three newcomers all looked at him. Derek felt a bit awkward at their stares as well as...insecure? Should he feel insecure that Stiles didn't introduce him as his species? No right? He at least called Derek a friend.

"Derek, these are my friend. Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

"I thought Malfoy said you were with Cedric," Ron told Stiles.

"We were together at Malfoy Manor. When we landed, some of Greyback's wolves sort of latched on to Cedric. He was splinched a bit...then we were attacked again and got separated. Derek thinks they'll take Cedric to their den...that's where we were heading." Stiles explained.

"And you used the river as a transport?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was fast. And it helped hide our scent." Stiles told him.

"How long has it been since you were separated from Cedric?" Harry asked.

"About an hour and a half. Give or take." Derek replied.

"Then they're not too far off. Assuming they won't apparate then they'll be in these woods." Hermione said.

"Then let's get a move on," Stiles said.

"Ron, get rid of the fire," Hermione instructed. "Harry help me with this."

While Harry helps Hermione with a spell of some sort with a map, and Ron tended to the fire, that left Derek with Stiles.

"What's with the face?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing."

"Not nothing. Look...I know you don't know them. I know that you're used to doing a lot of things alone. But this is...about me. They know a bit more than you do. They have magic. This will help us."

Derek wanted to explain to Stiles it wasn't that he didn't trust them. It was part of it, but not all of it. Derek saw how tightly they embrace and how they interacted. The moments were short, but they told Derek a lot. Stiles had friends who cared about him a lot. Friends who were magic like he'd been.

The wolf still feels very confident that Stiles will come home at the end of this, if for nothing else than for the Sheriff's sake. But he can't help but feel jealous. He also felt that he just...wasn't enough.


	17. Chapter 17

"Derek should have been back by now," Noah told him.

Chris wanted to believe that Derek hadn't gotten himself into any trouble, but they've been very lucky so far. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

"I guess there's little point in trying to get you to stay here while I go look for him?" Chris tried.

"No point. If he was taken because he's here helping find my son, I can't live with myself if something happened to him. And...this might be a proper lead."

Chris nodded, "Let's go gear up. Best we have and not need it than need it and not have it."

* * *

"How's our prisoner?" Greyback asked as he smirked down at Cedric.

Cedric had been caught and brought over to their den and was bounded and gagged. He was covered in dirt and some blood from the scratches and scrapes he got along the way.

"Quiet. Seems he don't wanna share much with us," Greyback's lackey said.

Greyback scoffed, "No matter. He'll do fine as bait alone...I just need Stilinski to come for him."

Cedric tensed at the mention of Stiles and glared hard at the werewolf. Greyback just smirked back in response.

"Keep an eye on him. Nothing gives people more stupid and reckless courage than love...and this fool is in love."

The werewolf guards that were keeping an eye on Cedric nodded. One of his pack members followed behind Greyback. "Stilinski seems to have a werewolf of his own. But not like us, sir."

"I'm not surprised," Greyback said.

"Doubt he's magic, but he could still prove an annoyance." The wolf-wizard stated.

"Are you afraid of him?" Greyback asked casually.

The wolf-wizard heard the threat in it anyway and shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good. Because I don't care who he brings with him. I don't care if he summons an army of the undead. I don't care how many die in getting him. Stilinski is the key to my next evolution. Get him." Greyback growled.

"Of course sir." The wolf-wizard nodded, trying and failing, to mask his fear.

Greyback watched him scurry off before he went to speak with the druids he had _persuaded_ to join him.

"Will it be ready?" Greyback asked them as he watched the trio of druids work on a ritual.

"We are doing all we know, but this is unheard of." One of the druids responded.

"That's not what I asked," Greyback growled.

"It's the answer you'll get. You're playing the lines of nature and order...this isn't easy!" the second druid told him.

Greyback dismissed the warnings, "If there's no risk, there's no reward. Voldemort promised me power, and I will get what I was promised. One way or another."

"How are you so sure this will work?" The third one asked.

"No one understands the power of a Nemeton better than you and your lot. The amount of power one tree can get is amazing...stealing from it is impossible. It must be given...Siphoning power from a wizard that was touched not only by the power of an old Nemeton as well as the darkness of a powerful, thousand-year-old being...it will all lead up to my desires. I only need you three to drain him of his magic and pass it to me on the night of the full moon." Greyback explained.

"That's in two days." The first druid stated.

"Then be prepared. The boy is on his way." Greyback told them

* * *

"It's a trap," Derek commented.

"You're optimistic, aren't you?" Ron deadpanned. He didn't disagree though.

"They can still use magic, can't they?" Derek asked.

"They can. And you're right. If they didn't want Cedric to be found they'd have warded the place." Hermione agreed.

"They know we're coming," Harry stated.

"Because we are. We're not leaving Cedric." Stiles said with resolve.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"When has any plan we've ever plotted ever worked?" Harry asked and Ron made a face that said 'he's got a point'.

"So you're saying we just barge in, guns blazing, without a strategy?" Derek asked, unimpressed.

"Don't act like we ever had any better plans in Beacon," Stiles told him.

"At least back there we knew the territory and what the enemy was capable of. I've never fought a magic user." Derek told him.

"Magic user?" Ron echoed. He's never really heard that term being used before. At least not by magic folk. "What are you again? You can't be just a muggle."

"Derek'-" Stiles began but Derek cut him off.

"I'm a born werewolf. Problem?" Derek demanded, already prepared to defend himself. He didn't have to like these people, he reminded himself. He just had to work with them for a while. Until Stiles was ready to come back home.

"My godfather's a werewolf. We're not particularly fond of evil werewolves, but we're not prejudiced." Harry told him.

"Oh," Derek muttered. He felt a bit of heat rising in his cheeks.

"They understand werewolf stigma. They're not that kindly greeted with open arms in the wizarding world. But that's not important. What is important is that between you three's magic and Derek's werewolf skills, we'll be able to get Cedric out of danger." Stiles told them. "We'll head towards the den. Once we're about a mile away, Derek will use his stealth and senses to do a perimeter check to see what we're dealing with and see if he can maybe locate Cedric."

"And that's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"It's specific enough to be a plan without getting too complicated and intricate that it backfires on us," Stiles answered.

"Which is just about the best we can hope for. Come on." Harry said as he began to lead.

Harry led at the front. He, Ron, and Hermione had their wands ready for any possible attack. Ron and Stiles followed next in line, flanking Harry. Hermione only a step in front of Derek who took up the rear, much like an actual wolf alpha so he could keep an eye on the whole pack from his place.

* * *

They trudged through the forest mostly silent. Speaking only every once in a while as Hermione pointed something out or Derek alerted them of something with his super senses. Stiles could see that Hermione was very tempted to interview or interrogate Derek about his abilities and backstory but had to keep the mission in mind.

It was weird to ever think of both of his life coming together like this. Stiles sort of hopes that before they go back home Derek can meet Remus. Though Derek may have doubts as a man, he's a proud werewolf. Stiles thinks that maybe Remus could benefit from knowing a healthy, better-stabilized werewolf. Derek has his issues sure...isn't the best people person, but he was better than most.

That, however, was wishful thinking. First, they needed to find Cedric and then get home in one piece. There's a lot between then and now that could go wrong and jeopardize all his hopes.

They're about a mile or so from the den when Derek can begin to pick up voices. Greyback's Snatchers weren't the most orderly and quiet bunch. Stiles hopes that works in their favor.

Derek orders them to stay put while he gets closer to give them a better idea of what they're dealing with. Unfortunately, for Derek, Harry and Stiles were both rather impatient. They didn't charge in, but they kept creeping closer until they themselves could see the side of the mountain with a cave opening that was working as the main den, with tents pitched out in front of it.

Greyback's pack was not small.

"This is bad. Very bad." Ron commented.

"We _might_ need a plan," Stiles added.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek didn't like this. Not at all. Mostly because he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get Stiles to back away from this.

Back when his family was alive they were considered a pretty huge pack. The Hales had been a long established pack. Each Alpha for the past seven generations inherited the title after the old Alpha passed, and it was usually to old age. Or in the rare time when his great-grandfather had their emissary do a ritual during a full moon to pass on the title and power to his grandfather because he felt he was getting too old.

Their numbers were added when their children had children, or when a spouse was added. And in the rare occasion when someone was bitten, but the Hale's refrained from giving out the bite willy nilly.

In Derek's time, the biggest his pack was...less than twenty. And those included the cousins who were not only human but lived a town or so over.

Greyback's pack, however…

Derek could easily count at least ten tents, with many people walking around. He couldn't properly tell from his spot if they were all werewolves or not but it didn't really matter. They were here working for Greyback. They were part of the threat and if their packs worked the same as his kind's pack that each member added strength to their Alpha then Greyback would be very hard to take down.

He'll have to try to convince Stiles to head back and find Argent and maybe involve hunters to their side. Derek already knew that Stiles wouldn't go for it but he'd have to try. There just didn't have the number or strength.

Derek was about to head back to the teenagers when movement caught his eye. In a sea of grey and black and other dark colors that melted with the terrain, a splash of yellow caught his attention. It was definitely Cedric.

It might seem unfair and childish to hate this man without knowing him, but he did. The way he carried himself, even in captivity, told Derek that he was brave and proud. Cedric was brought from a tent and dragged to a spot in the center of the campground.

If there was any shred of hope that this wasn't a trap, it was gone now. Cedric was being put on display. In one piece but clearly hurt. Open bait.

They expect Stiles to be foolhardy and impulsive. They expect him to charge towards Cedric in a passionate rather than logical approach.

Derek wanted to believe that Stiles would be smart enough to not be what they believed him to be but he also remembered the things Stiles said about Cedric. There wasn't too much information but when Stiles told Derek that he had saved Cedric once, the look in his eyes told a deeper story. One of life and death and prophecy.

He still had to try. He was halfway back when he heard the yelling and howling. A group of Greyback's wolves was heading towards where he left Stiles and the others. Derek ran, not caring if he was seen at this point or not, and just tried to get to Stiles.

As he got closer he had to dodge a few beams of light that made the things they hit explode. He was met with a few enemy wolves but they weren't as used to combat as Derek was and he used it to his speed to his advantage to take them out.

When he got closer to where he left Stiles he found himself fighting off more wolves, witches, and wizards. He was stunned and thrown back with a very bad feeling coursing through him. Getting up, his feet felt like jelly but he pushed through. The pain made him shift into his half shift so he had his claws, fangs, and wolf face exposed. Clawing, biting, growling and roaring his way through.

Then he was tackled to the ground just as a green light flashed in the corner of his eyes.

He looked to see who tackled him and it was Ron. They scrambled behind the tree. "It's bad enough to get hit with the red ones but do _not_ get hit by the green ones!"

"Wh-what?" Derek asked, confused and disoriented.

"The green spells. Those are killing curses. You get hit by those you're dead. Point blank. No getting up. Gone." Ron explained.

Derek could only nod, taking the information at face value, and promising himself he'll freak out about it later. Right now he had more important matter. "Where's Stiles?"

"We got ambushed. I saw him and Harry head in the same direction." Ron told him.

"We're seriously outnumbered. We gotta get the others and get the hell out of here." Derek told him.

"I don't mind that plan," Ron said as he and Derek scrambled up and tried to get an idea of the area around them. Ron had his wand in his hand and took the lead as he stepped out from behind the tree and stunned a few of the were-wizards while Derek leaped and tackled another one.

The two fought well together before they heard Hermione's shriek. Ron got distracted and blasted with a stunning spell.

Derek was torn between staying to help Ron and trying to go after Hermione who might be in serious peril and finding Stiles.

A growl behind him told him he had even more company. He turned and glared down two were-wizards. Ron wasn't responding and even Derek fought with one, it left the redhead too exposed and Derek knew he was going to be very hurt, if not killed.

Just as they prepared to leap at Derek, Derek preparing to try his best anyway, there was a loud _**BANG**_! Which was immediately followed by another one.

Derek saw both of the wolves fall, blood pooling around their bodies.

"You okay?" Noah asked as he came out of the tree lines, gun still at the ready.

Derek wished he could relax but right now wasn't the best time. Even with Noah and Argent, they were still very outnumbered.

"How'd you find me?" Derek asked.

"Your phone's GPS. Thanks for not shutting it off." Chris replied as he approached the redhead. "Friend or Foe?"

"Oh. You're welcome. And a friend. He's friends with Stiles." Derek answered as he ran to the redhead and shook him awake. He wasn't looking too good but he was alive.

"Mione!" Ron snapped out of it and tried to stand up, but faltered. Derek and Noah helped him up.

"Come on. Stiles is this way." Derek said as he led the way.

"What exactly is the situation? There are a lot of bodies out here." Chris said.

"Greyback's pack is located not that far from here. They have someone captive...someone who means a lot to Stiles. They're using him as bait…" Derek explained.

"Knowing Stiles, he'll want to save them. And I'm guessing this Greyback is as dangerous as all the info search suggests?" Noah asked.

Derek nodded.

"Who are these guys again?" Ron asked Derek.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles's dad. This is Chris Argent. Werewolf hunter." Derek introduced them.

"Blimey...uh, I'm a friend of Stiles. Hi…" He said awkwardly but then raised an eyebrow and pointed between Derek and Chris. "You're a werewolf...but are working with a hunter?"

"Stiles made many different friends after being exiled." Derek deadpanned.

"Ronald?"

"Mione!" Ron cried when he heard her voice. He ran away from the group and found Hermione behind a shrub. She was hurt and her ankle looked bad. "Are you okay?"

"I tripped...where are Harry and Stiles?" She asked.

"I dunno. I found Derek and some backup but...not enough. Mione...we're not enough." Ron told her.

She cried a bit, hating to admit defeat especially in these circumstances. "You have to go get help."

"What? No, I can't leave you." Ron said, shaking his head.

"I can't risk apparating. But you need to get Remus and Sirius and your dad and...we need help." She told him as steadily as she could, trying to be strong.

"Can you get back-up?" Derek asked. He hated to break into their moment, but it was critical.

Ron didn't look pleased but he nodded. "I'll be right back. Can you look after her?"

Derek's face must have shown that he didn't really want to stay here, but he nodded. "Just hurry."

Ron stood and shared a look with Hermione before he vanished in thin air.

"And where did he go?" Noah asked. This was the first time he's seen magic like that up close.

"He went to get help. Those who have been going after Greyback...or at least help from those who care about Harry and Stiles." Hermione informed them. She hissed as she tried to move her leg.

Noah went to inspect it while Chris kept his gun at the ready in case of any more attack. Derek knelt next to her and took her hand to draw away the pain. When the black lines drew up Derek's arms, her eyes widened.

"That's impressive…" She commented.

"Werewolf perks," Derek commented.

"I'm no doctor so I can't stay if it's broken but it's definitely strained. You'll need to be carried." Noah told her.

"No, I won't." She said and reached for her wand and pointed it to her foot. She said something in Latin and with a cry of pain, she then twirled her foot which was good as new. She smiled back at them, "Witch perk."

Noah and Derek helped her up and she looked around and frowned.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

It was Derek that answered though. "It's quiet."

"I'm assuming that's not a good thing?" Noah asked.

"They knew we were out here. They sent their lackeys after us...They were loud, they were careless." Hermione stated.

"They have Stiles."

Everyone turned to the new voice. Noah and Chris raised their guns, Hermione her wand, and Derek got into a fighting stance.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in relief and went to go hug her friend. He wasn't on his own. "Merlin's beard...what did they do to you?" Hermione asked Cedric.

Cedric shook his head, "That's not important. Greyback's got Stiles...we need to get him back before the full moon's peak."

"Why? What's happened to Stiles?" Noah demanded.

Cedric didn't know who these newcomers were but that didn't matter. He told Hermione, "Greyback wants to evolve into something...demonic. He plans to use Stiles's magic to do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles hated the feeling of this spell. It was basic and standard but effective, and Stiles hated it. The binding charm or paralyzing spell, whatever the hell it was called, was used on him by one of Greyback's goons. It reminded him of his sleep paralysis. He was very conscious, very aware of everything that was happening around him but he couldn't move.

He heard a low grumble, like a purring almost. Stiles has only seen Greyback in posters and photographs that moved, but there was no mistaking the man that stood over him. Face contorted in a half shift he's used to seeing from the wolves back in Beacon, but they were far more humane than the wizard hybrid.

"We meet at last, young wizard…" Greyback said as he strokes his clawed finger across Stiles' cheek.

Stiles tried to move, despite the lack of movement, it was clear that Stiles was struggling. The crazed look in his eyes were clear indicators.

"So much power in a being so young. If only you had a proper master. You could have been the next Merlin...or Dumbledore… but your existence isn't a waste. You will help embark a new era. A new breed for our kind. We will be freed...your sacrifice will not be in vain."

* * *

Cedric hissed as they applied disinfectant to his wounds while they waited for back up. He was bruised and hurt, but according to Hermione no dark magic was done, so once back to headquarters, they should be able to fix him up in a jiffy.

"The place is empty. Anything they left behind doesn't help." Derek said after coming back from doing another lookout round.

"Where would they take him?" Noah asked Cedric.

"I don't know." Cedric panted. Just because no dark magic was used, doesn't mean that Greyback and his wolves were overly keen on being friendly.

"You said they wanted to use Stiles to help Greyback evolve? Into what? And how?" Derek asked.

"I only heard snippets and it barely makes any sense. Something about a Nemeton...and druids..." Cedric said and looked at Hermione. If anyone would know about them, it would be her. "What do you know about it?"

Hermione frowned, "Druids are a type of magic users but their magic is more ritual based rather than a magical core like us."

"You guys know about it?" Harry asked Chris and Derek after he saw them share a look.

"Back home, we have a Nemeton stump. It used to be a tree that the druids that lived there would use to help with their ritual." Derek explained.

"Like a source of power. For centuries that tree was a place of worship and practice and it...stored, the power. Sometimes during WWII, it was used to trap a powerful demonic spirit." Chris added.

"The Nogitsune?" Harry questioned.

Chris and Derek gave him an odd look but nodded.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"A very old, very powerful, and very dark fox spirit born out of hatred and revenge," Chris answered.

Recognition broke through the Sheriff's face. "That thing that possessed Stiles." He then rubbed his face as a headache began to form. Whenever he saw or was faced with a supernatural encounter, he would logic it out. Find some sort of excuse that would make sense in the human world. Even to the point that it made his police work look very shabby...but the supernatural angle wasn't ever something to be taken seriously unless it was part of the suspect profile. It wasn't until Mr. Winters removed the memory charm on him that the more he thought about certain cases, remembered certain events, he realized how supernatural they were.

After Stiles was possessed and ran away...he sat in the living room with a huge migraine as his chest swelled with emotions. He was hurt and worried about Stiles. Rather than believe in something weird, he just assumed his child was acting out for attention or had gotten involved with the wrong crowd and was doing drugs. With how Derek and his crew carried themselves, it wasn't that huge a leap.

Chir and Derek nodded.

"Magic that powerful is very hard to take. The Nemeton is sort of like a being of its own. It deems those worthy of its power or not. Simply stating you want its power doesn't guarantee you'll get it...not in the way you desire." Chris added.

"Which is why he needs Stiles then." Hermione summarised. "Stiles must work as some sort of middleman. Getting the power from the Nemeton to Greyback."

"That means there's gotta be one nearby," Harry stated.

"That's good, right?" Noah asked.

"Yes and no," Chris said with a frown. "Stiles will be nearby, as in still in England. But the Nemeton isn't easy to find."

"For a human, sure. But we've got werewolf eyes and magic. Surely there's got to be some sort of spell?" Derek demanded, looking at the magic users.

"We can try but I'm not one to ask. This isn't something I've studied." Hermione said with a deep frown. She hated not knowing.

"What about Neville?" Harry asked.

"Neville?" Hermione echoed.

"Herbology has always been his strong suit. If anyone we know and trust will have any viable information on a tree, it's Neville." Harry stated confidently.

"He's right." Cedric agreed.

There were suddenly many _**CRACK**_ noises as more people arrived. Harry stood in front of the three non-magic users and said. "Stay with me...the Order of the Phoenix is powerful and highly regarded, but we can't trust all of them."

* * *

Greyback watched as Stiles was moved and shifted into the right pose. One of the druids slashed him open by the arm to drain some blood while the other used it to scribble and draw the proper sigils on his skin.

Stiles was awake and aware for all of it, still unable to move.

"How long will this take?" Greyback asked.

"First we must make a connection between the boy and the tree. This is a different Nemeton, a foreign power might take time to adjust. If the power takes-"

" _If_?" Greyback growls.

"We will do our best but as we've been telling you over and over...all of this has never been done. We're going in blind. We are consciously killing this poor lad because I do not foresee him surviving. Excuse us for, servants of nature and magic, to be wary of it all!" The third druid exclaimed. "We are committing a crime against the order of nature….none of us know what will happen at the end of this."

Greyback grabbed them by the hem of their robe and pulled them off their feet. "If you and your poor excuse for a coven wish to get out alive...then you make sure this ends my way."

Fear was in the druid's eye, but still, bravely he replied with, "I won't make you that promise...because I can't."

* * *

"I don't like this," Derek stated.

"We're practically being held captive. So I agree." Chris stated.

"But these people are our best bet at getting Stiles back," Noah said.

"Harry himself said not all of them could be trusted," Derek commented.

"You're right. They can't be." Sirius said as he entered the room. He smiled at the trio. "I'm Harry's godfather. I've been sent to bail you out."

"Bail us out?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the old coots want to obliviate your memories and send you home. They may not have Stiles' best intentions in mind and we can't wait for them to make a decision." Sirius explained.

All three men stood and nodded, ready to do whatever was needed to get out.

"What's the plan?" Chris asked.

"We're waiting for my partner. He'll have the portkey with him. The others are working on a distraction slash planning to help in Stiles's rescue." Sirius answered.

"I don't understand," Noah admitted.

"They'll still want to rescue Stiles of course, but they can't decide which methods. And these are the sort of people that believe in letting what is prophesized happen, thinking there's no other way. We are going to help Stiles as soon as possible. Now, have any of you ever used a portkey?"

"Is it like apparating?" Derek asked with a frown. He wasn't keen on that method of travel.

"In a way. But no." Sirius replied.

"Is it worse?" Noah asked with a deadpanned expression. He wasn't much a fan of teleporting either.

"Depends. Just...be sure to hang on." Sirus said before the door opened again to reveal Remus.

"Hello." He greeted to all but his gaze landed on Noah. "I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. Your son is an amazing young man."

"Thank you. I'd like to get him back in one piece, and soon. I don't care the mode of travel we take." Noah said.

Remus nodded and pulled out an old boot. "Everyone hold hands and hang on tightly."

"Where are we going?" Derek asked as he grabbed on to Chris' arm and then Noah's.

"Harry's told us there's one person we can trust who will know about this magical tree. We've sent a message and there's one more place we can go to meet them." Sirius said.

"Them?" Chris asked.

They didn't get an answer because as soon as they were all holding hands, Remus grabbed onto the portkey and they were off.

While Remus and Sirius landed gracefully, the others landed...not so gracefully. And painfully.

"Ugh...where are we?" Noah asked.

"Is that a peacock?" Derek inquired.

"Yup. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. This is just a meetup place. We need to get going, so come on. No time to dilly dally." Sirius said as he helped Noah up.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're Stiles's father?" Neville asked once they were introduced.

The Sheriff nodded, "Noah Stilinski."

Neville shook his hand with a firm grip as his eyes and face held a lot of emotions. "Sir, your son was one of the kindest, most caring, clever wizards I've ever known. I wasn't always too popular or had many friends. Stiles became a very dear friend...he deserved better. I wish I could have done more to help him."

Noah's throat clogged with emotion. "He deserved better." That he could at least agree with.

"As touching as this is and could rival Potter's own fan club, we don't have much time here." Draco reminded them.

"He's right. Once they realized we're gone, and knowing that this was a place where Greyback attack to first go after Stiles, they'll come and look here." Remus said.

"Where do we go?" Neville asked.

"How about a hunter's safehouse?" Chris suggested. "It has top of the line security, and I'm sure you all can add any extra security measures needed?"

Sirius and Remus had a quick and silent conversation before agreeing. "Is there anything here about a Nemeton or druids?" Remus asked Draco.

"The family library might have a few things." The blond replied.

"Summon any book you may have. Pronto." Sirius told him.

Normally, Draco would argue about taking orders from him but decided today wasn't the day to be a prat.

* * *

Stiles was held upright by magic before they summoned tree vines to wrap around him and hold him against the tree. It was a Nemeton tree in its full power. Even though he hasn't properly used his magic in a long time, he could feel the buzzing being pressed against it. It resonated with power and the hum of nature.

Despite his fear, paranoia, and panic...the sense of magical familiarity was nice.

Stiles's eyes darted to one of the druids who was in front of him. They smiled sadly at him.

"The tree's already responding to his magical core." Another druid said.

The one in front of Stiles reached out their hand and cupped Stiles's cheek. "We're so sorry, young one. We will pay for our crimes eventually...we know this. But...we have no choice."

Stiles wanted to yell at them that there is always a choice! Many times there always is, it's just a very hard one to make, but there is _always_ a choice!

But the binding spell that was used to immobilize him kept him silent as well. He tried to portray as much emotion as possible through his gaze. Stiles could see that they weren't really doing it on their own free will. Greyback was also someone who would do anything to force anyone to do his bidding.

"He'll not bite our children if we do this...we're sorry." The third druid made themselves and their reasoning for helping Greyback known.

Stiles was angry at them for doing this, whatever it was, to him. But he also understood. Being forcibly bitten against your will, so young when the bite might not even take, for a long future of danger and uncertainty and pain.

A small part of him wanted to hold on to the hope that Derek will save him. He's gotten used to that, despite them not trusting or liking each other...but they did didn't they? Now? He was all the way in England to help him after all?

And what about Cedric?

Last Stiles saw him, he had fought his way free and with Harry's help, got far away enough. They were his friends and Stiles had broken every rule there might have been to help them both get out alive during the tournament. He knew stuff like that was done without any self-interest but they would return the favor, right?

* * *

"So...you're the werewolf friend Stiles mentioned?" Sirius asked Derek.

Once they arrived at the Argent safe house they began to split up into teams. Noah helped Chris look through his family's archives to see what information they had on hand here. Draco began to look through the books he brought with him. Neville was given a notebook and began to write down all he could remember.

Derek, Remus, and Sirius were helping by looking through the Malfoy books as well, though the American werewolf took a break to start the coffee machine. That's where the other two joined him.

He tried to fight down the blush at the fact that Stiles' has mentioned him. "He sent a warning to lay low. That this Greyback guy was looking into packs and he saw my family's symbol involved."

"Symbol?" Sirius asked.

"The Triskele is my family's symbol," Derek replied.

"A popular pagan symbol. Also for druids." Remus remarked.

"Packs, in America at least, have an emissary. A magical adviser that helps an Alpha make better-informed decisions on certain matters. Also, the person that they would go to for wolves bane cures or any other needed potion." Derek explained.

"Druids and werewolves work _together_ in America?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Ideally, yeah. It's not always like that. Some wolves are...more savage. Druids don't like working with them. But sometimes druids suck it up because being under the protection of a pack is better than whatever may be hunting you." Derek answered.

"What about you? You got a druid?" Sirius asked.

"No. My mother used to...I don't particularly trust him." Derek said. At the silent look shared between the other two, he elaborated. "My original pack was killed by hunters...Argent's demented sister in fact. A few of us survived, in a hellish disaster, I've become alpha. I've- I'm trying to build a new pack as I learn how to be a proper Alpha. I'm worried enough about my pack-mates. I don't have time to worry about a magical adviser."

"Kinda hypocritical of saying that and being away from your pack, init?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe. I've ordered them to keep a low profile until I got back. Stiles took a risk warning us to stay safe. He was randomly taken from us without us knowing if he was alright or safe. We haven't been as kind or as grateful to Stiles as we should have been through the messes we got ourselves into back home. I need to repay him...so getting him and his father home safe and sound is what I have to do."

"Very noble. But...did you say that the man who's bunker we're using as a hideout is not only a hunter...but one whose family killed yours?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes, he's a hunter. But we want to kill this werewolf so I think he's needed. And out of all the Argents, Chris is the only one who respects and honors the Code." Derek said.

"And what code is that?" Remus asked.

"To not attack or kill a supernatural creature who hasn't done anything to deserve it," Derek replied. "I still have my trust issues with him and hell, humans too. But Stiles' life is more important than the hunter werewolf feud our families have."

It was a declaration. One that Derek didn't see yet and perhaps it was just one of guilt and promise friendship. Maybe when they go back, Stiles could be the druid part of Derek's pack. But Remus and Sirius got a bit of a suspicion that there were deeper feelings, but right now wasn't the time to explore them. Stiles's magic and his life were on the line after all.

* * *

It's been half an hour since the Druids began to chant. Stiles recognized a few of the words but not enough to understand what was being said. Not that it mattered. Whatever the spell was, it was working.

Stiles felt like every cell in his body was being charged with magic. The buzzing he usually felt before being exiled by the nature around him was now amplified. It was long past sunset but Stiles' vision was bright and getting brighter. The Druids in front of him began to disappear before there was a loud distorted crashing noise before he was suddenly free.

He was free but surrounded by nothing but whiteness.

" _Where am I?"_ He asked but his voice sounded weird. It felt muffled. Like thoughts while underwater.

" **Don't you mean...where are** _ **we**_ **?"**

Stiles spun around trying to locate the voice. It was just like his, but raspier.

" _No. No no no no no no no. We dealt with you...you're gone!"_

" **Am I though?** "

Stiles spun around many times but it wasn't until about the ninth time that he finally saw something. A stump. And on it was a body...his body with the clothes that the Nogitsune wore when he possessed his body. He was asleep and wrapped securely by tree vines.

" _You're not real,"_ Stiles repeated.

" **Do you still think it was an accident it was you? Didn't you ever wonder why the rest went mad or ended up dead? They weren't powerful enough...they were too human."**

" _I am human. My friends killed you. You're not HERE!"_ Stiles yelled.

The figure on the stump remained motionless. Its lips didn't even move, but Stiles could still hear his thoughts.

" **Do you really think something so old...so powerful...so angry, could fully be killed? Do you think I have not become part of you? I wasn't lying Stiles...I am your shadow."**

" _This is a dream. A nightmare!"_ Stiles argued.

" **No Stiles...this is you. This is the part of you that has been shoved down and ignored. The part you want to deny isn't there. Manifested by the darkness that remains from that demonic fox and fueled by the magic that remains. This is the resentment you feel by those who betrayed you...this is bitterness for those who looked down on you...this is the indignation of being passed over…"**

In a blink, another tree appears within distance and one of its roots began to grow and stretched until it reached the stump. With each explanation his shadow self gave, one of the vines holding it down was letting go.

" _No_ ," Stiles whispered in horror.

" _NO_!" He yelled louder. He tried running to the tree, to try and stop it, but no matter how fast or hard he tried to move, it was like running in place.

* * *

"He's glowing...is that a good thing?" One of Greyback's henchmen asked.

"He's connected to the Nemeton." The first druid commented.

"That's good. Right?" The henchman asked when he didn't see happiness on the druid's faces.

"We are performing an act of abomination. The Nemeton is only supposed to spark to life the rituals we perform for the sake of protecting our kind and nature. Taking its power...this won't end well." The second druid said solemnly.

"A bit dramatic, doncha think?" The henchman asked.

"Don't you feel it?" The third druid asked.

The henchman frowned but closed his eyes and focused. At first, nothing. But then he gasped as he fell to his knees as fear, pure unadulterated fear, ran through his body. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"It's waking up." The first druid said.

"W-what is?" The henchman asked.

"We don't know...we warned Greyback. But he wouldn't listen...there are forces that should not be messed with." The second druid said.

"Hecate help us when the moon reaches its fullness." Said the third.

* * *

"Anything?" Remus asked.

"No. Whatever has the Nemeton tree is mostly in passing or in a footnote." Draco replied.

"Same with whatever was here. My family cared more about hunting wolves. Their emissaries were considered more human. They weren't exactly liked or spared but not the priority." Chris explained.

"Cruel and insulting. But similar. Druids weren't exactly high ranking enough for my family to give much of a damn. Maybe we should have gone to someone else." Draco added.

"What about you Neville?" Remus asked.

"In Celtic mythology, the nemeton is a general term used for any kind of sacred outdoor space. It's said to have a vortex of energy and was considered a Druid temple, since the Celts worshipped outside. The Druids were a Celtic people of Gaul, Britain, and France, and very little is written about them in history, muggle or wizard. The Roman writer Pliny the Elder is often used as the authority on Druid history, and his account tells tales of human sacrifice and rituals.

Specifically, the Druids are known for the oak and mistletoe ritual in which an elder would climb an oak tree and snip the mistletoe from the top. Two white bulls were sacrificed, and their blood, combined with the mistletoe, made an elixir to treat poisonings and infertility. But that's about as much relevant information as I got."

"Does it really matter?" Noah asked. "Do we really need to figure out exactly what the Nemeton can do? We know what it basically does. What we need to do is figure out where the England one is, because that's where Stiles is."

"He's got a point. Is there some sort of locator spell that can be done?" Derek asked.

"I've tried tracking Stiles with different spells. There's a block on him." Remus said.

"So we track the tree," Derek said.

"How? If it even is a tree. There's a strong chance but it's not a guarantee. This is a place of strong magic that apparently chooses who it'll present itself to. How do we go about finding it?" Draco asked.

"I get that there is a division among species even in the magical community." Chris pointed out. Remus felt self-conscious and Sirius stepped closer to him. "This is a druid location we're looking for. We just have to find a druid."

"I don't think it'll be that easy...if Greyback has already secured the Nemeton to use Stiles to get its power, then wouldn't they be laying low? Wouldn't they be avoiding it and getting themselves bitten or killed?" Neville asked.

"Some, sure. But others who are upset about their place of worship being overrun by a different type of magic user who is also a werewolf...those are the kinds of people who remain quiet." Chris said with certainty.

"That makes sense. Where would we find druids?" Derek asked.

The wizards looked between each other but it was Neville that spoke up. "I might know a guy."

* * *

Authors Note: I got to meet Tyler Hoechlin this weekend. I am soooo happy~ 3


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles wasn't sure how time worked here. It felt like a million years but at the same time it also felt like seconds. He kept trying to reach the tree and beg it to stop powering the stump...to stop his shadow self from being released.

" _Please, stop!"_ He begged.

" **What are you so afraid of? I am you. You are me...we need each other. Let us be complete."**

" _No_!" Stiles shook his head and kept on trying to reach the tree. " _I don't need you! I don't want you!"_

The final tree vine snapped and there was nothing left to hold back his shadow self. Stiles felt a pulse of raw magical power that knocked him down to his knees.

It didn't hurt him.

It didn't even suffocate him.

In fact...he let out a shaky breathe. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe properly once more.

" **I'm a part of you Stiles."** His shadow self said, now standing in front of him rather than laying on the stump. " **I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. You are mine to protect. It's time to be one again."**

" _Wh-what? Aren't you it? The remains of the Nogitsune?"_

" **I was here before it. It's true...some of the darkness remains. Taken on by our guilt and shame. But you know me. I am you. The you you were born to be."**

Stiles stared into his own face. The darker features that he remembered from the time of his being possessed seemed to lift as each pulse from the tree helped him get stronger. There was a glow to him almost and a loud buzzing that was so familiar.

" _Magic...you're my magic."_

His other self smiled a bit and then looked up. Stiles did too and saw a full moon overhead.

" **It's time."** His other self stated.

" _Time? Time for what?"_ Stiles asked.

" **It's going to hurt. But be strong."** His other self said as he reached out to touch Stiles.

" _What is? What's going on?"_ Stiles demanded.

" **Greyback's going to kill you."**

* * *

"Scamander's your choice?" Sirius asked as the older wizard arrived. "Though credit for it not being the stiff one."

Newt smirked a little, "My brother's ambitious but yes, stiff is one word."

"He's another wizard. I thought we were after druids." Derek said with a frown.

"Mr. Scamander's made friends and allies all over the world and in different corners. If anyone can find a druid in these times, it's him." Neville explained.

"Neville said you were a werewolf, but not like Greyback. When this is all said and done, might we sit down for a cup of tea?" Newt asked. Normally Derek would feel annoyed or insulted, but the guy radiated genuine kindness.

"Uh...let's save Stiles first," Derek said. Not agreeing but not disagreeing either.

"Right! Of course. And we don't need a druid." Newt announced.

"No? Why's that?" Draco asked.

"I know where the Nemeton is," Newt said casually.

"What?" Remus asked.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"It's a very powerful and sacred place. The tree protects its inhabitants. I've led many endangered magical creatures there to rest before it was time to go to their proper homes." Newt explained with a small smile, but then frowned. "I have as much interest in stopping Greyback as you do in saving your friend. So let us be allies, and make quick work." Newt said as he lifted his suitcase.

"What's in the case?" Noah asked.

Newt smirked, "Neville mentioned you were outnumbered. Don't worry gents. The cavalry has arrived."

* * *

The Nemeton fueled Stiles's body for the two days he was captive. He was now radiating a powerful enough magical presence that even those of weakest rank could sense it.

Winds picked up, animals scurried away, everyone's hair on their arms and neck stood on end. A sense of impending doom loomed over the like of a powerful incoming storm.

"Feel that power! It will be mine!" Greyback howled happily.

"Nature is neither good or evil...just powerful. And a lover of balance. One of you will survive this storm if you do this...are you sure it'll be you?" The first druid asked

Greyback growled and grabbed them by the front of their shirt. "Your talk is weak, as are you…" He lifted the druid higher, off of the ground, and growled threateningly before letting them drop. "You've done what I asked. I am a wolf of my word...but leave before I change my mind and slaughter you too."

The druid was confused for a moment before Greyback walked up to Stiles, extended his claws and dug them deep into his chest.

A pulse of magic pushed more than half of the followers back. It nearly pushed Greyback away too, but he stuck his feet into the ground and pushed forward, digging his claws deeper into Stiles.

* * *

"You have to stay here!" Mrs. Weasley told them as Cedric and Harry tried to follow the members that were heading off. Stiles's location seems to have been figured out.

Cedric had been healed and even if he was still aching, there wasn't anything that was going to stop him from going after Stiles. Not even Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry if this is rude. I know it comes from a caring place but understand...you are not my mother. I am an adult and I...I love Stiles. He saved my life, I am only alive because of him. I'm going after him."

"I really hate pulling this card too...after all the care you've had for me, but as much as I do feel part of your family there's nothing you can do to stop me either," Harry said as he and Cedric pushed past.

In the middle of the hall, they were snatched up by Tonks, "This way. Come on."

They knew she'd let them come and fight and save Stiles, so they did.

"If we're not killed by Greyback, chances are will be killed by Mrs. Weasley for speaking like that," Harry muttered.

Cedric smirked a little, "So long as I have Stiles on my side...I don't care what comes after."

Harry paused for a bit. "You really love him, don't you?"

"And I never told him. Not then and not now...if anything happened to him-"

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is Stiles we're talking about. He's gonna be okay."

Cedric was grateful, but he had a feeling nagging him.

* * *

Stiles looked down at his chest as blood appeared. He didn't feel any pain per se, but that was because the buzz of magic radiating inside and around him was deafening everything else.

" **Stiles. Breathe."**

" _Not sure I know how…"_ Stiles muttered.

" **You're dying."**

" _Not helping!"_

" **Stiles** _._ **Breathe** _."_

Was he panicking? Part of him feels like he is, but he was held in a form of stasis.

"Stiles?"

" **Breathe**."

"Stiles?!"

" **It's almost over.** "

"STILES!"

" _ **Stiles**_."

" _Mom_?"


	22. Chapter 22

Watching the older wizard open and then disappear into the suitcase he brought with him was weird. Even weirder was when the others decided to follow him down.

"Well come on then," Sirius called to the humans and werewolf.

The three Americans share a look with each other before following behind the others. The contents of the case were extraordinary. It took their breaths away.

Derek flashed back to when he was little and would hear one of his older cousins tell tales about creatures. Rather than make them scary, she would call them amazing and wonderful. With the habitats they were living in within the case, it looked true.

For Chris it was similar. He had heard of some of the creatures he saw...or at least they looked similar enough to things his family had told him about. But the hunter versions were far scarier than the creatures in front of him. He didn't doubt they could be dangerous if threatened but right then they were beautiful.

For Noah...it was amazement. And then it was heartache. This was part of Claudia's world that he was forced to forget. This was part of Stiles's world that he was forced out of and doomed to suffer alone with the memories. To have to leave magic...magic that was _good_...it must have been heartbreaking.

"What's the battle plan?" Remus asked.

"I'll carry all of you to the Nemeton in my case. Once there I will unleash some of my friends here to help us face Greyback's pack as needed. Your part is to locate Stiles and bring him back to the case. I have enough potions and supplies to help heal him of whatever's needed." Newt explained. Then he added. "Try to remain in this area...I'll let you know when we're there."

* * *

" _My darling Mischief Maker."_ Claudia smiled at Stiles, her whole being radiating a heavenly glow.

Stiles teared up at seeing her. He jumped to hug her and wept with grief, love, anger, sadness, and pain of different sources. Claudia held on to her son protectively and let him get it all out.

" _I-I...I've missed you, mommy!"_ Stiles cried.

" _I know Mieczyslaw, I know…"_

" _B-but we're together n-now. I...I can stay here, right? With you? N-no more pain?"_ Stiles stuttered through the tears. The jolt of pain was more of a shock, but it disappeared with the appearance of his mother. He would rather stay here with her, pain-free, than go back to the horrible mess that's become his life.

Claudia pulled back from the hug and lifted Stiles's chin so he could meet her gaze. " _That is an option. And the choice is yours to make, my darling boy…"_

" _But? What, don't you want to be with me, mom?"_ Stiles asked, incapable to hide the hurt in his voice.

" _Oh, my darling Spark!"_ She hugged him tightly again. " _I have missed you more than air and sunlight, but my darling...it isn't your time. Being away from you and your father has been the hardest part of this...leaving you behind and knowing the terrors you would face without being able to help. But you have been so brave. And so strong. And I am so proud of the young man you've become."_

Hearing the words he's yearned to hear from either parent, has him ugly crying but he can't care...or rather stop.

" _I love you, my most darling boy."_ Claudia continued. " _But it is time to choose. Between the world of the living...and the world of the dead."_

" _And...and you think I should choose life?"_ Stiles asked.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. " _You have much left to do. People who need your strength, kindness, and courage."_

" _I just...I miss you so much, mom!"_

" _And I you. But you are my child, and I am always with you. Every time you laugh or feel happy, that's part of me, being happy with you. And this."_ Claudia said as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Stiles closed his eyes and relished at the gesture. He engraved every sensation and feeling of love into his mind, body, and soul. There was more to that kiss than love though. There was power. A foreign, powerful, but kind power.

Stiles began to glow much as his other self had, and now like Claudia was.

" _You...are a child of nature. Gifted with power and magic. And it is time to choose."_

" _I...I choose…"_

* * *

When they arrived at the outskirts of the forest that the Nemeton was in, Newt went into the case and prepared the beasts that would go and make it easier for them to rescue Stiles. He didn't want to endanger his friends, but he knew they would want to help protect the Nemeton as much as he does.

He let out a swarm of Billywigs. They were insect creatures. Small and vivid sapphire-blue in color. The fast-rotating wings atop its head allow the Billywig to spin as it flies. The Billywig's sting causes giddiness and levitation, which can be permanent if the sufferer is allergic.

Part of Newt wished he still had Frank with him, but maybe a Thunderbird would ruin the element of surprise. Though he couldn't deny the amazing source of power it would have been.

Next, he unleashed the Occamy. Plumed, two-legged winged creature with a serpentine body that could grow to vast sizes. It could carry off smaller bodies and give them less to fight with.

After that Newt unleashed the Erumpent while leaving the Demiguise to look after the Nifflers and others that remained.

The group then split up into teams. Chris and Noah went together, Remus and Sirius paired off, and Newt went off with Malfoy.

Derek went off ahead using his werewolf speed to try and locate Stiles.

They were halfway to the pack when a blast of power tossed them all back. Werewolf wizards erupted from the borderline of edge. Every team did their best to stand up and stand their ground to fight...but the werewolf wizards just ran past. Well most of them.

Some of the older, more shifted ones who spotted them growled and began to attack.

Derek heard a shit ton of noises. Animals roaring and giving out battle cries and warning cries. He heard humans yelling too, and he tried to locate all of the people he was working with and they seemed to be holding their own. He heard loud _**CRACKING**_ noises too that he now knew was wizard teleportation. He wasn't sure who was arriving or who was leaving. He didn't care. He tried to locate Stiles's heartbeat or scent.

When he did, he froze at the image he saw.

But it was Cedric, who appeared with a loud _**CRACK**_ noise, who fell to his knees and yelled, " _NO_!"

Greyback clawing his way into Stiles's heart was an engraved image that would haunt them forever.

* * *

" _I choose life."_

* * *

Stiles gasped and took a very deep breath as he came back into the world of the living. With it came all of the noise and pain of the situation around him. Specifically, the claws digging into his chest.

It should hurt more. Maybe it does and maybe he's just in shock. That would be the human answer that would make sense. The magical answer could also be the power boost he got from the Nemeton after his own magical core was freed.

He grabbed Greyback's wrist tightly as he sat up and leveled their gazes.

Stiles's eyes were glowing a burning white gold, being fueled by the power of the Nemeton. Greyback shifted more and roared in his face, but Stiles wasn't phased by it.

"The power...it...is... _ **mine**_!" Greyback growled.

"You're not worthy of this gift," Stiles said stoically.

A bright light engulfed them both. Greyback screamed in agony.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had watched as best as they could before it hurt their eyes and they had to look away.

When the light faded they both cried out Stiles's name and ran to him, "STILES!"

Stiles was unconscious. Derek tore the clothing away to reveal a fully healed chest. Cedric placed his fingers on Stiles's pulse and leaned down to listen. "He's breathing…"

"Ugh…"

"And so is he," Derek growled as he extended his claws, prepared to finish what Stiles started.

"Hold on." Newt's voice stopped him.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he regained consciousness. The burning surge of power that was like an inferno has come and gone. Though not completely. Focusing within he could still feel the warmth of magic coursing through him.

"Finally awake I see."

Stiles looked over and saw Madam Pomfrey coming over to check on him. He tried to speak but his throat was so dry that he couldn't. He tried to get up but his body ached, and she pushed him back down.

"Here, this bubble should refresh your mouth." She said as she picked up a bubble droplet with a pair of large tweezers and placed it into his mouth. It immediately helped him feel refreshed.

"What happened?" His voice still sounded raspy though.

"You've been unconscious for a few days. Nothing broken. No fever or infections. Just tired." She informed him.

"And...magic?" Stiles asked.

"Seems so."

"He's woken up then?"

Stiles tried to get up but Madam Pomfrey pushed him down again. It didn't take long for Stiles to remember the voice. Soon, Nicolas Winters was in his line of view. When Stiles tried to speak, Mr. Winters raised his hand.

"Save your strength. Let me recount what happened and what will happen." Mr. Winters said. When Stiles nodded, he began.

"You were kidnapped...many times over. They used your friends to get you here and get you to stay while hoping you'd help clean up a mess they couldn't. You were connected with a Nemeton and absorbed its power. And not a smidge, which is usually what's normal... Greyback had druids cast a spell that would drain all of the tree's power into you, so he could then steal it.

"He failed, however. From accounts taken, he clawed into you, killing you for your power. You bled into the tree's roots and should have died. Some say you did. And you resurrected. They claim you came back with very strong power and clear choice of words."

"What words?" Stiles asked in a hoarse whisper.

"'I choose life'...which is Greyback is still alive." Mr. Winters informed him.

Stiles's eyes widened, "He got _away_?"

Mr. Winters shook his head. "No. He's alive and in custody...and human. Fully human. No magic. No werewolf."

Stiles frowned at the information. "H-how?"

"We're not sure. We were hoping that you'd later be able to tell us. But for now, seeing as how he's not able to hurt anyone with how he is...your wishes were respected. Life rather than death. Seems a better punishment if you ask me. Greyback was about war and gaining power, looking down on humans as a warlock and a wolf. Now he's neither. And it seems all he's bitten have been...cured."

" _What_?"

"Well, it's an assumption. There aren't really that many that have been bitten that want to reacquaint themselves with the society that shunned them. But from Mr. Potter's guardian after having a bit of an episode himself...it seems he was cured."

"So...so you've talked to them? Are...are they okay?" Stiles asked.

"They're alright." Mr. Winters assures him.

Stiles looked around the hospital wing and it finally occurs to him to ask, "Why am I here?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well on paper I said because Madam Pomfrey is one of the best and she's seen and tended to you before. Really, I just like the thought of Dumbledore knowing that you're here and he can't legally or magically be near you."

Stiles laughed and shook his head before he remembered something else. "My dad!"

"He's fine too. Worried, but fine and safe. As is the hunter and the wolf. You'll see them soon. Now that you're awake, you should be fine to move within the hour." Mr. Winters informed him.

"I...I'm leaving? W-what about my friends?"

Mr. Winters placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "It's not like last time. Things are different now, Stiles. But it is time to go home."


	23. Chapter 23

There was a knock on his door, which made Stiles raise an eyebrow since he was in his room. Opening it he sees Derek.

"Wow. You're using doors now?"

"Can I come in?" Derek asked.

It was a new concept to Stiles but he was still very tired from his journey that he didn't feel like arguing. Plus, now that the calm was settling in, he supposed he had some questions to answer.

With a hand movement of 'come in' Derek enters.

Stiles takes his time and studies Derek. Things were different now in so many ways. Derek now knew about his past, about who and what he really was, had traveled across the world to help him, and had to carry his wounded but magically powered body back. Derek had also met people from his past that he never thought he'd see again.

Derek now understood Stiles on a different level. Stiles was very nervous about what it meant.

"How are you?" Derek asked.

Though it was sincere and genuine, standing back on American soil seemed to thrust them back into a bubble of awkwardness.

"I'm...dealing." He answered honestly.

Mr. Winters had gotten them on a plane rather than using another magical means of transportation. A privet jet no less. Though Stiles was aware of Argent and Derek being nearby, he spent the whole way back hugging his dad...and sleeping.

His dad was reluctant to leave him for the whole first day back, but it couldn't be helped on the second day. Being the Sheriff demanded his attention, especially after randomly disappearing for a few days.

Every half hour Stiles would call his father to reassure him that he was home and safe.

"And your dad?" Derek followed up.

"He's busy. Being gone for a few days without a clue, and then me not having shown up anywhere else either...well, he's getting some help from Mr. Winters now that things are getting cleaned up." Stiles replied.

Derek nodded but his brows furrowed. "Your father mentioned Mr. Winters in passing. But I can't help but question. Good guy? Bad guy?"

"The answer is...politics are hard. Especially when you travel to a different country. That's the root of it. And thinking of explaining everything perfectly is already giving me a headache. But long story short? Mr. Winters got himself involved to help me as much as he could to get back in one piece.

"But there is a lot of red tape when cases get this...prophesied. His hands were tied, the Magical American government could and probably had a lot to win whatever case they had against the Brits, but once they realized who the target was...and adding my past...it was all just a shit storm. Mr. Winters might not have gotten his own hands dirty and kept himself clear and safe with all the technicalities he could find...but I was his favorite student."

"So pretty much a grey area?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Hey...thanks for looking out for my dad. I wish he didn't have to learn about what goes bump in the night but realistically speaking, I know it's better that he's aware. And it'll be easier for you guys and Scott to not have to worry too much on that side of things." Stiles said.

Derek did note that Stiles kept himself out but he'd come back to that. "Was it you just wanting to keep him safe from all the crap we've been through that you didn't want to tell him?"

"Partly," Stiles admitted with a light shrug. "After I was exiled...I was allowed to keep my memories. I didn't understand why at first. I thought it was part of the cruel punishment. But it was Mr. Winters that asked for that. I was angry at him, naturally. But then I remembered that his family had the Seer gene. He cared for me and hated he couldn't help more, and he's the sort to feel indebted. He knew I would need my knowledge of the weird to survive. So that's how I kept my knowledge...but supernatural things happen around Beacon daily. I would notice them all the time.

"I was scared...after the treatment, I had received, after knowing what the 'trusted' law officials were willing to do to hide their mistakes. Having seen it first hand in the muggle and magical world and on TV. I was worried about what could happen to my dad." Stiles explained.

"There were many times Scott wanted to tell him. That it would be so much easier for us if he knew, and I knew he was right. I placed our lives, your life, and so many other lives at risk...but I was scared that if my dad figured out that werewolves were real...then so was magic. And that all of his memories of it would come back, and some unknown law I don't know about was broken and they'd come back only to punish us!"

"Stiles!" Derek was in front of him, holding on to his shoulders. Firmly but gently. "Breathe."

Stiles did as asked and his shoulders slumped, "Sorry. Still a bit jumpy…"

"Don't apologize. That was my next question. The political stuff...are you safe? Can I help?"

"I am," Stiles reassured him with a small smile. He saw some tension leave Derek's shoulders.

It was a bit odd, now that Stiles has some time to think about it. Thinking back to all the bickering and in-fighting as Stiles struggled to help Scott with his new life and Derek trying to learn the ropes of his new power. And yet here they were, genuinely concerned for each other.

"It's all being taken into account. Beacon being a supernatural hub, home to a Nemeton, a town mostly ruled by werewolves. And since it all helped me defeat one of the biggest threats the world's ever known and dismantle one of the most ruthless pack's in existence...I've gained some pull. For me and my dad. But for Beacon as well."

Derek could tell that Stiles didn't mention him exactly but the way he had looked at Derek when he said Beacon, the wolf knew he sort of meant Derek's pack specifically.

Now for a question Derek didn't really want answered but it would bother him if he didn't ask it. "What about Cedric? How...have you talked to him? He was...very distraught when we found you."

Stiles looked away in shame. Mr. Winters had said some saw him dead and by some that had been Derek and Cedric. He hated that they had to see him like that. The guy he had feelings for and...Derek. Stiles has read enough books and seen enough movies to know how close people get in life and death situations. How many of those has he been in with Derek?

Enough. More than enough to trust each other even if they didn't like each other. That was then and this is now.

"I haven't talked to him. No one actually." Stiles told him.

"Are you still excommunicated from them?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of. Not really. Mr. Winters promised me it wasn't going to be like last time. And I've given my friend my address and I know they'll reach out to me. But things could still be a bit messy over there. I just...have to be patient. But my friends…" Stiles smiled as he thought of Luna and Neville, the Golden Trio, the Weasley siblings, and Cedric. "They're not gonna let it be like last time again."

"I'm sorry," Derek said after a pregnant pause.

Stiles looked at him with a confused look. "For what?"

"For not noticing. For making it harder for you. There were times when I would make a huge fuss about your humanity and say you had no business being involved. It was insensitive." Derek explained.

It had been. Many times Stiles had cried himself to sleep after reminders like that, but Derek hadn't known. "How were you gonna know that? I never told anyone what I used to be. Any monster we fought hadn't been anything I was taught. It wasn't relevant."

"Still." Derek pressed. "There are only two times I ever wavered in myself as a werewolf. And both times were when I was thinking about telling someone I thought didn't know about what I was. I was scared and ashamed they'd be disgusted in me. Then, after what happened with my family...I let myself be angry and sad but never doubt myself as a wolf again.

"I had my pack, as small as it got...and I made it bigger. Sometimes, I felt superior to humans and maybe in those times I made you feel worse...for being without your powers and abilities...and maybe my being a wolf gets me almost killed every other day, but I know where home is and where I belong. When we first left, it was our choice. Being exiled? Having your own people turn their back on you...I don't know what I would have done." Derek said.

"Derek…"

"No, that's not true. I would have gone feral. Lone wolves...omegas...it's a horrible life to lead." Derek said quietly. They stood there in an awkward silence before Derek asked, "Do you think I'm insane for trying to get closer to Peter?"

Initially, Stiles would have said yes. But after Derek's speech and everything they've learned about Peter's mental state, and Stiles knowing how Derek's guilt works. When Derek said 'we chose to leave' he meant he and Laura because they could. They left Peter behind.

"I think you'll have your hands full. I think Peter will struggle to follow your orders because he'll probably always see you as his younger nephew...but if Peter's got no intention of leaving Beacon, then there's no better place than under your watchful eye. As snarky and rude as he can get...he's still a wolf. He craves a pack. Just...be careful. Trust, but verify."

Derek smiled a bit. He liked that answer. His smile fell though when he asked his next question. "What comes next for you?"

What a loaded question it was. Rather than telling him, Stiles picked up a letter he received this morning and handed it to Derek. The wolf opened it and began to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

 _We have been keeping ourselves updated with the situation that has arisen. We are aware of the bad blood that's transpired in the past but due to the recent events, we wish to be of help to you. Negotiations have been made and if you wish to accept, all is prepared for a specialized course with Mr. Nicolas Winters as your personal mentor._

 _Once again, our greatest apologies for the inconveniences, but we do look forward to working with you in future. See you soon at Salem Institute._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Guiseppe Sinderby_

 _Headmaster._

* * *

"That's their apology?" Derek scoffed.

"Right?" Stiles smirked a bit as he accepted the letter back. "It's not surprising. It's insulting, but not surprising."

"So you're going to accept their offer?" Derek asked.

"I had a magical version of a Skype call with Mr. Winters to better explain what's gonna go down. See, the way things normally work is that a wizard or witch begin their education in the home. At 11 they're accepted to their local school...or ya know, as local as it gets. By 17 you're supposed to know all of the standard stuff and have a pretty good idea of what you want to do after.

"Help in the government, go into medical, become a teacher, or any of the sub-categories like wand shop owning slash making, taking care of magical creatures, potions, and apothecary...or if you're muggleborn, you might head out back to the muggle world.

"Me being exiled at 14 ruined things for me so I'm way behind. Not to mention that the burst of power from the Nemeton, that weird thing with the Nogitsune and our Nemeton...my magic is...different." Stiles said.

"Different how?"

"I'm not too sure. At least I don't know how to properly explain it. But basically...my magic is very raw. The best way I can explain it was when my teachers explained to me what a wand was for. We could do magic without them, but it's an important tool for a witch and wizard alike. It focuses our power, concentrates it into one place and for one purpose. Without it, our magic is...muddled or confused about what needs to get done...but the thing is, my magic isn't like that.

"When I was a kid, I watched _Halloween Town_. It's a Disney original movie and it's about good witches. Maggie Cromwell said 'magic is really very simple. All you got to do is want some and let yourself have it.' And that's what I did. And it worked for me...but now it's like...supercharged and apparently I've done things that haven't been possible since Merlin himself."

Derek didn't know much about magic, but he knew that Merlin was basically the father of magic. He wasn't surprised Stiles could level up to Merlin's level, nothing Stiles does can surprise him.

"And after?" Derek asked.

Stiles faltered a bit. "I don't know. It should feel like every door that once slammed in my face is now opened. But it doesn't. I had said goodbye to that world and made peace with never returning to it. And I can't ignore what's going on here either."

"Good. Because I...I have something to tell you in that regard."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Uh...well. I have a pack. We're...we're learning. We are adjusting and we're learning. And training to get better. I'm sorry for everything in the past but if this has shown me anything it's that...we need to be more well rounded. I can't let my pride and hurt feelings stop me from seeing beyond the narrow scope I sometimes see though. I'm moving past my anger and need for revenge. The next step is to...properly build a pack. A pack that can protect ourselves and also the innocents of Beacon Hills.

"I'm going to reach out to your father to work better alongside the police. So when strange things happen, we can help each other out. I've talked with Argent on the plane and it's agreed that...we may not be friends any time soon but we've proven we can work together. And that just leaves you."

"Me?" Stiles felt speechless. He could feel Derek building up to something great, but he wasn't sure what.

"You." Derek licked his lips before letting out a deep breath. "I want you in my pack. As my Emissary. I know you need to go and settle whatever needs to be settled and train the new powers you have, but I don't want you to go wondering about where you belong. Because you belong here, in Beacon. You're magic. You're clever and strong. And I want you to help me protect our home."

Was it a bit selfish? Derek thought it might be a bit. He knew that Cedric wasn't going to just disappear from Stiles's life. The chances were very big that Cedric would come and take Stiles away. Derek was sure that Scott and the Sheriff would make things difficult for Stiles to leave, but he couldn't risk it. Giving Stiles a bigger purpose would help keep him around. So maybe it was selfish, but he had to ask.

Stiles was the best choice and it was a position he needed to be filled. Together he's sure they could bring in a reign like that his mother had. Where packs could tome to them for shelter and safety, and not dare to do anything foolish or dangerous or risk their wrath and just ruling.

He needed someone like Stiles who knew what it meant to be supernatural, what it meant to be human, what it meant to be magic. All aspects that made up Beacon Hills.

And maybe he's grown to admire Stiles more. What started out as curiosity and uncertain need to protect, became admiration and respect...he liked Stiles. And he grew to like him more during the trip. Maybe too much more, which could be a problem but Derek was choosing to ignore it for the moment.

"Are you serious?" Stiles muttered in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot. I know your loyalty will always be to Scott but if anything we've learned that some things are bigger than some stupid childish quarrels. Who knows what's next. But I think together...we can defeat anything."

"I...I don't know how long my training will take." Stiles stuttered.

"We'll find a way to survive in the meantime but the offer's not going to go away," Derek promised.

Stiles got a bit emotional and he couldn't help it. He ran to hug Derek. He was stunned at first but then Derek returned the embrace.

"You bet your wolfy ass, I accept! I'll learn all the things I need to learn and I'll be the best Emissary you've ever had! Holy crap, this is gonna be amazing!" Stiles smiled brightly.

"You accept? You sure?" Derek needed him to be sure.

Stiles nodded. "It makes the most sense. I meant what I said. I made my peace with never being involved in the magical world again. It was about helping Scott, Melissa, and my dad survive...and I mean, I kinda got this second power boost from that damn tree stump. As much as it scares me to a degree...I understand it a bit more. On a magical level. I think...I think I want to come back and tend to it. Help nourish it and make sure that...it's never used for bad again. For as long as I can anyway. I...I am a child of magic and nature after all."

Derek couldn't help but smile, feeling much calmer.

Stiles phone rang. "Oh, that's my dad. One sec."

Then the doorbell rang. Stiles frowned and turned to Derek, "Can you get that? I'll be right down."

Derek nodded and went to open the door. He was in very high spirits, he might even good easy on the slacking teenager that didn't do their training exercises while he was gone. But then his good mood vanished when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Werewolf." Cedric greeted. The smile he had himself easily vanished when he saw Derek in Stiles's home.

"Wizard."


End file.
